Perks of Being the Hokage
by aTasteOfDarkness
Summary: After the war, Naruto achieved his life's aim and about to take the Hokage's hat. However, it wasn't optimistic idealism that drove him to take the hat. Now, free of burdens of the war, he is free to live his life the way he wished. (Erotica, Lemons, NarutoXMulti)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers: I don't own Naruto.**

 **Here is another story, this time in Naruto's world. It won't be an usual Harem story filled with just pure love and sunshine, however, it won't be one of the crazy stories Naruto kills everyone and burns everything just for revenge as well. However, there will be a lot of lemons, cheating, blackmail, and other steamy but gray situations.**

* * *

Naruto sat in the chair, feeling a sheer, domineering feeling of elation spreading through his body. One might say that it was a bit excessive, but those wouldn't be the ones that were struggling to sit in this particular chair since they were six years old. The chair of Hokage, the undisputed ruler of the Hidden Village of Leaves.

It wasn't his chair officially yet, as Tsunade was still the Hokage until she officially abdicated and the Council voted a new one, but he wasn't very worried about that. He was the strongest ninja in the village, with the possible exception of Sasuke, and unlike him, Naruto didn't carry the stigma of being a traitor to the village. Idiot, Naruto thought, running to that Pedophile like he had something to offer. Orochimaru had been a strong Ninja, that Naruto knew from the experience. But who in the right mind would trust him as a trainer when the first thing he had done was to graft a seal on your skin to brainwash you, doubling as a convenient kill-switch.

Still, Sasuke's idiocy helped him immensely. If he managed to stay in Konoha, Naruto would have a dangerous rival to his ambitions, especially after the truth about Itachi came out. People were a sucker for a good tragedy, after all, enough that it would threaten his own chances.

"Freedom," he whispered in a satisfied tone, enjoying the word like it was the sweetest wine. He wasn't stupid enough to verbalize it to the public, but his desire to become the Hokage hadn't had the slightest link for a desire to make people accept or like him, not since he learned about the reason of their unfounded hatred. Why would he care about the opinions of the people that did their best to ostracize, cheat, and if they had the opportunity, hurt him when he was just a defenseless child.

For all that happened, he had never thought about leaving the village, but again, it was not a sentimental decision. He was aware that missing-nins had lived shitty lives, and even their terrible lives didn't last long. One way or another, they fall, if not to the blade of a hunter-nin, to another outlaw ninja who was trying to make a name for himself. Zabuza's fate was a good example for the fate of a missing-nin, whittled down by unskilled mercenaries after being double-crossed, an ignominious end for a legendary, if evil, man.

Of course, for him, it would be even worse. He was the host of the nine-tails, a source of power that Konoha would never let go willingly, and even if they did by some obscure reason, there were the other villages who would do their best to capture him to extract Kurama for their loyal soldiers.

He was fifteen, a fresh genin, when he realized all those things. But the true extent, he only understood during the first few months of his training with Jiraiya, the first time he stayed away from the village for an extended time, experiencing that people not knowing his identity reacted to him with warmth and openness while his own people came to him with hatred and disgust, despite all the time he risked his life to save them. With those realizations, his childhood objectives around the hat of Hokage died, but the ambition stayed for a different reason. If he couldn't be free of Konoha by escaping, he would do his best to become its ruler instead. That way, he would be able to avoid the risk of another Danzo taking the seat and deciding he wasn't loyal enough.

The war, for all the suffering it brought to the world, had been useful for his aims. It allowed him to shine without a fear of reprisal because they needed him, not to mention the strong alliances he built with the movers and shakers of the new reality, carefully calibrated that if Konoha tried to skip him over the hat, it would suddenly found himself out of the alliance that was being built around them.

Which was why Naruto wasn't worried about his prospects of getting the hat. He was going to be Hokage, and there was nothing anyone could do to prevent it. It was time to enjoy his life.

* * *

Of course, Naruto thought as he walked through the streets of Konoha, briefly talking with every well-wisher. The only thing that sucked about his life until now was that he had to act like a happy and unskilled idiot that managed to achieve things through sheer perseverance and luck, which created the impression that he would be a docile Hokage that always listened his advisors, never realizing how badly he was about to be manipulated. Inaccurate, of course, but Naruto had no intention of informing them before his power was consolidated.

Annoyingly, one of the parts of his idiot persona was affected the worst was his carnal activities, knowing that people would never believe rest of his personality if he had been suave and seducing. Of course, that had a very annoying side effect, forcing him into a continuous state of forced blue-balls, worse than many other suffers due to his regeneration ability and boundless chakra. He used henge to pick up civilian chicks often, but they never lasted more than two or three orgasms, leaving him barely better than the state he started.

Now that the war was finished and his nomination a virtual certainty, he was free to act on his desires. Which was why he was strolling towards the Hyuuga compound in order to pick Hinata, his fiancee, for a date. She was the perfect wife for him. Beautiful, demure, coming with a lot of political benefits, and a killer body. But most importantly, she was both madly in love with him, and had an extremely soft personality, meaning that Naruto was free to shape her whatever way he wished. And he was going to start his sculpting today.

One of the guards that were waiting at the outer gate disappeared inside as soon as he saw Naruto walking towards the compound, and Hinata was already at the gate, blushing prettily as when he arrived. "Hinata-chan," he said as he leaned to brush her cheek with his lips, intensifying her blush even more. But he was thankful that she finally stopped fainting whenever he walked near her, that would be really inconvenient.

"Naruto-kun," she whispered in a soft, demure voice. "You look dashing."

"Not as much as you are beautiful, my fiancee," he answered even as he presented his arm to her, and they started walking through the streets of Konoha. The Hyuuga compound was at the outskirts of the town, conveniently allowing Naruto to walk towards his destination without entering the crowds once more, and with his sensing ability, he was easily able to avoid occasional people in the woods as he led Hinata towards their destination while maintaining a casual discussion.

Then, Naruto made her stop in front of a three-story building deep into woods, one that was brand new. "What's this, Naruto-kun," Hinata asked, confused.

"This, my dear fiancee," he said as he stepped behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, listening her heartbeat through her skin. "This is our new home." And without waiting for an answer, he leaned and captured her lips in an aggressive manner. She stiffened in shock, but he didn't give her any respite. It wasn't the first time they had kissed, of course, but the others were soft, fleeting touches. It was the first time Naruto was assaulting her lips mercilessly, his tongue aggressively probing her lips until he gained his entrance.

Hinata lacked the ability to withstand the assault even if she desired to do so, which she didn't seem to do as she mewled under his grip. Her face was crimson and her breath was short as Naruto finally pulled back, looking like she was about to collapse on the ground."How?" she managed to ask, pointing at the building after spending almost a minute trying to control her breath.

Her question was fair, as it was only a few weeks since they had managed to finish the clean-up of the battle and returned to Konoha. The answer, however, was simple. "Shadow clones," he said. The copious amounts of clones ensured not only that the building was able to complete much quicker than it was normally possible, but also it allowed him to make sure there was no nasty surprise buried in the walls or the foundation. Of course, another benefit was the number of seals he had integrated into the building, making the building a veritable fortress that gave him absolute control inside. A control he was going to abuse to the limit. "Let me show you inside," Naruto said, putting his hand on the small of her back, far too close to her shapely butt, clearly inappropriate even between fiancees.

"Umm," she murmured, looking at him.

"What," Naruto answered, deliberately leaning towards her until their faces were almost touching. He slid his hand even lower, cupping her plump ass directly. "Do you have a problem, my pretty beloved." Hinata blushed, but her tongue was tied, unable to process Naruto's forward manner, which suited Naruto perfectly well. "Let me show you inside," he said, leading her inside through his hand, which was still resting on her ass. "This is the living room…"

With that, they have gone through the sparsely furnished building, with him excitedly telling about each room and how they were going to furnish it. He hadn't had to fake his enthusiasm, because finally owning a place other than a shitty handout apartment was a good feeling. Of course, he had neglected to show her the secret rooms he had set up across the building, accessible only through certain combinations. These were after her training was complete.

The last room they visited was the bathroom, a positively huge place with a decent sized pool, self-cleaning and always warm thanks to the seals he set up. "So, what do you think," he said, squeezing her bottom for emphasis.

"It's amazing, Naruto-kun. I can't wait to move here," she answered, but her voice strained due to fingers exploring her bottom.

"Perfect," he said, even as he started unbuttoning his shirt. "Why don't we give a little test run, then?"

"What do you mean, Naruto-kun?" she stammered. "We can't do that! We're not married yet!"

Naruto smirked. "What a dirty mind you have, my beloved. I meant that I was going to take a bath, and I was about to ask for you to wash my back. But if you want to do the other thing…" he trailed, reaching towards his pants.

"Washing your back is okay," Hinata said, escaping the room.

"The towels are in the left wardrobe," Naruto shouted behind her, barely holding back a laugh. Still, he made a note to always be around of her when she was with other males, or at least send a few clones to observe. With her naivety, she was a prime target for assholes like him. But she was his, and he wasn't the sharing type, not with other males, at least. Waiting for her to come, he quickly undressed and piled his clothes in the corner, wrapped a towel around his waist and slid into the warm water, letting out a relaxed sigh. He would have much preferred to be naked in the water, but that would scare Hinata quicker than he wanted.

He was enjoying the water for a while when the door slid open and Hinata stepped into the room. Naruto was unable to prevent a whistle leaving his mouth. He had realized that his estimations were horribly incorrect about Hinata's bodily dimensions, which would have made his beloved teacher pretty sad if he lived to see it. He had always thought Hinata was a bit chubby, considering the size of her breasts. But no, even through the towel, he could see that her body was exquisitely sculpted, the curves around her hips and her breasts nothing less than a really struck gold on that, as she had a body a man could never get bored of fucking.

A minute passed as she waited at the entrance hesitantly while Naruto examined her body. "Come on, my beloved," he said. "We are almost husband and wife, there is no reason for you feel ashamed."

She nodded and started walking towards him in shaky steps, unable to utter a word. She stood behind him and he closed his eyes, enjoying her fingers, immensely skilled as they explored his back despite all of her hesitations. He could feel minuscule amounts of chakra she was using as she soaped his back, unlocking knots that he didn't know he had. He murmured in satisfaction, enjoying the moment. Just for that, he would have taken her as his official wife, never mind all the other bonuses.

"Finished," Hinata said after several minutes, once again, her voice barely above the whisper.

"Good," Naruto said as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the bath. "Now it's your turn."

Panicking, as usual, Hinata was unable to react, so she moved to the direction Naruto pulled, stopping only when she was already in front of Naruto, the water reaching to the middle of her thighs. Naruto experienced a moments' disappointment. He was hoping that the towel would slide thanks to his sudden movement, but she managed to hold on to it. "Naruto-kun!" she started in a panicked cry, but Naruto interrupted her.

"Sit down!" he ordered, but it wasn't like the orders he was used to giving in the battlefield, sharp, crisp and emotionless. Instead, his words stretched longer, and tinged with hot, bubbling emotion. Nevertheless, Hinata followed his direction and sat in the water, drenching Naruto with a splash. "Good girl," he said as he patted her shoulder. Then, he pulled the back of the towel loose, revealing her back, smoother than Naruto dreamed.

"Naruto-kun!" she exclaimed once more.

"Come on, Hinata-chan, I can't wash your back with the towel on the way, right?" She nodded, hesitant, and Naruto put his hands over her back, giving a soft, almost invisible caress along the length, it continuity only interrupted by her bra straps. Naruto wasn't happy with their presence, of course, but he was willing to tolerate it until Hinata was number with pleasure.

More than ten minutes passed without a word, with Naruto enjoying the slow massage he was delivering across her back, and Hinata frozen timid, unable to utter a word, a state of business that fit Naruto just fine. Still, he could feel her breathing getting faster and faster.

Deciding to move to the next phase of the plan, he slid closer to her, his shaft pressing against her back, Naruto's towel long discarded. She stiffened, but before she could say anything, Naruto reached and unlocked the clasp of her bra, pulling it away. She was quick to cover her tits back using the towel, not allowing Naruto to see anything other than a vague glimpse. She exclaimed his name in panic once more. "Come on, Hinata-chan," he whispered after leaning to her ear. "You already have your towel, which is perfectly sufficient to cover your perfect body. You don't need this," he said, dangling her bra in front of her before throwing away. Of course, he didn't mention his cock, which was currently pressing the small of her back, even harder after seeing the cup-size of her bra. It was like a tent. He wanted to push his cock between them, rocking for hours.

She said nothing, but tried to slide away, a move that was prevented by Naruto's arm, which slid under the towel to massage her naked stomach. "This is better, right?" he said, dragging his hand occasionally upwards, but not high enough to actually touch her breasts."

"This is inappropriate," she said in a whisper.

"Tell me you're not enjoying it, and I'll stop." She said nothing, just continued staying still as Naruto continued caressing her body. Her submissiveness was fun for now, but Naruto took note to up her training. Submissiveness was fun, but she still needed to take initiative in the borders he had set. He shrugged, he had enough to time to train her to his specifications.

He could feel her body getting tenser and tenser, but this time, it was different than her usual immobility, driven by virtue. This time, he could feel the impending climax under his fingers, her grip on the towel getting weaker. He used the opportunity to grab the towel all pull it away in one movement, leaving her water-soaked panties as her only clothing. She yelled in panic and tried to cover up her breasts, but with her power drained due to impending orgasm, she barely put a struggle when Naruto knocked her arms away, leaving her breasts naked for his attention.

An opportunity he was more than happy to leverage, he thought as he cupped her breasts, which were nothing short of a miracle. Soft yet full, they defied gravity while feeling like clouds stuffed with marshmallows. They tasted even better than marshmallows, Naruto was sure, but it was early to taste them, impossible without freaking her off, so he restricted himself to gentle touches.

Of course, his gentle touches soon turned into mercilessly mauling as he was unable to control himself, each finger sinking into her delicious flesh boosting her cries even louder. "Such a loud noise, we need to silence them if we don't want to get caught," he whispered, and clamped his lips over hers to muffle her. Of course, there was no risk of getting caught, even without the extensive silencing seals, the house was too far from the village. But Hinata wasn't in a state that would be able to discern the truth in his statement, so he continued his double-pronged assault.

Soon, without even touching her pussy, she climaxed. And it wasn't a climax that Naruto observed before, at least not without hours of merciless edge play enforced by seals. Her back arched violently as a loud cry escaped her mouth, one that would bring the whole village to them despite the location if there were no silencing seals. Hinata started to tremble violently, her eyes closed against the torrent of the rush, looking like the world ended, and she was at the center of the explosion.

She didn't faint, but it was a close call, and Naruto was legitimately worried. He took her into a bridal hold, her almost naked body on display, even her panties turned transparent thanks to the water soaking on it. When he was at the edge of the bed, he threw a thick towel on it, and lay Hinata over. Then, he picked another towel, using it to dry her, starting from her foot, slowly climbing upwards. He was drying her stomach when she gathered herself enough to look conscious once more. "What was that?" Naruto asked, genuinely shocked. "It was like the first time you were having an orgasm."

She blushed deeply, but didn't answer. "You're kidding," Naruto asked, genuinely shocked. "It cannot be true you had never touched yourself before. We are twenty, for god's sake."

"I didn't," Hinata whispered, looking like she was about to faint once more. "It's shameful."

"No, it's not," Naruto answered. "As your fiancee, I'm the one that decides what is shameful." As he was speaking, he reached her breasts once more, slowly molesting her, their texture enchanting even through the towel. Then, he threw the towel away, and started molesting her breasts once more, shocked about their sensitivity to his touch. "Actually, you know what," he said, as he pulled away, leaving Hinata alone on the other side of the bed. "We're going to fix that right now."

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked, though it took several tries for her to string the sentence, broken illegible through stuttering.

"I mean you're going to lean back, remove your panties, and pleasure yourself while I sat across you and tell you how to do it."

The shocked expression on Hinata's face was delicious.


	2. Chapter 2

"I cannot," Hinata exclaimed in shock, for once, no stutter breaking her words.

Naruto was adamant. "You're going to do it, because I order you!" he said, the dark tone of domination back in his tone, this time enhanced a bit with Kurama's chakra. He had no intention of allowing dissent in his bedroom, and sooner she started to follow his orders without talking back, the better.

He was happy to see that this time, Hinata's shock didn't last long. After a moment's pause, her hands reached the edge of her panties and slid them down, revealing her pussy, clean of any obstruction. Naruto approved. "Don't worry, my beautiful fiance," Naruto whispered, his voice bright. "You are spectacular, and have nothing to be ashamed of."

Hinata said nothing but his statement helped her to gather her courage visibly, putting the ghost of a satisfaction on her face. Her panties completed their journey and ended up discarded on the side of the bed. She took a sitting position on the bed, her arms around her chest, her legs firmly shut. "Now, put those arms away, don't try to hide your beauty from me," Naruto whispered as he stood up in front of her, his legs parted to display his erection without obstruction.

"But-" she started, only to be silenced by a sharp glare from Naruto. Her movements stony, she let her arms to fall to her side, revealing her body to his attention.

"Now, the legs," Naruto added, and Hinata parted her legs, revealing her slit, its glistening not only about the earlier bath. "Good girl," he repeated, intrigued with the way her face brightened with the casual words of approval. He knew that her home life was strict, but he didn't think it was strict enough that even such casual words of approval were a novelty. He shrugged, it was better for him in the end. More starved for attention she was, tighter he could wrap her around his fingers, all while making her perfectly happy. He said nothing else, just let his gaze to drag over her, slowly, from head to toe, devouring every detail, every curve, every little imperfection.

"What's next, Naruto-kun," she asked in a trembling tone, her whole body shining brightly under his gaze.

"Bring one hand over your breast, and start drawing circles around your nipple, and put your other hand on your inner thigh, just above your knee and start rubbing," he explained, and she followed his commands, though there was a dragging hesitation until Naruto waited patiently, not really in a hurry. He had enough time to train her to his exact desires later on. Her hands landed on the locations he had ordered, drawing soft circles. "Good, now drag your hand slowly over your thighs," he added, and this time, hesitation was much shorter as she followed his directions, getting closer and closer to her nether lips, but when she arrived at the edge of her nether lips, she stopped.

"Did I tell you to stop?" Naruto asked, and Hinata blushed even more, making Naruto fear that she was about to faint. But she followed his orders and her fingers landed on her nether lips. "Now, stop," he said. "Softly explore your pussy, every inch of it."

Hinata followed his order, her fingers going up and down over her slit, her mouth forced shut, her chest heaving. "Good, now tell me what are you doing?"

"I'm touching my…" she said, then hesitated. "I'm touching my thing…"

"Your what, sweetheart?" he asked once more. He had no intention of letting her get away avoiding the word.

"I'm touching…" she said, this time her explanation interrupted with an unexpected gasp. "I'm touching my … pussy…" she completed, the last word would be incomprehensible if it wasn't for his enhanced senses, but still, he chalked it up as a victory.

"Good work. Now tell me, which location feels the best. Which exact spot sends tingles through your body." She looked about to protest, but another sharp glance proved enough to silence her.

"Here," came her answer, touching directly at her clitoris.

"That's your clitoris, the most sensitive bundle of pleasure in your body," Naruto explained. "Another day, I'll teach you the best way to play with it, but for today, let's keep it simple. Start drawing small circles around it, and be careful not to press hard. It'll be soft at the beginning, but it'll quickly build up, so don't hurry."

Naruto watched amusedly as she started dragging her hand around her knob, occasionally jerking with a small gasp forcing itself out of her mouth. Soon, her hesitation melted. It didn't disappear completely, Hinata was far too shy for that even with the assistance coming from his attention earlier in the bath, but her remainders of hesitation mixed with her arousal, drawing a spectacular picture for him to enjoy.

A picture that needed to be immortalized, Naruto decided. "Close your eyes," he ordered and she did. He reached for the storage seal that was grafted on his skin for convenience, and pulled a camera. After a brief lull where he made sure the settings of the camera were correct, he pressed the shutter, and a soft flash filled the room, forcing her eyes open.

"Naruto-kun!" she exclaimed in panic, shifting into a defensive ball.

"Take your old position!" he ordered, once again lacing his tone with Kurama's chakra to give it a bit of extra effect, not neglecting to take a couple more photos. The confusion and shock on her face were positively delectable.

She did, her legs parting open to reveal her nether lips once more. "Why?" she asked in a trembling voice.

"It's your first masturbation, Hinata-chan," he answered with a cheerful voice, knowing that frequent mood-shifts would unbalance her even further, in turn making her even more receptive to his orders. "Imagine that after marriage, we are lying on our bed, my arms wrapped around your waist as our naked bodies pressing to each other, and we are looking the photos to reminiscent. Wouldn't that be beautiful."

Naruto wasn't surprised that Hinata wasn't able to come up with an answer, considering the sentence tugged almost all levers of her, sex, intimacy, love, dreams about the future… She looked so cute at that moment that Naruto would have felt extremely horrible if he wasn't already planning to give all those to her, in a fashion of course. Also, in Naruto's mind, there were additional female bedmates in the picture, helping him tease Hinata, but it was too early for Hinata to be informed about that.

Naruto continued taking photos as Hinata slowly drove herself over the edge. Soon, he started holding the camera with only one hand, using his other hand to pleasure himself, not wanting to miss the moment. Of course, he had the photos -and several cameras across the mansion that recorded every room from several angles- but the reality always had a magic that couldn't be replicated.

Hinata looked at his cock in fearful eyes, which made sense considering the amount of chakra he had was a good indicator about his full size, but she continued caressing herself, the jerkiness and hesitancy in her movements disappearing with each passing second.

He took a cue when she started to tremble when the climax finally hit her, quite strong, but not as impressive as the earlier one during the bath Naruto was giving to her. He started spraying over her, most of his release falling over her breasts through sheer probability, giving a new sheen to her pearly white skin. Naruto was surprised when she didn't comment on it, but then he realized that with all that happened, she was suffering from a sensory overload.

He chuckled, took a few more photos, then sat next to her, using his hands to spread his cum over her breasts, then put a soft, lingering kiss on her lips, one proved enough to awaken her from her stupor. She stood up, or more accurately, would have stood up if it wasn't for Naruto's hand clamping over her wrist. "Where are you going, my beloved," he asked.

"Bathroom," she whispered.

"Did you ask permission?"

"No," she whispered, ducking her head. "May I go to the bathroom, Naruto-kun?" she asked, her whisper equally inaudible.

"No, you cannot," Naruto informed her with glee. "I already sent a clone to prepare some food, we're going to have our lunch first."

"But…" she said, her voice dwindling into nothing as she pointed her breasts, his cum still visible despite spreading out over the great expanse of her chest.

"That'll stay," Naruto said. "I like the idea that you being covered with my seed. Think it as a private engagement ring," he said, tapping to simple gold ornament she had on her finger. Then, he stopped, acting like he just got a new idea. "Actually, I like the idea so much that you're not allowed to take a shower until tomorrow morning. I want you to play with yourself before going asleep, with my smell still present in the room."

Hinata opened her mouth to object, but Naruto's finger was enough to silence her. "That matter is closed, Hinata-chan," he said. "Now, let's go have some food." She reached to pick up the towel, but Naruto was quicker. He grabbed and threw it over the corner of the room. "This is your home as well, Hinata-chan. You should feel free to walk around naked as long as there are no guests around."

She nodded, her blush getting thicker. Naruto leaned forward and stole another kiss off her lips, then pulled back. "Let's go," he said even as he put his hand on her bottom once more, feeling her shiver under his naked touch. This was going to be even better than I hoped, he thought even as he led her downstairs, her breasts jiggling prettily with each stair she cleared.

* * *

Admittedly, Naruto was tempted to push Hinata further during the lunch, but he realizes that she was actually swaying over her foot, overwhelmed with all the changes that she had been pushed through, so Naruto did nothing other than occasionally caressing her thighs during the dinner while discussing the details of the wedding, from the list of the invitees to venue. After all, with his upcoming promotion, it was going to be a really important diplomatic event.

Of course, Naruto was a true gentleman, so he didn't allow her to dress herself, instead dressing her with his hands while she just stood still, trembling erotically every time Naruto's hands 'accidentally' slipped and touched somewhere they weren't supposed to touch. When he finally dropped her back to the compound, she was bright as a lamp, illuminating her surroundings with a red color. "Have a good day, Hinata-chan," Naruto said at the door. "I'll pick you for another date the day after tomorrow."

"Okay, Naruto-kun," she answered before disappearing at the doorway.

Naruto started walking around the streets, aimless. Or it would be aimless, if it wasn't for one big problem. He was really horny after all the time he had spent with Hinata, crowned only by one measly masturbation. It had been fun, but the side effect it was inflicting on his body was really unbearable.

Which was why his walk was best described as prowling as he traversed the streets of Konoha, looking for a good prey. Several minutes later, he had seen just the thing he was looking for, Ino, sitting in a corner, a large glass juice in her hand. A juice with the unique addition of lots of alcohol, Naruto noticed thanks to his sharp nose. He didn't know what was the problem that was driving her to drink during the afternoon, but it seemed like something he could abuse.

"Hello, Ino," he said, his cheerful, naive mask back on his face even as he took the other seat without asking. Sometimes, having a reputation for lack of manners were really helpful. "You seem down a bit, is there anything I can do to cheer you up?"

Ino let out a soft laugh which Naruto easily identified as false, but didn't comment on it. "Where do you get that idea, Naruto. I'm perfectly well."

"Of course," Naruto said. "That's why you're here sitting alone, drinking what is definitely an orange juice, right?"

She blushed, but decided to take a large gulp in lieu of answering, trying to finish it to hide what it had inside. "See," she said after she finished, though a redness was creeping through her neck, her voice strained. "Could I have finished it all if it had something else inside."

Naruto smiled, tapping his nose. "You forget that I have an enhanced sense of smell, right?"

"Okay, okay, you got me," Ino said dismissively, trying to cover up her earlier overreaction from the other side, followed by a gesture to the waitress, asking for her to bring a new glass.

"So, what drove you drink while the sun was still up," he said. "And don't tell me it was war, you don't seem remotely melancholic for it to be about it."

"Maybe it's the war," Ino deflected. "How do you know?"

"Ino, Kakashi was my sensei, and the guy had spent every moment he had reliving the past battles. I know perfectly well how it looks, imagining death and suffering."

Ino looked at him surprised, but then dismissed her concerns without verbalizing. "Aren't you roses and sunshine today," she murmured, but still went with her explanation. "I was thinking about how everyone was marrying but I, the most beautiful girl in our class. It's infuriating."

Naruto had to admit, Ino was partially right. Objectively, Hinata was more beautiful with her perfect body and her flawless face, but Ino wasn't too far behind. And added her vibrant and outgoing personality, she was much more attractive in the classical sense.

Which, of course, was part of her problem. Ino's personality was too dominant, and Ninja world, despite all logic and reason, was still strictly patriarchal, making her an intimidating candidate for a girlfriend, and an especially unappealing candidate for an interclan marriage. And for her luck, the pickings in clanless ninja were unusually slim in their generation. Lee was the only noteworthy ninja without a clan, but even with the kindest words, he could only be described as nice and enthusiastic, but a bit fashion-challenged.

Of course, in her sensitive state, Ino was extremely vulnerable to the predators who would abuse her vulnerability to get into her pants. Unluckily for her, Naruto was one of these. "Come on Ino," Naruto answered. "The only problem you have is most boys can't handle you. Though I had to admit, it's a bit unlucky that the ones that could," he said, pointing at himself, "are already taken off the market."

Ino let out a genuine, amused laugh, one that would make him quite angry if it wasn't for the fact that he had sculpted his public persona just to earn that reaction. Instead, he smiled widely, unable to keep the edgy undertone completely out. Unlucky for Ino, busy with the laughing, she missed it completely. "Thanks for trying to cheer me up, Naruto, but lucky for Hinata, you're not exactly my type. Otherwise, I would have stolen you from Hinata's hands already."

"Empty talk from the spinster," Naruto answered, and Ino's expression suddenly froze, then spoke slowly, in a tone that could be mistaken as calm if it wasn't for her eyes, burning in anger.

"You're treading dangerous waters, Naruto," Ino said.

"Hey, you're the one that's throwing out the empty challenges. Don't get offended when someone calls you on them."

Naruto knew that Ino was smart enough to see the basic trap and realize she was being goaded into something, but the copious amount of alcohol combined with her melancholic mood dulled her senses. "What empty challenge," Ino said. "I just need fifteen minutes to turn you into a putty in my hands. Newsflash, honey, not every girl is Hinata who can't distinguish a cock and a door handle."

"Again, all I'm hearing is empty challenges," Naruto repeated in a dark whisper, his idiot persona forsaken for a moment, but Ino was too angry to realize. "How about a bet to prove."

"You're on," Ino answered before realizing what exactly she had just agreed to. He pulled and threw a few bills on the table, more than enough to cover her drinks, and turned his back. "Follow me and don't fall too far behind," he said before starting to move. Then, he scaled the roofs in a pace difficult but achievable for Ino in her tipsy state, and he didn't stop until they were in front of his new house.

"Ah, Naruto," she said, hesitation clear in her face, having ample time to realize during the travel that what she had committed to, then she realized they were standing in front of a new building. "Where are we," she asked, distracted. Of course, her low span of attention was partial because of the alcohol she had consumed, alcohol that had mixed with her bloodstream quite well thanks to their recent exertions, impairing her decision-making capabilities even further.

"This is the new home I have built for me and Hinata to live," he said even as he opened the door and stepped inside, knowing that she would automatically follow him inside.

"How romantic," she murmured, clearly annoyed, not with Naruto or Hinata but her lack of suitor that was willing to do the same.

Naruto changed the subject immediately, able to recognize the danger. He needed Ino annoyed but lively, not sad and romantic. "So, we were talking about your tendency for empty self-promotions," he said as he sat in the middle of the couch.

"Hah, you wish," Ino answered as she took a nearby chair and sat with her legs crossed, throwing her leg wide enough to flash him with her purple panties. Deliberate, if her expression was any indicator. As Jiraiya's apprentice, he was a master of looking without being caught, but it didn't fit his larger aims, so he deliberately lingered there until Ino caught him, a victorious expression staining her face. "If you think that all the time you spent with Hinata gave you an inkling about what a real woman could do, you're dead wrong."

"Again, all I'm hearing is empty boosting," Naruto said. "Why don't we set up a bet if you are that confident."

"Well, if you're that willing to lose," Ino said in a calculated dismissiveness.

"Okay, you have one hour to seduce me, and the loser will follow winner's commands for 24 hours."

"Bring it on," Ino said confidently, standing up.

Naruto rested on his seat, his mind already filled with plans how to teach her the folly she had just committed, challenging him.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto said nothing for a few seconds after the bet was agreed, just letting a wide smile spread to his face, watching the panic slowly bloom on Ino's face as she realized what exactly she had agreed to do. She stood conflicted, trying to think out a way. There was one easy way, of course, she could ask to void the bet, but she was far too prideful to admit something like that. On her confused state, it didn't occur her to ask what a seduction meant in that context, a detail that Naruto was going to have fun a lot during the second half of their hour.

"Okay then, tiger," she said instead as she walked towards the kitchen, her hips dancing erotically with each step. "You asked for it." She disappeared behind the kitchen door, and for a while Naruto did nothing but listen as she went through several items in the kitchen.

When Ino appeared in the doorway once again, carrying a tray, her clothing was markedly different. She still wore the same items, but her skirt was considerably shorter, and her blouse seemed to have lost a couple of buttons on the way. Even her makeup was different. Gone was the simple, barely noticeable touch, replaced by a purple and red ensemble. Naruto had to admit, it worked for her amazingly.

Still wordless, she stood in front of him and bent forward to place the tray on the table, incidentally revealing that her bra had been one of the sacrifices of her make-over, conspicuously absent. Naruto suppressed a desire to lick his lips and lean forward, though, from Ino's growing smirk, he deduced that he wasn't very successful in hiding that particular fact.

She stayed in that position as she served their drinks, giving Naruto a prolonged preview of her assets. They were spectacular in their own way, but of course, Naruto knew what to say to push her even further. "Hinata's are better," he whispered under his breath like he was trying to stay unheard. Ino looked at him with angry eyes before her smile sliding into a dangerous territory.

"Do you want to listen to some music," Ino said, then walked towards the radio before waiting for an answer, shuffling until she found a suitable song for her aims, more fit to a strip club than a house. Classifying her return as a walk would be a big injustice, twirling and bouncing in a way that fits the song perfectly, enhanced by her lack of bra.

Then, she plopped herself next to Naruto's seat, leaned in, his arm conveniently imprisoned between her breasts, her lips hovering above his ear, close enough that her hot breath was tickling him. "Are you ready to admit defeat, Na-ru-to," she whispered, delivering his name in a slow cadence.

He turned towards her, their lips close. "Not even close, Ino-chan," he answered.

She leaned forward even forward, their lips separated by a hair's breadth, about to kiss him if it wasn't for a last-second pause. She dragged her hand over the bottom up his shaft and dragging upwards. "This doesn't say so," she said, but her eyes grow wider as she realized his shaft was going on much longer than she expected to.

Naruto let out an amused chuckle. "Did you ever wonder why I only wear extremely baggy clothing? That's why."

"Oh, my," Ino whispered in shock.

"Also," Naruto added in a depreciative manner. "Arousing it is really not a challenge, it tends to awaken with the slightest provocation. The difficultly is sending it back to sleep."

She pulled back a bit, trying to gather herself enough to turn back to her confident state. "Not every girl is Hinata, honey. Size is not a challenge, it takes just a few touches to send you back to the same size with all the other men. It takes more than size to impress a girl." Of course, her statement would have been more impressive if she wasn't having trouble pulling her gaze away from his shaft.

"Again, with more empty promises. Tell you what," he added with a chuckle. "Manage to send it back in an hour, and you'll be the victor of the bet. Agreed?"

Ino laughed. "Really Naruto, give me a little challenge instead. One hour with me is enough to make you to swear fealty to Orochimaru, ten minutes is more than enough."

Naruto wasn't expecting her to agree that quickly, but he realized the reason a few seconds later, where Ino was unable to pull her gaze away from his shaft, despite being barely visible though his loose clothing. Apparently, Ino was a size queen, vulnerable against well-endowed men, which made even easier for his plan to go without a hitch. "Still, let's keep it one hour," Naruto answered. "I don't want you to cry foul after your loss."

The dig in her pride proved enough to pull her gaze back to his. "Oh, just for that, you're going to suffer."

"Go ahead," Naruto said as he leaned back once more, throwing his arms on both sides, leaving the scene free for Ino.

She stood up, then moved directly in front of him. But somehow, she had managed to turn the minuscule distance between her seat and the area directly in front of him, broken by the small work of pushing the table away, into a show that would turn a lesser man into a sweaty mess unable to remember his name. The way her small but shapely hips were shaking was pure hypnotism.

"Let's allow our little friend to breathe," she said as she fell on her knees in front of him and put her hands on the edge of his pants. One tug, and his pants were gone, another tug, and his boxers joined to the pile. "Nice, Naruto," Ino whispered in a trance as her eyes devoured his length. "Very nice. I'm almost furious that you had never hinted this gem to us. Who knows, maybe I would have tried to steal you for myself."

Naruto said nothing to distract her as she examined his erection for a lingering moment, her arms twitching like she was dying to touch but she held herself back. Instead, she stood up, and started swaying in the music, calling his primal side out. Naruto took a note to make her dance during the evening in a better set. If she could manage to gather this effect in bright sunlight in casual clothes, he was really curious what she could do under the candlelight, surrounded by incenses, transparent silk clothes flying freely around her.

He took a mental note and focused on the present, watching her as she slaved herself to the rhythm, evoking sensuality and arousal. Her skirt was first to go, beautiful as it was, it was quite a restrictive item for dancing. Of course, it didn't go silently. No, just unzipping took a one lingering moment, sliding bit by bit until her skirt fell to the ground, revealing her grape colored panties, barely enough to cover the essentials.

Free from the constraints of her tight skirt, Ino started to shine, her legs free to do any move she commanded. Soon, her shirt was sliding off her, displaying her smooth shoulder for his attention. Of course, it wasn't as exciting as what came next, when she suddenly grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it away in one smooth motion, revealing her globes to his eyes. "Nice tits," Naruto said. "Not as good as Hinata's, of course, but…"

The flash of jealously sparking in Ino's face was a sight to see, though, for a moment, Naruto was afraid that he pushed too hard. "You fucking asshole," Ino said, walking towards him with quick steps, standing in front of him. He readied himself to receive a kick, prepared to protect his balls. Which was why he was a bit surprised when Ino suddenly fell on her knees, grabbing his shaft with both hands. "Can Hinata, the sheltered princess, do this?" she asked, before leaning forward and grabbing the top of his shaft between her lips.

"Nice," Naruto moaned, unable to prevent his approval to escape.

"Just as I guessed," Ino said, pulling back with a smug smile. "Poor Naruto," Ino said mockingly. "Is your cock too dirty for the princess, and she is leaving it starved for attention." She shrugged. "At least, for once, you have a real woman showing you how it feels. Good luck teaching it to Hinata though."

Naruto said nothing, but he was inwardly shocked by the jealously Ino was feeling against Hinata. The vitriol spilling from her lips, and the satisfaction she was feeling after finding something she could lord over Hinata was emblematic of a bigger problem, one he needed to identify and contain as soon as possible. He really wouldn't want Ino trying to somehow get even with Hinata using her clan techniques. Hinata was his, and no one else was allowed to mess with her.

Then, Ino pulled his attention back to the present when she leaned forward once more, her tongue darting out to give a lick across his length, leaving his cock twitching. Then, she returned to the base, and traced the earlier path, this time with heated kisses, treating it like it was a particularly delicious lollipop. When she reached the top, she staggered for a moment. "So big," she whispered as she put her hands on his thighs for leverage, then her lips parted and she started swallowing his shaft. At one third, she started having trouble, so she pulled back before forcing her way through, but even with the repeated attempts, she only managed to reach the half.

"Let me help you," Naruto said as he put his hands over her head, and waited a second until Ino's eyes grew in panic, realizing what he was about to do. Then, he pushed. At first, supported by his strength, he managed to push the head through the entrance of her throat despite her loud gagging. But then panicked, her throat clamped around, not allowing him to push any further. Still, he didn't let her pull out until she was visibly struggling with the lack of air.

"Asshole," she said between coughs and wheezes as she struggled to breathe. "What the hell was that?"

Naruto shrugged with a smug smile. "Well, you were having trouble swallowing it completely, so I decided to help you a little. Didn't expect you to fail spectacularly."

"I'll show you the failure, you miserable bastard," Ino said even as she used her both hands to pump his shaft. "I'll use the forfeit from the bet to put you a position so humiliating that you're going to lose your nomination."

"To do that, honey, you need to make me cum first, and you already lost ten minutes. The clock is ticking."

Ino looked at him, anger shining on her face. "Just don't try to suffocate me anymore," she said, trying to maintain her anger, but the reverential look she was giving to his cock went a long way to reduce the sting of her statement. She took the top of his shaft into her mouth, bobbing up and down rapidly before pulling back without a warning, giving a kiss on his balls before continuing.

"Damn, kitty, you're good," Naruto said appreciatively, glad about her rivalry with Hinata, not caring the slight between them was real or imagined. It didn't matter, as long as he managed to keep Ino captive so that she continued to give him her amazing blowjobs. It would come really handy as he struggled with the paperwork.

Still, resisting her was a challenge that shouldn't have been underestimated, pushing him closer and closer to the climax, so much that he had to use his chakra to deaden the sensitivity of his cock. He didn't inform Ino about that small fact though, instead, he raised his hand, yawning carelessly, sending Ino a new frenzy as she tried to milk him.

His shaft disappeared into her mouth once more, this time, she managed to surpass her personal best, devouring two-thirds of his shaft, though struggling immensely. He was really tempted to grab her head and push until her nose was buried in his stomach, but he held himself back, mostly not to give her any excuse to cry foul after her loss. He had some interesting ideas about the prize.

Minutes rolled as she mounted an unrelenting assault, but Naruto was still strong, with no hint of faltering. "Half an hour," Naruto called with glee, curious about her next move.

"No problem," Ino said, straightening her back so that when she leaned again, the base of his shaft was captured between her tits. Coated with her saliva, they slid easily between her tits as she moved up and down. "How is this?" Ino asked. Naruto said nothing, but gave a mocking smile. From the spark in her eyes, she understood his unsaid message easily. If the subject was titjob, Ino could be never equal to Hinata no matter how much skill she put.

Of course, Naruto also knew that Ino would try to prove otherwise, which was why he wasn't shocked when she started rocking vertically while keeping the crown in her mouth, her tongue in a frenzy. Too bad that her technique was unable to overcome Naruto's chakra block. "Last fifteen minutes," Naruto informed her with a great glee. "I suggest you either bring the real goods, or admit your loss. No need to waste both of our times."

Contrary to his expectations, Ino didn't make a move to remove her panties, instead of continuing her combination job. "How interesting," Naruto said, stretching every word. "Don't tell me that great Ino, the master seducer, is still a virgin." Her stiffening was almost unnoticeable, almost being the keyword. Still, Naruto acted like he hadn't noticed it, and continued his guessing game. "Or maybe the great Ino doesn't want to feel my inferior cock inside her?"

"Of course I don't want your cock inside me, you loser!" Ino said in a moment's lull, before she returned her job to cover his shaft with her spit layer after layer. Naruto felt no need to point out the ridiculousness of the statement. Her trying to insult his cock while the said cock was between her breasts, being frantically attended by the same mouth that just badmouthed it, wasn't what most people would call effective.

"And, time," Naruto called, and Ino pulled back in a shocked expression.

"Impossible," she murmured.

"Bad luck, honey tits," Naruto said as he dragged his hand over her tits for emphasis. "You lost the game. I'll send you a clone when I need a maid. I'll need one soon." He watched as Ino pulled back, her expression shifting continuously between angry, aroused, and disappointed. "Still," he said. "It would be a pity to send you away without a consolation prize, don't you think?" Without waiting for an answer, he pushed her back, pinning her to the ground, his hand already inside her panties.

"Naruto, what are you - doingggg!" she started asking, only for her words to devolve into a wordless moan as his hands slid inside her panties, teasing her nether lips aggressively, his chakra already gathered around his fingers.

Though, from her expression, Naruto could see that he hadn't needed to add even that, an hour she spent trying to bring him to climax had pushed her quite close to it as well. "I can stop if you want," Naruto said, but no answer came, her pleasure preventing her from stopping him, but her pride not allowing her to ask more. In a rare moment of kindness, Naruto decided to continue with his dirty massage. She had deserved that much relief after fruitlessly slaving over his cock, after all.

Soon, Ino was trembling on the ground, her juices staining his wooden floor. "It was a pleasure betting with you, Ino-chan," he said, then stood up, determined to leave her on the ground, half-naked, covered in shame and pleasure… But he there was a problem, he realized. He had a meeting with Shizune, and the last thing he wanted was to have that meeting with a raging boner. He leaned over Ino, putting his hands under her head. "Open wide," he said with a wide smile.

"Don't you dare-" Ino started, her open mouth providing him with the opening he needed. He pushed inside her mouth mercilessly, her throat clamping around his shaft.

"That's the stuff," he moaned in pleasure as his cock disappeared inside her throat, sending the shivers of pleasure across his body. The helpless gagging and wheezing that was leaving Ino's mouth made it even better. He pulled out, planning to push inside her mouth once more, but her expression forced him to abort his plan, as she looked close enough to faint. Instead, he wrapped his hand around his shaft, and started beating. The pleasure built up quickly, assisted by the vision of one of the most beautiful woman in Konoha laying on the floor, drunk with pleasure. Soon, the climax hit, allowing him to spray her chest and face with a generous amount of his release.

She said nothing, just watching him as her bruised lips were half-parted in arousal, trying to catch her breath. He was tempted to bring carry her to the shower, but he had a feeling he wouldn't be able to catch the meeting if he tried to do that. Her naked body, being caressed by the warm water temptingly was something he wouldn't be able to reject. And he didn't want to spoil his game.

Instead, he walked upstairs alone and took a quick shower. A change of clothes later, he was ready to walk outside once more, though his erection, coming back to life was a bit convenient.

As he walked toward the meeting, there was only one question in his mind. Just how likely for him to convince Shizune to help him with it.

Maybe he could convince her that it was medicinal.


	4. Chapter 4

An hour later, Naruto was in one of the meeting rooms, waiting for Shizune to appear, as they needed to go over the school budget. It was one of the less glamorous aspects of his upcoming role, but unfortunately, with the power, came a mind-numbing amount of details. Of course, he could do what the Sandaime had done and trusted the council to handle details…

Even contemplating was enough to send Naruto a fit of laughter. It was probably Sandaime's second biggest mistake, one directly after trusting Danzo, despite the fact that the half-blind fucker had screwed up so many times, including an actual coup that tried to kill Sandaime, supporting Orochimaru's research, and sabotaging Konoha's defenses to enable Sand/Sound invasion attempt. Despite all, Sandaime was a trusting idiot, and allowed Danzo to maintain a fucking private army which he built up from brainwashed orphans.

And it wasn't like his attempts actually helped Konoha, which might be a mitigating factor. No, he had a direct role in every problem Konoha had experienced in last twenty years. Orochimaru's defection, Kabuto's craziness, Pain's insanity, abduction of Hinata when she was just a child, destruction of Uchiha clan… All of them could be easily traced back to Danzo, but Sandaime still allowed him to act uninterrupted.

The council was problematic to a lesser degree, but only due to lack of power. And it wasn't like it was hard to come across better in comparison with a crazy, paranoid man with a huge superiority complex and a private, utterly loyal army, not to mention a special love for mass murder and human experimentation. Still, the council was a frightful mess. Their actions damaged the quality of Ninja trained, not to mention all the damages Konoha economy suffered as they supported their own business through excessive tariffs, tax exceptions, and legal monopolies. All because Sandaime was lazy enough to sign whatever Council produced without protest, trusting their explanations that it would affect Konoha positively through flowery proses like civilian-ninja integration and similar nonsense. Naruto had no intention of copying him. It didn't matter that he wanted to be Hokage because of his personal protection and comfort, if he was going to do something, he was going to do it right.

Ergo, the reason for his voluntary participation to the mind-numbing budget meetings with Shizune, the actual person that was running Konoha. Tsunade was one of Naruto's favorite people, but that didn't mean that Naruto was blind to her faults. She was a good leader about major things and inspiration, and the improvements she had brought to the medical program was nothing less than a miracle, saving untold lives of not only ninjas, but also the civilians in Konoha and surrounding villages. Still, it was much better than Sandaime when it came to delegating. At least she was delegating the power to the people that were actually on her side.

Then, the door banged open, distracting him from his thoughts. Naruto might have reached for a kunai, but the way it was opened was far too familiar for him to take surprise. "Welcome, Shizune," he said with a soft smile on his lips. "What was it this time that left you fuming?"

"Sorry Naruto," Shizune apologized as she threw herself into the nearest seat, her face red with exertion. "This time it was the hospital. They somehow managed to spend more than their entire wartime budget during the meeting, and the meeting lasted a bit too long."

"They were trying to get your signature for the expenses, right?" he asked, even as he reached for his storage and unsealed a pitcher of Margarita, a special icy cocktail from the land of Spring, and filled a large glass for Shizune. He had never seen her drink before, but he hoped that, with her frustration, this time would prove an exception. A little alcohol would help her to loosen up, which in turn would help him to wear her down in special ways. After all, he had every intention of stealing her from Tsunade as the main contact to manage his paperwork, and what better was there to convince her.

"Thanks, Naruto," Shizune said as she chugged the drink, not caring about the alcohol content at all, indicating she was Tsunade's apprentice in more than one way. "You know the old geezers, always trying to pull one over you."

"Oh, don't I know," Naruto answered even as he filled another glass. Since she was Tsunade's apprentice, she needed a lot of alcohol to make her even slightly tipsy. Or so he assumed, at least, because he didn't actually remember seeing her drinking, but he was pretty sure that she had an iron stomach after traveling with Tsunade for years.

* * *

An hour later, Naruto was cursing himself as he tried to carry Shizune to her own apartment, hoping that no one heard her off-key singing. His genius plan had hit an unexpected snag. Apparently, Shizune was a total lightweight, and two margaritas proved enough to send her on a trip to la-la land.

And that screwed his plans completely. He might be a lot of things, but pathetic enough to molest a black-out drunk girl, he was not. So, he hopped rooftop to rooftop, using a henge to hide their identities to prevent ridiculous rumors, and soon, he arrived at Shizune's apartment. Her locks and seals might have as been non-existent against Naruto's skill, opening with barely more than a glance, and soon, they were inside.

"Come on, Shizune, it's time to sleep," he whispered as he stood about in front of her bed, trying to make her unwrap her arms from his neck.

"I'm not drunk," Shizune slurred with the full confidence of a first time drunk. "But the world is spinning."

"Of course it's not," Naruto answered. "You just exhausted yourself working for that old lady Tsunade."

Shizune suddenly giggled. "Tsunade is a liar, she's not old."

"Yes, Shizune," Naruto said. "Everyone knows she is using an illusion to look younger."

Shizune started laughing so hard that she fell off his arms, thankfully to her bed. "That's the trick," she added, giggles squeezing between her words, like she was enjoying the best joke of her life.

"What's the trick?" Naruto asked, genuinely curious. It seemed like Shizune was about to spill the beans in something important. And while he might be above abusing her drunkenness for sexual pleasure, he wasn't above abusing it for ferreting out some secrets.

"I can't tell, Shishou made me promise not to tell anyone else," she said, followed by even more gigging.

"But I'm your Shishou," Naruto answered, using henge to take Tsunade's appearance. "Surely you can tell me."

"Okay," Shizune answered, her mannerism suddenly demure. "The secret is how your Strength of a Hundred Seal actually makes you younger whenever you use, and you use illusion to look older, tricking everyone."

"Thank you, Shizune," Naruto, still disguised as Tsunade, answered, but she was already unconscious. "Interesting," he murmured as he dispelled his disguise. His mind was already about the implications of what he just learned, especially when in relation to his desires. Until now, the only thing that prevented him from hitting Tsunade was the knowledge of what lied underneath of her illusion. But if that assumption was wrong…

Maybe it was time to forge a closer relationship with his Hokage.

* * *

It was almost midnight when he jumped on the window of Tsunade's office. "Hello baa-chan," he said, only to dodge the heavyweight that aimed his face.

"Brat," Tsunade said with an apparent anger. "How many times I need to tell you not to call me that."

"Far more than you already did," he answered, but despite his casual mannerism, he was examining Tsunade's face. And now that he knew what to look, he could easily look past the obvious anger she was displaying to notice the smug victory behind it. Of course, she was pulling a great prank whenever someone tried to needle her about her age, and the physical punishment she 'rightfully' inflicted in the aftermath was just a bonus.

"What do you want, brat," she said even as she lay on her chair, her feet on the table that was completely devoid of any documents, instead of holding a large pitcher of sake. "Don't you see I'm working?"

"Of course," Naruto answered. "I came to prevent you from drinking that cheap swill," he said, sending the pitcher against the wall with a surprise wind jutsu, its contents spilling on the ground.

"Brat!" Tsunade said as she stood up, fuming angry. If there was one thing that was guaranteed to send her spinning in anger, it was to mess with her alcohol.

Naruto had to admit, for all of his power, it was a scary sight enough to intimidate even him, but thankfully, he came prepared. "I brought you something better," he said, quickly unsealing a bottle of top quality sake, a special gift from Wind Daimyo. It was a special vintage that was produced before the Villages had been established, by a clan specializing in farming and wine-making that had been massacred during those bloody times. Most of their production was lost in the fights that scoured their compounds, the remaining ones becoming prized possessions of various Daimyo's.

"Forgiven," Tsunade said instantly as she sat on her chair. "Pull a seat and let's break that treasure."

Naruto did exactly that, filling two saucers with it. For a moment, they were both silent, enjoying the liqueur. Naruto wasn't a connoisseur, but even he could appreciate the taste. He filled the second, and spoke as they were drinking. "It's a pity you are a shit card player, Baa-chan, otherwise we could have played some poker to have fun."

"Brat, I could smash you whenever you want," she said, pulling a deck from the confines of her bosom instantly.

"Bring it on," Naruto said as he pulled a deck of money around a hundred thousand ryos, the standard bill for a Jounin team for a month-long A-rank mission. An equal amount of money appeared on Tsunade's hands immediately, and they started playing.

Twenty minutes passed. "Too bad," Tsunade said with a gleeful tone, revealing her hand. "I almost feel bad, taking your money after you brought that perfect gift for me," she said, pulling another pile of money towards her. "But you're out of money," she added, pointing at the empty space in front of him that was holding his money until the last round, where he put all of his money to the deal instead of. "You don't look good, though, do you want to have a break?"

Naruto was sweating bullets, exhausted like he just left a huge battle, mental strain taking its tool. First, he had come up with the plan, he assumed the first stage would be easy. After all, how hard could it be to intentionally lose in poker? But no, Tsunade proved that her epithet wasn't an exaggeration, making Naruto sweat for his every loss. Any moment he lost concentration, he somehow ended up winning, no matter how terrible the situation was.

He let himself relax. The first part was over, and he managed to drive Tsunade's confidence to a maximum. And like any gambler, that confidence would be her ruin. "Of course not," he said, putting five hundred thousand ryo on the table, a small fortune.

Ten minutes later, things were on Naruto's side once more, with Tsunade losing her initial winnings, followed by a fifty thousands loss from her own pocket. It was a difficult task to limit his earnings, but not as difficult as actually losing the money in the first place. "It seems that things are finally going in their natural direction. Are you sure you don't want to stop here, to save yourself from further pain."

"No, brat," Tsunade said like any true gambler, with the absolute belief that things were going to turn the way she wanted. "We're going to play until I take your boxers off you."

Naruto smiled, genuinely amused. It was his aim as well, after all, but probably not the way Tsunade was planning.

The next round turned, and they distributed the cards, and flipped open first three cards, eight of clubs, six of spades, and four of spades. From the sudden shine on Tsunade's face, he understood that she probably made a three-of-a-kind, either with sixes or fours, because he was already holding a pair of eights in his hands. Tsunade pushed two hundred thousand forward, and Naruto matched after a long minute where he spent examining Tsunade's face as if he was trying to find a sign of bluff. "You're bluffing," he said with an absolutely certain tone before matching her bet.

The fourth card that opened was another six, giving her four of a kind. "I raise by two hundred thousand," she said, her voice burning with glee.

"I see, and raise it a million," Naruto answered. Normally, what he was doing would be a ridiculous thing, putting a literal fortune on the long chance that the fifth card would be the last eight on the deck, but Naruto trusted his luck, especially when it was supported by Tsunade's bad luck.

"I don't have that kind of money with me, brat," Tsunade said, conveniently ignoring that she didn't probably have that kind of money unless she started to sell Senju assets. "But I can put an I.O.U."

"God no," Naruto laughed, needing to convince Tsunade for an alternate bet. And he wouldn't agree to an I.O.U from her even if it wasn't the case. No one that was worth their salt ever did, because Tsunade never paid them, a habit that hadn't been changed even after she became the Hokage.

Before her ascension, the unlucky owners that gave her credit just wrote it off, because it was impossible to send debt collectors against a woman that could generate a localized earthquake with a flick of her finger through brute force, especially when the same women knew hundreds of medical techniques that could be easily adapted for torture, and had the perfect medical skills to keep her target alive through the pain. A situation that got even more pronounced after she became the Hokage. After all, adding a village full of black ops operators and killing machines under her direct command didn't exactly strengthen the hand of the debt collectors.

"Come on, Brat," Tsunade begged. "I'm your Hokage, shouldn't you trust me on that."

"Not when it comes to gambling," Naruto said. "If you can't pay, we'll cap the hand to five hundred thousand. It's a good payout, right?"

But Tsunade's eyes were stuck on the additional pile two times the size, one she couldn't get because she didn't have funds to match. Naruto knew that it wasn't the money itself, because other than top quality sake, Tsunade had everything she needed and more. It was the score, after all the years she lost, she wanted to win big for once. And that made her desperate.

"Although," Naruto said in a negligent manner. "I might be convinced of an alternative deal."

"Agreed," Tsunade said, jumping before he finished his explanation.

"Let me finish. I'm curious about how old you are under all those illusion seals. I'll allow you even pull back two hundred of the pile. In return, we'll play the game until dawn or one of us is bankrupt, and I put a seal on you to destroy all illusions over you whenever I want."

Tsunade looked shocked about his unexpected demand, and even that wasn't enough to destroy her blindness caused by the pile of money in front of her. "Isn't that a bit much," Tsunade said. "Whenever you want?"

"For a fourteen hundred thousand bet from my end? My new house cost less," he said mockingly.

"Accepted," she said in the end, flipping open her hand, showing that a pair of sixes in her hand, giving her four-of-a-kind. Naruto flipped, revealing his three-of-a-kind. "You're a sucker, brat," Tsunade said with a happy glee, reaching for the pile.

"Not so fast," Naruto said. "There is still last card present. Why don't we check it first."

"Come on, what are the chances that the last eight is there?" she said dismissively.

Naruto laughed. "With your luck?"

Only then, it occurred Tsunade that she might have been a bit too hasty agreeing such a bet, but it was too late. She reached the deck, and flipped the last card. Eight of Spades, sealing Naruto's victory.

Tsunade watched with shocked eyes as Naruto pulled the pile of cash towards him, and only after the bulk of the money disappeared into his storage scroll that she remembered her end of the bet. "Come on, Brat," she said with a begging tone, her desperation clear. "You won't relieve an old woman like me from her only vanity, right?"

Naruto laughed. "I strongly doubt that there is an old woman under all that cover, right, Tsunade-chan?"

She looked at him sharply. "You knew!" she accused.

"I didn't exactly until now," he said. "But I was suspecting for a while, thanks for confirming it though."

"The bet doesn't count then," Tsunade tried to argue in one last panic.

"Do you remember the exact wording of it, Tsunade-chan?"

It took a second for Tsunade remember, followed by a thick blush. "You'll put a seal to cancel the illusions over me."

"Don't forget the most important part," he said, leaning to caress her cheek, putting a temporary seal there that would do that exact thing. It was a rush to feel her, one of the strongest women with an army under her command, to tremble under his barest touch. "I can do that whenever I want, no restriction."

He watched for a second, enjoying the expression of shock on her face, and before Tsunade could say anything, he sent a thick stream of chakra to the seal, destroying all the illusions she was wearing, her silhouette hidden behind a thick cloud, one that soon dissipated, revealing…


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto had to pinch himself to believe that he wasn't dreaming. The woman, no girl, that stood in front of him was Tsunade, but he would have trouble recognizing if he hadn't seen old photos of her. Gone was the milf look, replaced by a blushing woman barely in her twenties, with a cute face, perfectly toned limbs, and flowing blond hair. There was one exception, her impressive breasts of course. He was happy to see that they were not a part of the illusion, as he was afraid that they would be a part of the illusion, and about to disappear with the illusion.

His fears came out empty, he realized as he examined her breasts in great detail. They were large, spectacular, and gravity-defying enough to not to need the flimsy support her bra provided, barely constrained by her green kimono, though her hands added to the cover-up soon, making Naruto laugh. "Don't tell me that Tsu-chan is feeling shy now that she cannot hide behind the illusion."

"Don't call me Tsu-chan, brat," she said, even her voice sounding younger.

"Come on, Tsu-chan, don't be like that, I can't call this beauty baa-chan, it would be a pity," he said, dragging his hand over her cheek, then barely dodging a follow-up punch. He shook his finger. "I would be careful," he said. "What if ANBU came to check the noise, only to see your hidden beauty."

That was enough to bring her to a stretching halt. "Promise me you won't tell anyone!" she asked, distressed.

Naruto understood her distress. If other villages knew that, they would do everything to kidnap her, peace or no peace. And even in Konoha, there would be a lot of people that would be interested in learning her secrets, either through gifts or threats. The eternal youth was a prize too big for people, even the biggest allies, to ignore. "I promise I won't reveal it to someone else unless you agree, Tsu-chan," he said, brushing her cheek once more, this time evoking no punch as relatiation. "I protect what's mine, after all." Relieved by his promise, she neglected to pay attention to the second part of his statement. A big mistake, Naruto shrugged, not bothering to repeat. Soon, she was going to learn it wasn't just an empty statement, but a declaration of intent. "So, are we going to continue playing, or all those defeats are enough for your sweet cheeks."

Again, the challenge to her pride was enough to evoke her fighting spirit, the spirit that brought her endless troubles. She sat back, cards already in her hands, mixing furiously in an attempt to distract him from the blush that was spreading to her face. Apparently, she had a thick skin for compliments and comments about her beauty due to the cover provided by her illusion. With it gone, she was vulnerable to sweet talk. A fact that made Naruto's self-appointed mission much easier, making him revise tonight's target once more.

Ten more minutes of play, and the area in front of her that was supposed to hold her money was barren as a winter field. "I'm out," she said with a practiced sadness. "Are you sure you won't take any I.O.U, I promise I'll pay."

"You have a reputation on that, Tsu-chan," he answered. "Still, the game is over. Too bad you're too coward to what you threatened to do to me."

"Who're you calling a coward, brat," she said, genuinely angry.

"Well, I remember someone threatening me to send away without my boxers. I hardly think you can risk doing the same."

"Of course I can," she said in reflex, only for a shocked expression to follow up when she realized what she had just committed to. But her expression solidified once more, no matter how uncomfortable, she was far too prideful from pulling away from a bet she already declared for, no matter how uncomfortable.

Naruto said nothing, just throw two hundred thousand ryo towards her. "Okay, here is a little seed money for you. But if you lose all of it, I remove your kimono, agreed?"

Tsunade nodded, almost in trance, her out of control addiction not allowing her to reject. He could see on her face that she knew it was a horrible idea, but the part that desired a victory, whispering that this time it was her turn was louder than the rational part of her bran. This time, in her panicked state, five minutes was all it took her to hit the zero. Helpless, she reached to remove her robe. "Stop," Naruto said as he stood up.

"I knew you wouldn't-" Tsunade started, only for her explanation to stall when she realized Naruto was already behind him, leading her to a standing position.

"The deal was me removing your robe, Tsu-chan," he said, this time, her new nickname going unremarked on her emotional rollercoaster. She stood helpless, trembling as Naruto pulled off her robe slowly, his fingers occasionally touching her naked skin. Soft, glancing, accidental touches, but touches nevertheless.

"Pervert," she spat, trying to use the anger to mask her real feelings, such as the shock she felt against the fact that she was being undressed by a man decades junior to her.

Naruto just shrugged. "Tested with a beauty like you, Tsu-chan, all men are perverts." Then, as she was busy blushing, he sealed her outer robe into a storage seal, then threw another bundle of money on the table. "This one is for your shirt," he said.

She was frozen almost a minute, but he wasn't surprised when she reached for the money after an agonizing moment. This time Naruto managed to lose three hundred thousand at first, building up Tsunade's hopes that her luck finally turned, before winning it all back. "Stand up, Tsu-chan," he said with a cheerful voice as he walked behind her once more. She stood up, stumbling like a drunk, but Naruto knew that it had nothing to do with the alcohol she consumed. It was the repeated losses and emotional highs, managing to attain an achievement alcohol wasn't able to.

This time, Naruto was even slower as he untied the sash that was a part of her shirt, his every touch lingering. "Hurry up, you pervert," she said, her face bright, though, from arousal or anger, Naruto wasn't sure.

"If you wish so, Tsu-chan," he said, grabbed her shirt, and pulled, the buttons flying across the room. "Better?" he said with a mocking tone, enjoying the way her skin trembled with the sudden turn of style. He stopped for a second, examining her legendary tits, being held back by a weak excuse of a bra, straining under the pressure of her flesh. Naruto was tempted to push her on the table, rip off the bra, and push his cock between them, but unfortunately, that was still a bit far away.

"Are you satisfied-" Tsunade started when another bundle, this time even thicker, fall in front of her. She gulped, but still reached for it.

But this time, Naruto was able to catch something that made him very satisfied. Pure, sexual arousal, tainting her desire to gamble. Apparently, famous anti-pervert Tsunade's defenses weren't as strong as she managed to convince everyone else to believe. That, or the loss of illusion affected her more than Naruto thought it would. Either case, she was his.

The game didn't even last two hands, with majority burning with two-pairs she pitted against his three-of-a-kind. And like clockwork, Naruto was behind her, his hands slowly crawling towards the button of her pants. It clicked, and Naruto started pulling it down, this time, his fingers pressing tight against her skin, forsaking any attempt to make his touch look like an accident. And he got his reward when he was pushing her pants down his knees, his face just an inch from her plump ass, clad in her green panties. The panties were much larger and much more boring than Naruto would have preferred, but a detail was more than enough to compensate for it, the wet patch that proved her arousal.

This time, clad just in her underwear, she just sat down, picked a bundle of money, almost a million, and started mixing the cards. Naruto didn't comment on her apparent enthusiasm, nor the amount she rated her last pieces of clothing for. He was more than ready to pay ten times irrevocably just to push her to the next level.

They started playing. Funny enough, that round lasted much longer than the most, mainly because Tsunade had lost her desire to win, but playing as a formality. But in the end, Naruto's luck couldn't be denied. She stood up much quicker than it was necessary, waiting as Naruto walked behind her, his pace crawlingly slow.

"Maybe that's enough for tonight," Naruto said absentmindedly. "What do you think, Tsu-chan? Should I erase your debt this time?"

"I lost, you won. There's no need to play mercy card. I don't want to owe any debt," Tsunade said, trying to sound calm, but he could actually read a hint of panic in her tone. She was actually afraid that he might stop there. And empty fear, as Naruto could never do that, especially after three blue-balls he suffered throughout the day, but yanking her chain was fun.

Naruto stopped for a moment, trying to push away the image of Tsunade with a collar around her neck, with him yanking it occasionally. Even if something like that was possible, which he strongly doubted, it was a long way away. Convincing her to have sex was something, but putting her to a submissive position was a mountain of a challenge. Maybe it could be achieved, but not before a lot of preparation of practice.

Instead, he focused on the reality, dragging his fingers on the smoothness that was her back, listening to her as she struggled to keep her moans unheard. Then, the clip of her bra clicked, and her bra was about to fall when Naruto grabbed it, wanting to savor the moment like a kid receiving his first birthday present.

He dragged his fingers slowly over her shoulders, pushing the straps out of the way before sliding down, tracing the edge of her globes until he reached the intersection with her bra. He slid his fingers under the bra, this time following the seam, barely missing her nipple, sending a tremble through her body. "What do you think, Tsu-chan? Should I hurry up?"

Her automatic nodding was too sweet to ignore, so in a sudden change of attitude, he pulled the bra away, presenting her glorious breasts to his attention. He dragged his fingers over her naked skin, and whispered. "Are those all-natural, Tsu-chan? Or maybe you applied your amazing medical skills to cheat a little." She said nothing, but from her reaction, Naruto was ready to bet it was the other.

"So, Tsu-chan," he said as he let his hands fall on her stomach, pulling her close until her butt was pressing to his erection. "I think it was enough game for tonight? After all, I don't think you can afford to lose more."

"No!" Tsunade exclaimed. "We need to finish the game."

"Really," Naruto said, and without saying anything else, he pushed her over the table, her tits smashing over the cards that he used to strip her. He dragged his fingers over her panties, feeling her dampness, while using the other to release his shaft from the confines of his clothing. "This tells me that you don't care about the game at all."

She answered nothing, but the way she was trembling, and adding the fact that she had enough power to demolish the building if she had disagreed with his assessment, told him that he hit the bullseye. He pulled her panties down until they were hanging idly on her knees. He pulled his pants down, letting his raging erection breathe.

First, he pressed it on her plump cheeks, dragging down slowly it was aligned with her wet entrance, and she gasped. He grabbed her hair, pulling harshly, his lips pressing to her ears. "Answer to your Hokage," he whispered, his arousal thick in his tone.

"Yes," Tsunade whispered in an equally thick tone. "I don't care about the game at all."

"And what do you want from your Hokage, Tsu-chan, if you don't want to gamble."

"I want you to do it," she said.

But he did nothing, his cock hovering like he was just about to enter. "Be clear, Tsu-chan. What do you want?"

"I … I want you to fuck me," she whispered, a voice nevertheless rang in the silence of the room.

"My pleasure, Tsu-chan," he said before pushing forward, feeling her warmth enveloping his shaft. He was very glad that the office was completely sealed for anyone other than proper authorization, a small group that contained just four people, Tsunade, Shizune, Sakura, and him, which meant that he was free to cut loose. A grunt ripped from his mouth, mixing with Tsunade's cries.

He had to admit, it was probably the most erotic experience of his life. It wasn't sensual, but nevertheless erotic. After all, how many people could claim to gamble with the Hokage until she had nothing but her panties, then teased her until she begged to be fucked, only to push her down on her own table where she ruled the village, mounting her mercilessly. The fact that the cards and the money that he used to seduce her were still on the table, occasionally sticking to her body made the moment even more ethereal.

He pushed deeper, enjoying the way she clamped around his shaft despite it making it much harder to push inside her. "Damn girl, with your tightness, you're practically virgin. Is it a side effect of your technique, or has it been so long since you've been with a man."

He continued pushing even as he waited for an answer, enjoying the way she was struggling to speak between the moans. "Far too long," she managed to murmur. "Not since Dan."

He pushed harder to disturb the sudden feeling of melancholy falling on her at the mention of her dead lover, replacing her memories with loud cries of pleasure. Still, he was shocked to hear that she hadn't been with a man for almost three decades. It was a small miracle that her virginity didn't grow back. For a while, neither spoke, enjoying the moment as Naruto invalidated her pseudo-virginity.

"You're a dirty girl, aren't you Tsu-chan. Mewling like a kitten on the table that you just lost your personal fortune. Does it make you hornier that you're being rammed behind by one of the soldiers you're supposed to command." She said nothing, just moaned, and Naruto decided to push his luck. He took a hold of her hair once more, pulling harshly. "When I ask a question, Tsu-chan, I expect a prompt answer!"

"Sorry," she moaned, apologizing, and then the answer spilled of her rose lips. "Yes, I like it! I hate being the Hokage, all the memories, all the responsibility, everyone looking at me to come with the solutions. I hate every second I spent behind that desk. It's the exactly the amount of respect this desk deserves."

Naruto didn't bother to ask why she was still the Hokage if she hated it that much. After all, it was him and Jiraiya that put her there though emotional blackmail, and after that, she just kept the position until he was ready to take it. She deserved a big reward for it, and Naruto's mind was filled with a range of them both would enjoy. "Just one more month, Tsu-chan," he whispered, punctuating with a kiss to her earlobe. "Just one more month, and you'll never be behind this desk." A laugh escaped his mouth, interrupting his explanation. "You'll be under it, over it, in front of it many times, of course, as you served your Hokage to your full capacity, but never behind it."

The sudden gyration of her hips told him that she wasn't exactly against the idea. Still, he could feel his arousal building up, so he shut up, slamming into her repeatedly, their moans only interrupted by the sound of flesh hitting flesh. Soon, Tsunade started trembling, squeezing his shaft even tighter. So tight that he almost had a dangerous explosion, only his reflexes saving him, allowing him to paint Tsunade's back while.

While he was far from satisfied, he was aware that Tsunade wouldn't last long if he tried to continue at the same pace. The solution was simple, a sensual pause. Without warning, he flipped her so that she was lying across the table, the money and the cards acting as a temporary mattress. He leaned forward softly, his lips parted into a kiss. Tsunade watched him approaching, shocked, helpless as he sealed her lips. Nevertheless, they started mirroring his movements after a moment's pause, sharing a sweet moment, contrasting with burning passion of earlier.

Naruto let his hands roam freely over her body, trying to memorize every part of her smooth skin. He could feel Tsunade's hands exploring his body in a similar manner, but he could feel the helplessness behind her touch, like trying to convince herself it was neither a dream nor a passing fancy. Naruto focused on the kiss, trying to convey that it was neither. She was his, and there was nothing anybody could do to change it, not even herself.

He climbed on the table without even interrupting the kiss, positioning himself in the simplest sexual position there was. Simplest, yet nevertheless, the most intimate. He pushed inside her, feeling her legs wrapping around his waist as if to pull him even deeper, as if to create a connection. "You are beautiful, Tsu-chan," he said as he pulled out, examining her beautiful body, her tits dangling freely with each push. "You are beautiful, and you are mine."

The tightening grip of her legs was all the answer Naruto needed. He leaned, captured her lips, and they melted…


	6. Chapter 6

Sakura watched the scene that was happening with an overwhelming sense of shock, trying to stand on her feet, combating the overwhelming sensation of vertigo. The view that met her was the last thing she expected to see when she looked through the small opening between the wall and the door of Hokage's office.

Just a few minutes ago, she was at the hospital, having just completed the budget preparation for her own department, and decided to visit Shizune to align before the tomorrow's meeting. But she found Shizune sleeping. A rarity, as Shizune was a bit obsessive when it came to budget planning, a side effect of trying to balance Tsunade's gambling debts for years. Still, Sakura shrugged, deciding to cut her some slack. It wasn't easy to do most of the paperwork the Hokage supposed to do while working as a doctor in the hospital as well.

So Sakura decided to visit her master instead, hoping to get her signature on the draft. Technically, Hokage shouldn't sign the draft as it would allow her to sneak out additional expenses later on, but Tsunade had shown little care about what she referred as 'useless bean-counting details'. Sakura could make the document transferring half of the village's treasure to the red-light district, and Tsunade would still sign without bothering to read.

Instead of going to Tsunade's home, Sakura went to Hokage tower. Tsunade was always at her office at midnight, using the time to drink without distraction. Sakura decided to tease her teacher a bit, so she carefully opened the door, peering inside through the slight opening, expecting to catch Tsunade drinking…

Her desire came true in a sense, the part of her mind that managed to stay in the working condition despite the avalanche of shock noted. She had caught Tsunade drinking, evidenced by the bottle of sake that was resting on the table, tagged with a title Sakura didn't recognize. Even more, sake was on the ground, pooling around the broken glass. A detail that would be shocking in the normal circumstances, but in that particular situation, but the honor of being the most surprising thing belonged to Tsunade's underwear…

Which paled in importance when compared to her naked body, even without the illusion to hide her true appearance, bent over her table, being rammed mercilessly by Naruto. Under the grip of the shock, she just stood there as her teammate grabbed Tsunade's hair and pulled back roughly, revealing Tsunade's tits, big and firm enough to evoke a sense of inadequacy. "Yes, fuck me harder!" Tsunade shouted, though Sakura only knew that because she was able to read her lips, all the noise they generated being suppressed by the sound dampening seals of the office.

But that wasn't as surprising as a second later, when Naruto followed up with a loud spank, reprimanding her for daring to order him, a motion that made Tsunade apologize instead of blind rage, which was followed by him patting her head as a reward, one that left Tsunade smiling contently.

Confused, she did the only thing she could do. She pulled the door close, leaving the tower with a slow daze. The only reason she wasn't running was the lack of her trust to her feet, not believing that they had what it took to carry her without falling, not when they shook harder than a bikini-wearing model in a blizzard.

* * *

It was almost three when Naruto left Hokage's office together with Tsunade. And as a 'gentleman' he had to escort her to her home, just in case someone tried to assault such a fragile woman! And at the doorway, Tsunade invited him for drinks, which collapsed into another mad scramble for clothes as soon as they passed the doorway, a journey that reached to her bed only as the sun was appearing over the horizon. It took another two hours for them to sleep, when Tsunade finally collapsed in exhaustion despite her determination to compensate for the decades that passed without sex.

It was all fun, but it was also the reason why Naruto was currently running towards to the gate, because he was half-an-hour late for his mission. He found Temari, already waiting for him at the gate, the way she was tapping to her giant fan wasn't really a good sign about her state of mind. "Sorry, I got lost in the road of life," he said. And fell to the paradise, he completed in his mind before dodging a rush of wind sharper than an ordinary sword. "Careful there, Temari-chan, you might have hurt me there."

"That's no less than you deserve," she answered. "Not only you're late, but you dare to give such a disrespectful response."

"Come on, Temari-chan, have some respect for a running joke. I'm Kakashi's student, after all." He only received an angry glare in response. "Wow, talk about the claws. Trouble in paradise?"

He wasn't expecting to receive another slice of wind in response to his casual comment, which he had dodged only thanks to his reflexes. Interestingly, it also proved that his offhand comment hit a sensitive place, drawing blood. Something unexpected, considering she had just married her longtime boyfriend, Shikamaru, a few months ago after dating for years.

Temari gestured him to walk, and they started to get away from Konoha at a soft pace, ninjas in their caliber at least. The silence afforded Naruto enough time to think about a reason, any rumor, any fuck up from Shikamaru that might cause that foul mood in her, anything, but he came blank.

Then it clicked him, that was likely the problem. Shikamaru was the smartest person Naruto ever known, but he was also the laziest by far. So lazy that even cloud watching counted as an actual hobby for him. And more importantly, one of his favorite arguments was to claim that women were troublesome. Combined, it didn't draw a very satisfying bedroom life for Temari, which would explain her stress build up.

Curious, he decided to watch for the signs to check whether his observations were correct. It took less than ten minutes for him to confirm his initial diagnosis. For an educated eye, Temari's actions were easy to identify, especially when looking for them specifically. And Naruto probably had the best attention when it came to noticing those details, second only to his deceased godfather.

He knew that Temari was absolutely off-limits. Not only that she was the sister of one of his best friends, but also, she was married to his most important future adviser. The problems it would cause if it has been known revealed that he had sex with Temari was unimaginable. So, he knew that he should stay away from her and keep focused on the mission. After all, there were going to stay for just one day, and would return after the signing of the treaty between two nobles were complete, witnessed by Konoha and Suna though their presence.

But there was one problem. Naruto was horny.

He had held himself back for years of course, and yesterday's encounters should have made him more than satisfied. Not only he finally started Hinata's training, a something he had been looking forward for months, but also, once again his famous luck shone through and he ended up with two surprises, Ino, and Tsunade. Especially, he had never thought to end up fucking his current Hokage, but his luck didn't disappoint… Still, even with that, he was beset with a desire to discover how Temari tasted.

Still, he might have managed to hold himself back if it wasn't for the first break they took. Trying to compensate for their late start, they had taken a harder pace than the usual, and as a result, they were feeling a bit overheated. The issue came from Temari's preferred way of sweat management. She sat over a nearby stone, loosening her robe a bit and using her war fan to create a small breeze, completely missing the fact that the shirt she was wearing underneath had turned transparent with sweat, sticking to her chest.

Naruto licked his lips, carefully examining her while staying unnoticed, feeling his pants getting tighter. There was no harm in a bit of teasing, he decided, and walked softly until he was behind her, gathering his chakra around his fingers. An unnoticeable amount for him, meaning enough to kill a Chunin through exhaustion in less than ten seconds. Normally, he would have preferred to use even less, but he was facing a bit of a time crunch. They were supposed to start moving in five minutes.

He pressed his hands on Temari's shoulders, his fingers dancing aggressively. "What are you doinggg," she shouted, only for her exclamation to collapse under ambush of a moan, brought forth by his attention. Her hands rose to her face, completely surprised.

"I wanted to apologize," Naruto answered with a calm voice, acting like he didn't even notice her moan, and she believed his visage of obviousness, pulling her hand away from her mouth, trying to act like nothing worth notice had just occurred. Naruto smiled, enjoying the unexpected benefit of his fake persona of stupidity and naivety. Somehow, she just believed that the amazing moan of pleasure she had let out was missed by him. Two more minutes, he continued his massage relentlessly, feeling her pleasure growing under his touch, despite his fingers not straying from her shoulders even for a second.

Drown in an unexpected rush of pleasure, she didn't notice the small seal on her neck, left there by Naruto's fingers. It was a small, temporary thing, barely noticeable under sunlight, shining softly as it tried to settle. Then, with one last blink, it faded, becoming unnoticeable from her beautiful tanned skin.

Then, without a warning, he pulled back. "It's time to go," he said, enjoying the moment's loss on Temari's face before she schooled her expression.

"Let's go," she replied, fixed her robe, and they started running. She didn't ask for him to lengthen the massage, but she also didn't get angry at him for his unsolicited touch, so he marked the first encounter as a modest success. Any quicker, and the hunt would lose its fun.

Watching an uncomfortable arousal growing on her face was a true pleasure though. The small seal Naruto had put over her neck, though simple in design, was a true masterpiece of Jiraiya. It prevented the dissipation of the target's sexual pleasure while simultaneously preventing them from cumming.

For the next hour, Temari's face grown redder and redder, though her eyes were still clear as the day, a proof of her iron will. However, to break iron, for all of its strength, only a crack was enough. Each hit, however soft, allowed the crack to grow and spread until it reached the core, compromising its reliability.

The next damage was self-inflicted. "I'll go for a quick check," she murmured, her face red. "I think I saw something, stay here." Then, before Naruto could say anything, she dashed off the opening.

Naruto smiled, his fingers cycling through another of Jiraiya's favorites, the invisibility jutsu. He had no intention of following Temari's hasty order, so he followed her, careful not to make any noise. The jutsu was effective, but unfortunately, not without its faults, making his features momentarily visible in any sharp movement. A small detail very unlikely to be noticed by Temari in her state, but there was no point in taking unnecessary risks.

The view that he met was well worth his efforts. Temari had found a small outcropping of rock that almost hid her completely from the view -almost being the key word- and her clothes were parted open. There was a problem, Temari's back was turned to him, and he could only see her arms moving, allowing him to extrapolate their position, one assaulting her bountiful breasts, the other disappearing at the region which would be covered by her panties if they weren't currently resting at one of her ankles.

He waited for almost five minutes, listening to her stifled moans, increasingly desperate, then decided to call off. After all, he wanted her coherent for the rest of their journey. First, he walked away a bit, then canceled the invisibility jutsu. "Temari," he called. "Where are you?"

He wasn't in a position to see Temari, but her panicked yelp, combined with a scramble, made it quite easy for him to imagine her hurried redressing. "Yes," she managed to say, her face crimson, unable to meet with his eyes. "I was just checking around, but the parameter seems clean."

"Good, then, let's go."

The rest of the journey passed the same, but with one exception. During the third break, when Temari tried to go out by herself, he insisted sending a clone with her just in case there was a trap, claiming that they were too important, and there might be some enemy ninja that might take the risk to attack her to destroy the deal. She relented, sulking, and Naruto compensated her with another massage, deliberately taking a bit longer so that they had to cancel the fourth break, just to arrive the client on time.

* * *

It was fifteen minutes after the meeting finally concluded, and Naruto was following Temari to the hot springs, deploying the full extent of his ability to stay silent. But this time, it wasn't about his perversion. Not entirely about his perversion, he corrected himself as he slid into the dressing room where she was using to undress, his cock flaring into life, as it was impossible not to appreciate Temari's naked beauty. She wrapped a towel around and stepped into the bath, and Naruto shadowed.

The primary reason for his presence was to protect Temari. The meeting had gone perfectly, with both sides more than happy to accede whatever Naruto and Temari proposed, putting up only a token resistance. It was that ease of communication that alerted him that things might not be as simple as they seemed. Things rarely were when there were significant sums involved. So, he departed the meeting to visit the bathroom, deploying a few clones to check the surroundings, only to discover the presence of a few enemy ninjas around. Their identity was still unknown to him though, his clones didn't push forward to examine them, not wanting to alert them that they had been caught.

The fact that their clients were a part of the deal was obvious, based on the zeal they invited him for a field inspection after the meeting, while offering Temari a visit to their hot springs. A simple strategy that separated by a long distance. It was a testament to the effectiveness of his arousal seal that Temari has missed the subtext offered, jumping to the opportunity to enjoy some alone time in a comfortable location, free of distractions. Naruto hadn't held much hope for a distraction-free night, because he had sent a reinforced clone with the client to act as a decoy. A trick that most likely succeeded.

It wouldn't last long if they attacked it, but Naruto doubted that that would be the case. The probability that the enemy was targeting him instead of Temari was small enough to be non-existent. Not only his combat reputation was well-known enough to dissuade any such attempt, but also there was little point trying to separate them if they were targeting him. Temari was a strong kunoichi, but she lacked the ability to differentiate against a force that would pose a threat to him.

Then, he was distracted by his thoughts by an immediate concern, namely the towel that was previously hiding Temari's body being folded next to her. She slid into the water with a relaxed moan, and stood motionless for almost a minute, enjoying her soak. Soon, however, her arms started to move, one of her hands finding her breast, the other reaching for her folds. She started masturbating, the water ripping around her.

Naruto waited for a few minutes, until her arousal built up to a maddening level, but not high enough to make her lack of climax too suspicious, then dispelled his chameleon jutsu, appearing to her visual field just a few feet away from her. She failed to notice his sudden appearance, proving just how out of control she was. Naruto coughed, alerting her to his importance.

The panic blooming on her face was beautiful, her lips parted open, readying herself for a panicked shout. As much as it would be fun to watch her flail in a noisy panic, it would also alert their watchers that there was a problem, so he moved to prevent it. He dashed to her side and pressed his hand to her mouth. She started flailing, her tits jumping up and down erotically, but Naruto didn't let her go. "Relax," he ordered.

Hearing his order, her ingrained instincts awakened enough to stop her ineffective flailing, and Naruto pulled his hand away. "Naruto! What the hell are you doing here!" she whispered harshly, clear that the only reason she was bothering to control her voice was for the client's sake. She reached to her towel and wrapped around herself in a vain attempt to hide her tantalizing body from the sight. Vain, because with her body deliciously damp, it didn't take long for the towel to stick to her body, displaying an erotic silhouette instead.

"There's enemy ninja surrounding the parameter," Naruto answered, using the golden ticket to change the topic.

Her face turned more serious, though her hands holding the towel tightened even further. "What should we do," Temari answered, trying to clear her haze through shaking her head, a measure with only partial success.

"We need to act like nothing had happened," Naruto answered even as he took a step closer, activating the chameleon jutsu once more, but this time, deliberately imperfect, leaving a faint outline. "I have sent a clone with the expedition team, so they don't know I'm here. We need to keep it that way, so you're going to act like you're still alone, and I'm going to hide, goading them to action."

"Okay," she answered, but Naruto could see that she was barely able to follow his description.

"Perfect, now remove your towel," he said, doing his best to look professional instead of looking shifty, which he only succeed roughly, a detail that Temari missed in the shock his command brought.

"W-what! Why?" she managed to stutter, only through a small miracle remembering to keep her voice down.

"Because no one is supposed to be here, remember?" Naruto answered. "They'll be suspicious if they see you with a towel." Then, without waiting for an answer, he reached and pulled the towel off, leaving her naked once more, relying on the inadequate cover of her arms to hide her body from sight. "Perfect, now sit down in the bath!" he added.

Following orders was an ingrained part of her, and probably a relaxing factor as well at the moment. She followed his command and sat down in the water, splashing the water around, her arms still wrapped around her body, her blush little to do with the warmth of the water. "I can still see your silhouette," she murmured a few seconds later, pointing at him. "The enemy will see you as well, you need to find a better place to hide."

"You're right," Naruto said, trying to act like he was in deep thought. "But if I go too far away, we're risking the possibility that I wouldn't be fast enough to prevent the attack." He waited until she was looking apprehensive, then clicked his fingers like he had made a very important discovery. "I just got a perfect idea," he said as he threw himself into the water next to her."

"What are you doing!" came her exclamation, once again muffled not to alert the enemy.

"The problem with the camouflage is the outlines, but we don't have to worry about them if you sit on my laps, using her own body to cover mine. Problem solved."

"But…" she murmured, but her mind was too frazzled to come up with an idea, especially one that would work against her body's desires. "Okay," she murmured, trying to act dejected, but for Naruto, it was trivial to detect the traces of enthusiasm in her tone.

"Perfect," Naruto said, patting his lap in an invitation, an invitation that Temari followed seconds later. She stood up, trying to cover her core with her hands to a limited success, taking a step until she was standing in front of him, slowly lowering herself to his lap. Seeing her decision was just made, he decided to spice up his plan even more. He activated a seal that was engraved in all of his clothes, sending all of his clothing into the storage dimension, not leaving a stitch on his body.

Then, Temari's buttocks made a connection with his legs, only for her mouth to open in shock, readying for a shout. Only his hand, pressing against her mouth prevented it. "Be silent," he whispered. "The invisibility doesn't work if my clothes are soaked with water, so I had to get rid of them." It was a complete nonsense, of course, but she wasn't in a condition to call him on it.

It was going to be fun.

* * *

 **Author notes: That was another chapter of the Perks, I hope everyone enjoyed it as much as I liked writing it.**

 **Also, in another note, my P/at/reon page is up, but dedicated to my original writing only. You can find it once again under the name of Dirk Grey.**


	7. Chapter 7

The disbelief that was spreading of Temari was almost physical. It must have been surprising to find herself sitting on the lap of a naked man without a warning, Naruto reasoned. Especially since that nakedness included a rapidly growing shaft, pressing against her back. Even a glancing touch was enough to stiffen Temari, but with apprehension or arousal, Naruto hadn't been able to make sure. He shrugged, as it wasn't really important, considering he was fully confident in his ability to remove the fear out of the equation after a moment's attention.

She tried to pull forward to avoid his touch, but he was ready, wrapping his hand around her belly and pulling her tight, so that his shaft was squeezed between their bodies. "Naruto," Temari hissed in panic. "What are you doing!"

"Don't worry," he answered even as he tightened his grip. "I'm just making sure our bodies are pressing together. It would make much harder for them to notice me. You don't want to alert the enemy, do you?"

"No," she answered, but it came out soft and trembling.

Satisfied with the situation, Naruto did nothing, knowing that each passing second was working for his benefit, with Temari getting hornier and hornier. Soon, her breathing was hitched, heaving up and down attractively, enough to tempt Naruto to push his shaft inside her, to fulfill both their needs. Unfortunately, there was still time for that. Instead, he focused his attention on his fingers, moving gently over her skin, driving her ever closer to arousal. "You look strained," he whispered, leaning closer. "I think I know your problem, you naughty girl."

Her head rose, panicked, and she tried to get away, but Naruto's hands didn't allow her to pull back. "I don't understand what are you trying to say-yyy," she said, only to devolve into a moan as Naruto's hands shifted upwards, sinking into her tits mercilessly. "What are you doing-ggg," she said, her words collapsing into a moan once more as Naruto's second wave of assault arrived.

"It's clear that you're too aroused," Naruto said with a clinical, calm tone, calm enough to halt her struggle, blindsided by the unexpected professionalism. "In your current state, you're a risk to the mission. I'm your squad leader, and I'm responsible for solving your problem before it compromised the mission. Understood!"

She would have been to call him on his bullshit if her mind was still in working condition, but after a day under his unusual torture, it was close to being frayed, especially when her body was begging her to take the excuse, to finally have some release. "Understood," she murmured, leaning back until her back was comfortably resting against his chest.

"Perfect," he said, and let one of his hands to browse her body, the other still attending her breasts. He mauled, teased, pulled, while the other hand just passed her belly once more, this time its destination even more precious. Soon, his fingers were dancing around her folds, and her voice rose accordingly. First, it was a soft hum, prevented easily with her hands, which turned into a moan that required real effort from her side to keep below. Soon, her both hands were pressed tight on her mouth in a desperate attempt to stifle her loud cries.

"Does it feel okay," Naruto whispered into her ear once more, enjoying the way she was desperately rocking on his lap. She would have attained her release a long time before with the seal finally dispelled, but Naruto was expertly manipulating his pace to drive her to the edge, only to pull back at the last second, each peak managing the surpass the one it trailed. Soon, her body was under his complete control, being played like a finely-tuned instrument.

He would have liked to have at least one more hour where he kept her on the edge, torturing her to his heart's content, but one of the clones he posted for reconnaissance had reported the lady of the house walking towards the hot spring, carrying a large pot in her hand. It wasn't hard to guess that the wine was laced up with some kind of knock-out drug, which would allow them to subdue Temari without destroying half of the house. It would have been fun to see Temari half-drunk with the suppression drugs, but unfortunately, he wasn't in a position to take that risk. Not when the wine could have easily been poisoned with a lethal substance if he read their intention wrong. So, he prepared to switch it as soon as the client came into the room.

Facing shortage of the time, his fingers slid inside her, facing no resistance as they rapidly pushed in an out, her pleasure reaching an unbearable level. She started trembling under the throes of a merciless earthquake, the only thing that was preventing her was his teeth, sinking into her neck, sending a jolt of pain through her body. "That … was …" she murmured.

"Amazing," Naruto completed. "I know, but now look sharp, the client is about to enter."

Indeed, they heard a knock on the door, not a second later than Naruto's comment. Temari looked at him, looking frustrated, but Naruto wasn't sure whether it was because of his well-deserved arrogance, or because he was unfairly blamed for the client's arrival, preventing them for going for an immediate repeat. "Come in," Temari answered, reaching for her towel.

Naruto barely held back a laugh as the realization passed over her face, too late matter. After all, she had the option to wear a towel in client's presence, and she could easily have one wrapped around herself earlier as well. Thankfully, Temari didn't have any time to spend on the issue, not when the lady of the house appeared in the hot spring, carrying the pot of wine.

A substitute wine pot was already prepared by his clone, who sneaked up to the woman under the cover of the perfect chameleon jutsu, switching without her noticing. As she drove closer, Naruto also focused on his own jutsu, making sure he was unnoticeable. After all, the reason he had given to Temari was nonsense, with her small size, it was impossible for her to cover his whole silhouette.

"How are you, Mrs. Nara," she asked, calm on the surface, but a festering cauldron of unease lying under her thin facade. Though Temari didn't look like she noticed it, blindsided by the usage of her last name, reminding her a very important fact, a fact that she seemed to forget before. She was married. However, Naruto had no intention to wallow her under that particular realization, so he rubbed her thigh gently and whispered. "Keep your mind on the mission, and act like you fainted after drinking the wine. I have already switched it."

"I'm very comfortable," Temari said, directing her words to the hostess, though Naruto chose to take them personally as well. "And thank you for your hospitality, this hot spring is a real pleasure."

"Nothing is too much for our esteemed guests," she answered. "However, you must have been thirsty in the bath. I have brought some chilled wine for you."

Naruto had to admit, it was a smart move for her to bring the wine herself. Even if Temari hadn't been thirsty, she would have been obligated to drink it, as rejecting something directly from the hand of the host was very rude. Of course, the hostess was oscillating between excitement and fear in a way impossible to miss for a trained eye, even for Temari who was distracted by her raging arousal. Still, she reached for the glass that was filled for her, taking a long sip.

The hostess' eyes were alight with victory, but she said nothing, just filled a second glass after Temari drained the first one. "I should leave you to your pleasure," the hostess said, completely missing the subtext of her comment.

Temari tried to turn towards him as soon as the hostess left, but a whisper of him prevented her from moving. "They're watching." Hearing that, she stiffened, but her mission instincts took control and she leaned into his chest, trying to act casual. "Good," Naruto said, patting her leg in reward, but deliberately leaving it there. "Now, act like you were getting tired, and fall asleep in five minutes."

A second later, he the familiar rush of information as yet another clone of his dispelled, informing him about a very fortunate development. Apparently, his clones managed to ambush one of the three ninjas that were watching them, with one of the clones transforming into the ninja they just took out to keep the rest unaware. Meanwhile, the rest of his clones were torturing their captive in an extreme fashion using a combination of seals, systemically breaking his resistance, trying to understand who were they and what were their objective.

He rubbed his hand on Temari's thigh, but he was apprehensive, expecting for Temari to react with anger and apprehension. Instead, she trembled under his touch like her earlier climax hadn't happened, full of vigor and desire. Naruto's eyes grown in surprise as he realized the reason for it. "You enjoy being watched, do you," he murmured, unable to prevent the shock from injecting into his voice.

Unable to say anything under the circumstances, she decided that pinching his leg was an appropriate response, but Naruto just smiled. While he hadn't needed a confirmation, having one was always nice. "How about we test its limits," he murmured, dragging his fingers along her inner thigh.

She raised her hand, imitating a cough. "I'm going to kill you," she murmured, her mouth hidden behind her hand.

It would have been an intimidating message, but her body was telling a different story. Her legs parted open invitingly as his hand draw closer, allowing unrestricted access to his fingers, an access that he leveraged enthusiastically, his fingers exploring her womanhood. Still, his touch was soft, unassuming. Soft enough to allow her to act like she was falling asleep, as it might be hard to convince the enemy ninja that she was falling asleep if she was displaying just how loud she could shout.

Five glorious minutes had passed and Temari's eyes closed in a faux-sleep, his hands still gently caressing her slit. The enemy waited for one more minute, then jumped into the hot spring, the leader pointing her body, asking for one of them to pick her up. His clone acted much quicker than the other, lifting her in a bridal carry, her white, soaked towel making the view even more alluring. Then, without a word, the group left the opening, though the leader dropped a large sack, filled with money if the sound was any indicator.

Naruto followed the group, but he left another clone in the opening, ordered to open the sack after taking it away from the mansion. He didn't want the client to open it. There was either a trap inside it, primed the destroy the mansion to cover up their track, in which case Naruto didn't want it to go off, because the clients had just earned themselves a very intimate date with Ibiki and Anko, one Naruto didn't want to be aborted due to a nasty bomb. Alternatively, it was money because they wanted to continue using them as spies. And if that true, Naruto wanted to keep it to himself, as one could never know when some extra spending money might be useful.

He followed his clone, who intentionally walked behind a large tree, allowing Naruto to dispel his camouflage, henge into the enemy's visage. "Hello again, Temari-chan," he whispered as he wrapped his arms around her body once more, extracting a soft yelp from her.

Their journey lasted almost an hour, a considerable distance especially since the ninja Naruto was following was setting up a really grueling pace. Not for him, of course, with his unbeatable speed and stamina, but he had a feeling less than half of the jounins in his village would be able to follow the pace. Still, he would have been bored out of his mind if it wasn't for Temari's presence, allowing him to molest and squeeze her to his heart's content without fearing a negative reprisal, as the ninja's he was following didn't bother to utter a word, acting eerily like Danzo's root ninjas.

That assumption was verified with another rush of clone memories filled his mind, this time, the news marginally worse. The clones hadn't noticed the dead-man seal in their captive's chest, therefore unable to prevent him from exploding in an unsuccessful attempt to take him along on a journey to hell. He took a note to be careful while taking whoever was the leader as the prisoner, as he had a feeling the other members would be equally useless for interrogation.

The way Temari was discreetly fidgeting under his grip was a nice consolation prize though, spicing up the journey that would normally be extremely boring. He let his hands slip under her towel, which was dry due to the high-speed journey they were taking. Her eyes parted open, glaring him angrily, but not without a generous sprinkle of arousal. "Be calm, Temari-chan," he whispered. "I'm just making sure you're not bored in the journey. Aren't I an amazing squad leader?"

Temari said nothing more, busy trying to control her voice under yet another assault from his fingers. The other hand, he brought on her chest, massaging her sensitive tits over her towel, an action that finally managed to break Temari's control, tenuous it was. She moaned loudly, a deep, erotic sound impossible for a drugged sleeper to make. The leader turned towards him, and for a moment, Naruto was sure that he managed to screw up the plan, readying himself for a rapid assault. Instead, the leader spoke. "Is the prisoner awake yet," he said with a tone flatter than a cardboard.

That, more than anything, convinced Naruto that he was struggling against something identical to Danzo's brainless soldiers. "No, she is still sleeping," Naruto answered, not even bothering to mimic their tone. He knew from experience that indoctrinated slaves like them were blind to most of the emotions, so even if Naruto would be laughing manically, they wouldn't comment on it. They would report it in the debriefing of course, but like a camera record, with no context, and no understanding.

So, they continued their journey, filled with soft teases, bringing her to the edge of incomprehension once more, only to keep her there. It lasted until the squad leader suddenly stopped in front of a rock outcropping, very similar to any other, and quickly draw a complicated seal on the gray, cracked surface of the stone. The outcropping was bathed in a sudden burst of internal light, only for a door to appear. Another clever seal work, Naruto noted, deciding to act carefully when inside. He had no intention of getting lost in an unglamorous end in a trap seal.

He followed the others inside, only to sigh in disappointment. It was a bare corridor, carved cleanly in rock, but it was plain and boring, lacking even the slightest imagination. Then, they came into an opening, and Naruto's eyes shone with excitement. Not because of the architecture, of course, which was as boring as the corridor itself, but the woman that was waiting for them in the middle of the room, tapping her foot in impatience.

Finally some excitement, Naruto thought. The emotionless ninjas didn't interest him even a bit, but the woman that was standing in the middle of the room was a different tale. Just the fact that she was showing the signs of impatience in such an obvious manner was enough to prove that she wasn't indoctrinated, meaning it would be fun to play with her. But it wasn't all. Somehow, Naruto recognized her, which made her current lack of headband pointless.

He had seen her before his training trip, just after the Suna-Oto invasion, leading the Iwa squad that launched a border attack, an attack that Naruto was able to prevent in the last minute by his presence, but he had been unable to apprehend her at that time. It was time for the second round.

"Bring the prisoner to the dungeons," she ordered.

Naruto nodded once, in a sharp, cold motion that he copied from the Root agents, hoping that it would work to trick her. She nodded and turned her back, walking through one corridor. Naruto decided to take the stairs that went down. He wasn't sure whether it was the direction, but he was ready to bet that the cells were there. After all, where else they would be in a place so lacking in imagination.

His guess turned accurate when he found a few cells, all currently empty, available for his presence. He stood still for a second, pulling a minuscule amount of nature chakra, enough to boost his sensing abilities, making sure that there was no one nearby. "Wakey wakey, sleepyhead," he murmured cheerfully, only for Temari to jump out of his arms, trying to look angry.

However, her plan to display her anger hadn't ended up in the way she wanted to, as Naruto took a hold of her towel as she was trying to get away, and she ended up completely naked, a fact she only realized after a passing second, and panic invaded her face. She lunged, trying to grab the towel, only for Naruto to pull it away. She tried to chase it, but Naruto wrapped his arm around her waist, pinning her to his chest, the towel dangling just outside her reach. "Give me the towel," she said, trying to sound angry, only with a cursory success.

"Nope," Naruto answered cheerfully, squeezing her even tighter, enjoying the pressure of her breasts.

"But-" she tried to interject, only for her words to cut abruptly when Naruto's arm loosened the grip around her waist to slap her bottom loudly.

"Nope," he repeated. "It's time to tie you up. I'm hoping that we can learn something from the commander, and it would give a better impression if you're completely naked." Naruto could feel her body trembling with anticipation, yet another confirmation of the fact that she enjoyed being watched. "It's for the success of the mission," he said.

"If it's for the mission," Temari replied in a voice that she thought as resigned, but her enthusiasm was so obvious it was unbelievable, and started walking towards the chains, allowing Naruto to enjoy her rear vision. Such enthusiasm, he thought excitedly, though it was far from surprising. First of all, she had the ultimate protective brother, Gaara, more than enough to intimidate all suitors. Then, she had married, only to end up with the ultimate lazy-azz Shikamaru. It was basically a favor that he was doing for her.

He followed her, saying nothing as he enclosed her ankles and wrists in chains. "Such a beautiful sight," he whispered, but loud enough for her to hear. He was tempted to start having fun right away, but he kept himself back, waiting for the Kunoichi from Iwa to arrive.

It was going to be a fun interrogation.

* * *

 **Author notes: Here is the another chapter for the story. I hope everyone enjoyed it.**

 **For the ones that are interested, I have also started a Wattpad page for my original stories. The first one is already up. An Unusual Revenge, by Dirk Grey. To find it, you can paste this number after the wattpad/ as well:** **581024444.**

 **Additionally, you can visit my P/atreon page, Dirk Grey, to get early access to my original writing and vote on what I'll work on next.**


	8. Chapter 8

"Why the fuck she is naked, you idiot," was the first words that left the mouth of the base commander when she stepped inside with hurried steps. She was still wearing a classic ninja clothing, minus the protective jacket. A good choice in Naruto's opinion, displaying her physical traits much better including her tits, large enough to strain the limits of the elastic undershirt she was wearing.

Naruto was about to ignore the question, as it was obvious an answer wasn't required, then he remembered that Danzo's little toy soldiers weren't the best when it came to detecting rhetorical questions. "The towel increased the risk of escape," he answered with the blankest voice he could, though he wasn't entirely successful in cleaning his voice from the enjoyment he was feeling.

Unsurprisingly, it was hard to act emotionless when one was alone with two beautiful women in a dungeon, especially when one of them was wearing nothing but chains. The commander looked at him askance for a second before shrugging. Naruto sighed inwardly. While he was more than capable of disarming and capturing her before she could raise the alarm, it would still ruin his plan. He wanted her to start interrogating Temari first, knowing it would reveal a lot about her objectives. There was no way to make sure the validity of the extracted facts, especially when he lacked a second victim to double-check.

The commander walked to Temari with slow steps until the distance dwindled into inches. "Temari Nara," she whispered with a glee. "I'm so happy for your visit. We're going to have so much fun."

Temari's face contorted in anger. "You think you'll be able to make me spill my guts with just a bit of intimidation. My baby brother is scarier than you."

The commander gave a little laugh. "I don't doubt that," she said with a cheerful voice. "Sabaku no Gaara is one scary individual, especially with all the sand he tends to carry."

"Then you should know that what you're trying to do will have dangerous consequences for you. Let me go, and I'll make sure to put a nice word for you, good enough to keep you safe from his mercies. Something I cannot guarantee if he finds us before you make a logical choice."

"Oh, sweetheart," the commander answered. "That's where you're wrong. We are banking on Gaara's protectiveness. What do you think that would happen when Kazekage's sister disappears during a joint mission with the next Hokage candidate, only to receive a few fingers, accompanied by certain demands?"

Naruto nodded in a grudging respect, an expression that was matched by Temari. It was a terrible thing to do, but it would destabilize the Suna-Konoha alliance irrevocably, not to mention discrediting him as a Hokage candidate before his tenure, therefore reducing his political power over the other villages considerably. A slack that Iwa would be poised to leverage perfectly. It was going to fail utterly, of course, he thought as he silently walked to the door, drawing a new containment seal on the door to isolate the sounds. He didn't want these soulless ninjas to drop in to help her, spoiling the mood.

The commander realized something was amiss when he started walking towards her, but it was too late. Already in the swinging distance, he raised his hand, and four chains, constructed from thick chakra, jumped at her, immobilizing her limbs. Her eyes grew in shock, trying to process what just happened. Naruto lost no time before his kunai moved expertly, cutting every scrap of clothing, revealing her body, covered in seals. Seals that took him a second to disable, now that he was aware of their presence. He slapped a chakra disturbance seal over her just to make sure nothing would happen even if he missed one.

"Hello, sweetheart," Naruto said as he pulled the mask off. "Long time no see. How long it has been, four years?"

"You!" she said with a clear tone of fear.

"Me," Naruto said cheerfully, not bothering to act intimidating. That was one of the best things about the reputation he built up during the war. Even without it, his enemies were afraid of him. "So, let's speak, whose genius idea was the plan." She looked at him fearfully, but her lips stayed closed. "I recommend you to start speaking quickly, before my attempts to extract the truth out of you."

"Do your worst," she spat, her voice loud in a hope to conceal her fear, a failed attempt. "No pain can break me?"

"Pain?" Naruto said, dragging his hand over her body. "Who told anything about the pain?" he added even as he brought his hand over her stomach, dragging slowly to construct a seal on her body, which glowed brightly for a second after completion.

Her face contorted in an expectation of pain, an expectation that failed to materialize. "It seems that you failed," she said gleefully. "Maybe you're as incompetent as your useless teacher when it comes to seals."

Naruto chuckled, even as he brought his hand to her inner thigh. "Come on, sweetheart. If you're going to try to taunt me, at least try to do it better than an academy student." Even as he explained, he dragged his hand over her naked skin. For a moment, she said nothing, her face getting redder and redder, then a moan escaped her mouth to her own surprise. A deep, loud moan that echoed in the room.

"What have you done to me!" she said, her earlier attempt to look calm forsaken.

"Don't tell me our brave commander is ready to fold under my attention in less than a minute?" Naruto countered even as he continued dragging his hand over her thigh, watching in amusement as she clamped up, trying to act unaffected. Her attempt failed horribly, not that it surprised Naruto. The seal he was using was a technique that was developed by Jiraiya, and would have been a Kinjutsu if anyone other than Naruto knew its existence. Its function was deceptively simple, enhancing the pleasure the recipient feeling several times until the barest touch to a sensitive location awakened climax-like sensations, but leaving the target unable to climax no matter how unbearable the pleasure became. That technique was one of the reasons Jiraiya was a master of information gathering. Every ninja was conditioned to resist pain. Pleasure, not so much.

"Drop dead," she answered before closing her mouth in a determined manner, looking determined that the words that left her mouth were going to be the last ones for a long while.

Naruto was more than willing to test her commitment on that. He brought his hand over her breast, caressing it softly, enjoying the feeling of her frantic heartbeat across his skin. Her lips parted open to let out a cry despite her struggle to keep it contained, echoing in the room once more. Heedless, Naruto continued his caresses until another voice broke his concentration.

"Naruto," Temari said, her tone coming across husky despite her best attempt to maintain it calmly. "Aren't you going to unlock my chains?"

"Nope," Naruto answered as he continued his self-appointed task, not even bothering to turn towards Temari.

"What do you mean, nope!" Temari said, this time anger as the most prevalent emotion, though the arousal was never too far away from the surface.

"I don't know how I could be more clear," he answered, but let me try. "I'm not planning to unlock you for a while."

"Why?" Temari asked. This time, Naruto said nothing at first, just turned towards her and let his gaze move up and down, devouring her naked body, letting his gaze wander over her wetness in a pointed manner. Her blush intensified, but no other words left her mouth.

His attention back on his captive, Naruto dragged his hand over her stomach, feeling her shiver helplessly. "Are you ready to talk?" Naruto asked.

"Never," she spat, but it was a futile gesture of anger considering it was both preceded and followed by moans of pleasure.

Naruto didn't mention the lack of the impact in her statement, as it was self-evident thanks to her moans. Instead, he took a few steps around, slowly circling her. He could have used his chains to change her position, but it was more looming to slowly disappear from her field of view, with his footsteps the only thing she could hear. And with an added benefit, he could see Temari's expression as he delivered his massage. "By the way, what's your name?" Naruto asked.

No answer was forthcoming, so Naruto dragged his finger over her spine, feeling the way she trembled under his touch. He said nothing, just brought his finger down her spine until the small of her back before pulling away, only to restart the movement from her neck, caressing softly on the way down, regulating the pressure to maximize the pleasure.

Even under the normal conditions, it was a pleasure hard to resist, but amplified by the seal, it was worse than any torture she could be subject to. He was doing his third pass when a trembling whisper escaped her mouth. "Hikaru…"

"Good girl," he said, patting her bottom. "But you have delayed too much in your useless attempt to resist me. You earned a punishment."

Her body steeled in preparation for a blow, but Naruto had much tastier ideas in his mind. He walked away from Hikaru, towards Temari.

Temari said nothing until he was just a step away from her, watching his nearing with wide eyes, her face red and panting. "What are you doing, Naruto," she asked, in a voice that she tried to make stern and confrontational, an impression hard to recreate when chains were her only dress, and her wetness was sliding down her legs. Her voice, just a small step below a loud gasp of pleasure, wasn't exactly helping either.

"I need your help breaking our captive," he said even as he looked directly into her eyes, captivating her like a flame captivating a butterfly.

"Of course, whatever you need," Temari said, her enthusiasm clear. "Just let me out of these chains."

"That's not necessary," he answered, even as he sank his fingers on her tits.

"What are you doing-gg!" she tried to ask, only to collapse into a moan as Naruto massaged her breasts with a generous addition of his chakra, replicating the trick he used during the first leg of travel, only more intensely.

"What?" Naruto answered, acting surprised. "I'm working on my plan to make her fold."

"How that's going to help?" Temari answered even as she twisted and trembled under his touch.

Naruto turned his head to confirm its effectiveness before turning back to Temari. "Look at her," he answered. "Watch just how glazed her eyes are, how hopeless she desires my touch. A minute, or two, spent steaming, and she is going to break." He leaned forward until his lips caressing her ear, his chest pressing against hers. "But to do that, she needs to see what kind of pleasure my touch will bring." He brought his hand to her folds, massaging gently. "After all, it's for the safety of the village. We need to learn the reason for their presence."

Her mouth opened, with her expression stern enough for Naruto to suspect that she was planning to answer negatively. An answer that he didn't want to receive, so his fingers quickened, circling around her clit frantically, enough to push her to the next level of pleasure. The loud cry of pleasure that left her mouth instead of the rejection she was planning to deliver showed he was on the right track.

"Sorry," Naruto said insincerely. "I was unable to understand your statement. Can you repeat it?"

Her earlier flare of determination nowhere to be seen, Temari waited flustered, her silence broken by occasional moans as Naruto's fingers continued caressing her entrance. "It's for the safety of the village," she repeated, a delicious resignation coloring her tone.

"Good," Naruto answered. "After all, we need to learn who is targeting the alliance between our villages." Her reply was another moan, courtesy of his fingers, speeding up their assault even more. From her face, blooming in pleasure, it was clear that the security strategy of the village didn't register as much as the impending arousal.

Deciding it was time to push the situation to the next level, Naruto let his fingers to slid inside for the second time, this time her slick tunnel putting even less resistance. Her cries rose unbidden, filling the room without a hand to muffle it, much to her consternation. Naruto decided to help her with the issue, and pressed his lips to hers in an attempt to silence her.

At first, her lips answered his call, dancing with his lips, until coming to a sudden stop a few seconds later, probably because she remembered that she was being kissed with someone other than her husband. Earlier, Naruto would have let her determine the pace, but after hours filled with unbroken teasing, he had no desire to lengthen the play, not when she was just a push away from the total surrender. He pushed his tongue into her mouth mercilessly, trying to push her into submission.

His prediction proved accurate. In a last-ditch effort, she tried to leverage her tongue to push him away, at least for the first minute. The willpower behind her push drained with each passing second until her actions reduced to listless pushes. Heartened by the situation, Naruto let his hands have a free pass over her body, one busy with her slit, while the other trying its best to discover her sensitive spots.

Under his merciless assault, combined with her earlier unresolved assault, it didn't take long for her to finally climax. A thick, mind-blanking climax that shorted her mind for a while. Naruto used the sudden break for the best effect, untying her from the chains, only to use handcuffs to lock her hands ineffectually behind her back, then forcing her to fall on her knees in front of him.

It would be a loss not to leverage the current position, Naruto decided. He loosened his pants and released his shaft, losing no time before pressing its head against her lips. Her mouth opened in reflex, and her mouth opened completely. His shaft forcing the entrance of her throat went a long way to disturb the haze she was suffering under, but it was too late, that there were little she could do to change the situation.

He wasn't feeling particularly merciful either, so with a sharp push, he passed the barrier the entrance of her throat provided, enjoying the tightness that wrapped his presence. With her ability to struggle restricted by the position, Temari wasn't able to put any resistance, the attempts to pace her breathing around his shaft taking all of her attention. Still, decisive in his action, he pushed mercilessly. She was a kunoichi, and she could resist a bit of punishment without fainting.

His assault continued until he released his load into her throat, filling her mouth with his release. Then he pulled out, leaving her coughing and wheezing in an attempt to cleanse her throat enough to re-enable her breathing. With her arms bound, she didn't realize that she was leaning dangerously forward until it was too late, toppling forward.

Naruto was ready for it. He stepped behind her, grabbing her wrists -still bound in her improvised handcuffs- and arrested her fall. Then, he crouched behind her, aligned with her entrance. "Naruto-" she managed to say, realizing the situation she was in, but Naruto chose to listen to her glistening lower lips instead, and pushed inside, interrupting her explanation with the invasion of his shaft, erect once again thanks to his exemplary constitution.

"How does it feel, Temari-chan?" he asked casually, a great contrast to the aggressive motion of his hips, invading her tightness again and again. A satisfied grunt escaped his mouth. She was tight enough to qualify for a virgin, making Naruto revise his earlier guess about the frequency of sexual encounters between Temari and Shikamaru. Apparently, it was even rarer than he had first assumed if her condition was any indicator.

He waited, but no answer was forthcoming. He slapped her bottom. It wasn't a soft, playful spank, it's loud echo ringing in the room. "When I ask a question, I expect the answer promptly," he said, enhancing her words with another spank.

"It feels…" Temari started, only for her words to fade into shame and moans. Naruto spanked her once more. "It feels good!"

"Was it too hard?" Naruto said in a compassionate tone in a stark contrast with earlier, his hand caressing the red patch left by his earlier blows. He groaned as her tunnel wrapped tighter around him. "Damn girl, such excitement. How long it has been since Shikamaru last touched you." Temari stiffened at the reminder of her marriage, but no words came from her lips. Not until Naruto's hand met with her skin in another merciless blow.

When the answer came, it was stiff with frustration. "Too long," she answered between her clenched teeth.

"Pity," Naruto said. "Then, as the future Hokage, it's my responsibility to compensate for the shortcomings of my underlings." With that, his pace picked up even more, plowing her without mercy.

Temari managed to stay silent for a while until the building pleasure became too much. "Yes!" she cried, the joy of managing to erase her shame. "Fuck me harder, Naruto. Fuck me like I have never fucked before."

"My pleasure," he added, lowering his control over his chakra, letting it fill the room, letting it echo his intention in a process similar to the killing intent, but a much different result. The room filled with pure arousal, enhancing the sensations Temari was struggling under. The impact was immediate, Temari's moans intensified, each sound she made more feral.

She tightened even more, signaling an impending climax, and Naruto changed his strokes, short and frantic, hastening her arrival. She climaxed, her juices flowing around him generously, pushing him for a climax of his own. He pulled at the last second, managing to resist the temptation of filling her with his seed until she was bloated with his release, instead, painting her back. He could feel her getting limp under his grip, signifying the last arousal was too much for her to retain her consciousness.

"Now, it's your turn," Naruto said as he turned towards his captive, only to facepalm upon seeing the unconscious figure, hanging limply in the chains. His 'fucking intent' didn't mesh well with the multiplication seal he had placed on her earlier, he realized, making her faint with arousal without a touch.

With a sigh, he unbound both women, then disappeared with a flash of yellow, leaving a clone behind, disguised as the commander.


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto walked inside the walls of Konoha, with Temari next to him. "I can deliver the report, why don't you go and rest for a bit. The mission had been long and arduous for you," Naruto said with a wide smile on his lips, that could be mistaken for a casual comradeship by anyone that wasn't aware of the details of the mission.

Intimately aware of what had transpired during the mission, Temari didn't have the luxury of missing the implications. She nodded, trying to prevent her runaway blush spreading to her face, but only with a limited success. "Okay," she murmured, then dashed away, presenting Naruto with the delectable view of her back one last time.

One last time for the day, he corrected his thoughts.

After all, he had no intention of letting her go now that she had been caught her in his web. It was too precious to abandon, even if Temari wasn't the only unexpected gain of the mission. The kunoichi from Iwa had been an even more interesting diversion, trying to attack him indirectly, who was currently transferred to a hidden dungeon in his estate via a clone, waiting for his leisure.

He walked towards the Hokage tower, his mind was busy with all the fun things he could do to his new prisoner as he interrogated her in detail, and soon he was below the window of the Hokage office, and jumped up. "Baa-chan," he said with a smile, only for paperweight to fly where his head had just been. He looked, only to see Tsunade, wearing her illusion, shifting uncomfortably, a deep blush covering her face. "You're such a tsundere, Tsu-chan," he said with a laugh as he stepped inside the office.

Busy with her emotional response, Tsunade said nothing as Naruto stepped into the room and walked towards her, each step deliberate, loud. He was happy to watch the shivers on her skin, trembling with his every step, arousing matching sensations of tingling in his heart. Dominating Tsunade had been exhilarating. Akin to rush Tsunade gained from winning in gambling, he presumed. Very similar, except one grand difference. In this, both sides were winners -only for a given value in Tsunade's case.

He was tempted to push forward, but one fact held him back. It wasn't the most obvious one, the risk of someone else entering the office to catch them. On the contrary, the possibility of sitting on her desk and handling the appointment for her while she was doing her best to pleasure him through her lips, serving to him instead of the village like she was supposed to.

He wanted her to gather her balance. As much as it would be fun to push her in her current state, it was nothing compared to letting her build up her self-control, only to topple it once again without mercy, starting the cycle once again. So, when his mouth opened next, the words that left his mouth had the potential to change everything, his expression equally somber. "Somebody is targeting the Konoha-Suna Alliance."

"Explain," Tsunade ordered, her earlier frustration evaporating until no trace left, or at least could be detected through her looks and mannerism.

"The client was a mole, trying to separate me from Temari, while trying to drug her to make her lose consciousness. I stayed hidden and sent a clone instead. Then, two emotionally conditioned ninja's arrived."

"Root?" Tsunade asked with concern. A rightful one, Naruto assumed, considering all the times they almost destroyed the village they were supposed to be protecting. Even after Danzo's death, it wasn't safe to assume that they had managed to get rid of that accursed organization completely.

"Not likely," Naruto answered. "Considering that they were under the command of an Iwa kunoichi. While I wouldn't surprised if I learned that Danzo had set-up other cells to sabotage the village after his death, it's exceedingly unlikely that he would let an Iwa kunoichi to rule the group." After all, Danzo was a fascist, and a misogynist, and wouldn't entrust his revenge plan to a foreigner or a woman, let alone both.

"Makes sense. Continue."

"Temari feigned unconsciousness while I replaced one of the ninjas under the cover of a henge, and accompanied the group to a well-fortified hideout, protected from sensing by an extensive array of seals. It's likely that even my sage mode would have been insufficient to find it if I hadn't stumbled directly above the structure."

"Not exactly comforting. Seal masters are always tricky to fights against, and it's disconcerting if Iwa has one of considerable skill, especially if they were willing to resume hostilities so soon after the war."

"I doubt it," Naruto answered. "Their plan, while clever, didn't have much of an early benefit. If they tried to move to take the advantage of the situation, they would have revealed their hand, giving Gaara a focus to direct his anger. And even Ōnoki is not stupid enough to intentionally anger Gaara. Especially not when his sand-based abilities were such a natural counter to most earth jutsus." He sighed. "In any case, I'm inclined to think that someone else is responsible, but I won't know until the prisoner wakes up."

"Prisoner?"

Naruto smiled. "I managed to capture the commander without raising the alarm and replaced her with another clone. I'll make sure to learn everything I could as soon as she wakes up."

"Good, do so, it's best if we keep T&I away from it for now. Fewer people know, the better."

"Perfect," Naruto said. "See you later, then," he said with a bright smile, huge contrast to his earlier expression, and turned to left the room without waiting for the permission. Then, it clicked. It would be a pity to leave the room without getting a taste of Tsunade, wouldn't it?

He walked towards the Tsunade's desk, his steps soft but decisive. "Anything else to add," Tsunade asked, but her voice came out trembling, and just a bit of needy, showing that she understood the meaning behind his sudden shift.

"Yes, just one more thing," Naruto said, standing above her. He made a sign, dispelling her illusion, revealing her bosom, even more impressive than the illusion. Then, he grabbed her hair and pulled back, hard enough to force her to look up. He captured her lips in a short, merciless kiss, his tongue assaulting past her lips to invade her mouth.

He lingered the kiss for a while, enjoying the feeling of taking liberties that would leave another man as a smear on the ground. Then, he pulled back as quick as he started, leaving her panting. "See you later, Tsu-chan," he said, leaving a panting Hokage behind.

* * *

Five minutes later, he was standing in front of another building that promised to be even more fun. He pushed the door open and stepped inside the flower shop, disregarding the sign that said closed. "Good afternoon, Ino-chan," he said in an overdone cheeriness.

"Na-Naruto," she stammered as she turned, her flailing arm toppling one of the flowers.

"Careful, Ino-chan. You won't be able to keep the store open if you act this careless whenever a customer enters the store." He stopped his explanation, letting his gaze trace her body, wrapped in a short purple tube top that barely managed to cover her chest, though it's tightness made its coverage mostly useless. The jean shorts she was wearing was equally insufficient, barely able to cover half of her shapely ass, leaving the lower side of her cheeks free for his view.

"But the store is closed," she stammered as her arms rose in reflex to cover her body. "I wore them only because I was going to be alone."

"Sure," Naruto said with a dismissive tone, knowing where to push to cultivate a small flare of anger, an emotion that would come handy a few minutes later. "I need your help."

"About what," Ino said, this time managing to complete her sentence without stammering, though her blush returned with a revenge when Naruto walked until he could feel her excited breath on his chest.

He leaned forward like he was about to kiss her, then whispered. "I need a bouquet for my date with Hinata," he said.

Ino's expression broke down quickly, the earlier sparks of anger roaring into a flaming inferno. "Fine," she spat out as she pulled back, and started bustling across the store. "Of course, I'll make you a bouquet, after all, the princess is worth the best, right," she murmured, not particularly caring whether Naruto heard her.

Naruto sat down and started watching Ino bustling through the store as she put an inordinate care to pick the flowers. Even without looking at the flowers she had picked, Naruto could easily guess that there was a nasty surprise she was planning. Recognizing two of them as poisonous was just an addition. Still, Naruto said nothing, busy with observing the way her assets were shaking as she neglected to pay attention to her modesty, trying to deal with her anger and jealousy instead.

A minute later, she came to a sudden stop, her gaze stuck on his trousers, where a tent was pitched erect thanks to the way she bustled around, uncaring about the visuals she had presented. She blushed for a moment, then the expression faded into a smile, though it wasn't much of a smile, conveying no joy or happiness. Instead, it was filled by the promises of revenge and tainted satisfaction.

She returned to her task once more, but this time her steps were slower, much more measured, her hips swaying attractively with each step as she circled in the store, picking different flowers, only to put them back on. "Sorry, Naruto," she said with a gasp, leaning forward in a manner that enhanced her cleavage significantly. "It's taking a bit too long, but I just want her to have the bouquet she deserves. I'm not making you late, right?"

"Don't worry, Ino-chan," Naruto answered. "We are supposed to meet in five minutes, but there is no harm for her to wait a bit if it would allow her to get the best flowers."

"Oh, she will," Ino answered, not even bothering to hide her darkening expression, assuming that her finger, busy with pulling her cleavage even deeper, was enough distraction.

It was a distraction, one that's quite impressive, Naruto had to admit, but it wasn't enough for him to miss her obvious planning. "You're a doll, Ino-chan," he said. He continued watching Ino, who managed to pop open the button of her jean shorts, it's zipper half-way open, deep enough to reveal the color and the style of her underwear preference, purple and lacy. Five more minutes passed in silence before he uttered his next words. "Could you please hurry up, Ino-chan. I don't want to keep my precious princess waiting too much. I have things to give her, and your bouquet is just one of them."

Ino turned towards him, managing the clear the scowl of hatred off her face quickly. "Do you?" she said, walking towards him once more, this time even the slightest concern about acting natural forsaken. She stopped in front of him, dragging her hand over his shaft. "I don't think you can walk in this state, so why don't you let me put you a more presentable state."

"It would have been nice, Ino-chan," he said dismissively and stood up. "But unfortunately, I don't have two hours until you manage to push me to the point of release."

Her blush was back on the remainder of the last time she had tried to achieve the same thing, only to end up on the floor, his thick shaft filling her throat to the brim. "That was different," she mumbled evasively.

"How exactly it was different, Ino-chan?" Naruto countered. "Really, I'm curious."

Ino looked at him, flustered, caught unawares with the sudden shift. "It's hard to bring someone…" she mumbled, each word quieter until even his enhanced hearing was not enough to discern the meaning behind the buzzing.

"Can you repeat it, Ino-chan? A bit louder this time."

Ino looked at him, begging for him to let her skip the question, but his gaze was merciless. "I said it's hard to bring someone to release when they are trying not to," she said, mumbling once more, but this time, loud enough to be heard.

"Really," he answered even as he grabbed the edge of her panties. A slight application of the wind chakra and it fell to the ground in pieces. "So, you are saying that I won't be able to bring you to the climax in five minutes."

"Of course not," Ino answered, but her tone didn't reflect the same confidence her words did.

Naruto brought his fingers to her wetness, circling around her clit, causing her to tremble. "How about double or nothing?"

"Deal-" Ino said, only to collapse into a sharp cry as his chakra-coated fingers slid inside her.

"You don't seem that well, Ino-chan," Naruto said. "It's not too late to chicken out."

"Bring it on, you bastard, I can take it," Ino answered, only to release another uncontrolled moan off her lips, filling the shop.

"I would be careful if I were you, I don't think you would like to see a passerby checking the voice. Or even worse, your parents." Taking heed, Ino pressed her hand over her lips, trying to silence herself. However, just one hand proved insufficient for the objective, so her other hand joined as the reinforcement, reducing her voice to a level that wouldn't raise the alarm in a passerby.

But her technique had a drawback as well. With both of her hands occupied, Naruto had free access to her body. He brought his finger up, and another controlled application of the wind chakra later, her top shared the fate of her panties, falling to the ground in pieces, leaving her sandals as the only piece of clothing she was wearing. She looked at him, trying to scold him for destroying her clothes, but the intimidation factor in her gaze was blunted by her arousal.

Having a free reign on her body, Naruto was tempted to lengthen the torture she was suffering under she forget her own name, willing to sell her soul for a moment's break, but unfortunately, time was working against him, both with his date waiting for him, and due to bet he had made with Ino. While it was tempting to keep her at the edge until the last second was tempting, it also brought the unnecessary risk of losing the bet if she managed to actually gather herself at the last second.

He decided to intensify his assault. He leaned forward until his mouth was on her shapely mound, enjoying the firmness pressing against the sensitive skin of his lips. However, he didn't lose any time lazing to enjoy the sensation and started the action. His tongue darted out, leaving a chakra-enhanced spiral trail as it journeyed to reach her nipple. Overwhelmed with pleasure, she tried to pull back, but his free hand, resting lazily on the small of her back, suddenly stiffened, preventing her retreat. His teeth joined to the fray as his teeth caught her nipple, pressing just enough to add a bit of painful flavoring to the stream of pleasure she was experiencing.

"How it's going, Ino," he asked for a moment. "Is it as easy as you assumed to stave off an orgasm."

"Piece of pie," she managed to whisper in a supreme display of willpower, succeeding in controlling her voice, though the sentence she uttered was broken by occasional soft moans.

"Good, then," Naruto said, stopping his explanation to cover her breast with kisses. "Then you wouldn't mind if I turn on the heat a bit." Uncaring about the panicked expression booming on her face, Naruto leaned down until her clit was aligned with his lips, his tongue darting out to circle her knob, once again coating her skin with a soft layer of chakra to enhance the sensation, his fingers quickening inside her.

With the deck stacked in his favor, it didn't take long for Ino to push forth the barrier, her legs losing their power. Naruto didn't even bother to pull back, just summoned a clone to keep her upright, continuing his assault without a break. "Naruto - please, you win," she managed to moan, a significant achievement considering she looked like she was about to faint. Naruto wondered just how deprived she was, considering that she was this close to surrendering with one measly climax.

"Not yet, Ino-chan," Naruto answered, his lips pulling back to answer, but his fingers free to continue their assault. "We are not finished yet. After all, you're still conscious." Soon, Ino lost any semblance of control over her body, including her voice, forcing Naruto to summon another clone, tasked to cover the room with silencing seals. At that point, the last thing he wanted was another observer.

Feeling that she was already at the edge, Naruto slowed his pace a bit, just enough to keep her at the edge, just an extra breath enough to topple her, an extra that Naruto deliberately kept back. "I'm there," Ino shouted, realizing Naruto's plan. "Oh, Naruto, please let me cum."

"I didn't know you were this enthusiastic to be my slave, Ino-chan," Naruto said. In any other time, he had no doubt that usage of the word slave would result in Ino flying of a raging fit, as there was a big difference between a servant and a slave, but the distinction was lost to her in her current condition. Naruto decided it was enough, and toppled her over the cliff.

He was happy to use a stronger variety of the silencing seal, as her voice rang in the room unrestricted, loud enough to deafen a civilian, her chakra lending strength. Then, like a doll just lost its strings, she collapsed, unconscious.

He chuckled. "We are going to have so much fun together, Ino-chan," he whispered.

* * *

 **Author notes: Here is another chapter of Naruto's adventures. I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Also, I would like to remind that you can find my original writing on P/atreon, under the name of Dirk Grey. All support is appreciated.**


	10. Chapter 10

A persistent smile was on Naruto's lips as he sneaked through the Yamanaka compound, a naked and unconscious Ino wrapped carefully in his arms. It was a good thing that he had top-notch sneaking skills, because even his political career wouldn't be able to survive undamaged after getting caught in that particular moment. He would still get to be Hokage of course, there was no other credible candidate, and he had already taken most of the diplomatic responsibilities, but getting caught in such a compromising position would alienate both Yamanaka's and Hyuuga's, two of his biggest supporters. Still, the risk made the situation even tastier.

He entered Ino's room through the window. At first, he was planning to just slide her under the covers and get away, but he still had a few minutes until the date started. He decided to have some fun. He locked the door because the last thing he wanted was an unexpected guess to disturb his plans, or visiting her room to observe the aftermath.

He laid her on the bed, her body deliciously pale over her covers, then pulled out a marker pen. He drew two quick hearts around her nipples, then scribbled a note on her stomach, 'Nice try, Ino-chan, but maybe next time!'. A few more hearts on various strategic locations and an Uzumaki seal on her navel later, his small prank was complete. He would have liked to stay hidden in the room to see her reaction when she woke up for such an intimate reminder, but Hinata was waiting for him, and he didn't want to make her wait for hours as he waited for Ino to wake up.

He left Ino's room and sneaked until he was in a semi-public place, then continued his trek visibly through the streets. Luckily, Hinata was stepping out of the gates of the Compound, carrying a picnic basket when he took the last turn. It was convenient because he never enjoyed walking inside the compound, forcing himself to walk calmly among a bunch of stuck up and entitled assholes that called themselves the Main house. Not to mention he was sure Main House would have preferred nothing more than branding Hinata with the caged bird seal and force her into the Branch House, wanting to prevent her mild-mannered approach to infect their rigid clan. But that was impossible after her engagement to Naruto. They might be merciless enough to enslave their flesh and blood, but they were smart enough to realize the consequences if they sealed the future wife of the ninja that reshaped the landscape via his destructive jutsu. She was his, and he would destroy anyone that would dare to mar her skin with the slightest blemish.

He walked towards her until they met several feet away from the compound gate. "Good afternoon, Hinata-chan," he said with a soft smile. It wasn't his preferred choice of greeting, he would rather dip her down in a steamy kiss, but it wasn't worth the inevitable fallout with Hiashi, as well as running contrary to his public persona. Instead, he smiled widely as Hinata greeted him. "Shall we go," he said presenting his arm after picking up the basket from her. Hinata put her arm to his, her face brighter than a fire jutsu.

He led her towards the rooftops, not wanting to deal with the civilian's abject worship, something even more annoying than their hostility when he was young, and ultimately, even more pointless. In the end, it was hard to take someone's opinion seriously if all you needed was to flex your chakra a bit to erase them off the face of the earth, without a need to even raise your finger.

Then, he shrugged and turned his focus on the shy beauty next to him. Hinata was once again silent, but at least, she didn't look like she was about to faint. He had been afraid of her regressing after the last time they had been together, where he pushed her well-past her limits when it came to intimacy. "So, Hinata-chan, I hope you were well while I was away."

"I've been well, Naruto-kun" she managed to answer, her voice not louder than the barest of the whispers. Her sudden onset of shyness was not surprising, considering the escalation she had experienced the last private encounter they had, and the consequent mission she had been tasked with. He had tempted to ask whether she had completed the mission she had been tasked, but he refrained, not wanting to spook her before he could warm her up a bit at first.

Instead, he directed her towards a private location his clones had prepared beforehand, chosen carefully to look just another opening near training fields that anyone could stumble any second. Of course, Naruto made sure it couldn't happen, covering the opening with seals that would keep the intruders away. He didn't want anyone to disturb their progress while he worked on Hinata.

They traveled in relative silence until they arrived at their destination. "Why don't you sit down for a bit as I set up our meal, my dear," Naruto said, breaking the silence. She looked like she was about to argue, but he cut her off. "After all, you spent so much time preparing us a beautiful picnic basket. The least I can do is to handle the preparations."

He pulled several containers, filled with a range of food, all prepared lovingly, but with one oversight. The plates were missing. It wasn't an insurmountable problem, he knew dozens of techniques that could create workable copies for him, but he chose not to use any of them, instead, using the situation to his benefit. He took a container of fresh fruit, and the small jar of spreadable chocolate, and sat next to Hinata. "Apparently, you have forgotten to include the plates," he said.

"Sorry, Naruto-kun!" she said panicked, trying to stand up. "Let me go and pick some."

Naruto didn't allow her to get away, holding her back by wrapping his arm around her waist. "Don't bother, Hinata-chan. I'm sure we can survive without a few plates." When he pulled her to sit, he led her to his lap instead of her previous seat.

"Naruto-kun!" she exclaimed. It didn't take a genius to realize the reason for her panic, as his presence was pressing tight to her bottom, already erect.

"What is the problem, my dear fiancee?" he whispered into her ear. "Are you not comfortable?" he added, pulling her tighter, which had the added benefit of lodging his shaft between her voluptuous asscheeks.

"No-nothing," she murmured, her body stiff. However, Naruto didn't let her go. After his last encounter with her, he learned that her concerns were easy to sweep aside with a bit of concentrated carnal attention. She was more than willing, just needed help to push through her shyness.

"Good, open wide," Naruto said as he pulled a slice of apple from the box. Her mouth opened, and Naruto raised it to her lips, dragging on her lips for a while before allowing her to bite. She did, but that didn't prevent her from blushing darker than the apple she was eating. "Now, my turn," he added. Hinata said nothing but reached for the container to pull a few grapes, feeding Naruto with her trembling fingers.

"Delicious," he said, kissing her fingers every time she fed him a grape. Then he reached for the container once more, this time, pulling out a fresh, delicious smelling strawberry. But this time, instead of directly raising to her lips, he dipped it into the jar, covering it with the delicious looking milky chocolate. When he brought it to her mouth, however, he acted deliberately messy, staining her lips with the chocolate as well. "Ups," he murmured. "How clumsy of me. Let me get that." He dragged his finger gently over her trembling lips, coating his finger with leftover chocolate.

"Delicious," he murmured after licking his finger. "However, there is still a bit of chocolate remaining." He leaned over, and she turned towards him reflexively. He pushed forward until their noses were touching, then his tongue darted outside, brushing her lips. "Absolutely exquisite," he whispered with satisfaction, then collapsed the remaining distance, catching her lips in a burning kiss.

For a moment, Hinata stood passive, allowing Naruto's lips to dance over hers to their heart's content before flickering into action. They moved tentatively, softer than a snowflake, less resisting than an autumn leaf, but nevertheless trying to follow the rhythm of the kiss. He would have preferred to push forward, but he didn't want to make her pull back when she started to show initiative. He had no intention of having a wife that just lay passively, accepting whatever he decided to do, something that would be fun for the first few weeks before going stale.

He pulled a while later, happy to see Hinata whimpering softly in need, her lips parted invitingly. Though pushing his tongue between them was tempting, he chose to stay back, wanting to escalate the day slowly. Blushing in shock, she said nothing as Naruto reached for another chocolate covered strawberry, but this time, tracing a delicious black line on her neck before bringing it on her lips. "Sorry, Hinata-chan," he whispered throatily. "I'm really clumsy today, but let me clean."

Once again, she said nothing as he brought his lips against her body, this time softly sucking on her neck. She said nothing, but that didn't mean she made no noise, as she was moaning softly as Naruto's tongue tried to erase the mark of chocolate from her sensitive skin, not putting up even the slightest resistance. Meaning it was the time to push her even further, Naruto decided.

The first thing he did was to let his hands roam free over her body, caressing her belly softly despite the layers of fabric between their skin. Normally, such a barrier would be enough to impede the effect Naruto intended to achieve, but chakra was useful in such circumstances. With his fingers coated with a generous amount of chakra, it was trivial to ignore the layers of cloth in between. The technique worked perfectly if her moans were any indicator.

Suitably distracted, she failed to notice the other task his fingers had taken until more than half of the buttons of her overcoat were already unlocked. An exclamation of his name replaced her moans as she tried to sit straighter, but his tight hold aborted that before it could begin. Her lips opened, about to deliver her request to slow down, when Naruto locked her ability to speak with another kiss, this time his tongue invading her mouth as well. A pleasant way of silencing someone for everyone involved.

The aggressive kiss worked its magic to distract her, leaving Naruto's fingers free to complete their task of disrobing her. The front of her robe fell to both sides, leaving her with a pair of size-deficient shorts and a mesh undershirt that strained to keep her spectacular breasts covered. An erotic sight, but it ran contrary to what Naruto wanted to do, so he traced his finger over her clothes, laced with a flicker of wind chakra, and her clothes fell on the side, neatly bisected in the middle, leaving her effectively naked.

Before she could react, Naruto twisted their position, and Hinata found herself lying on the ground, her back on the ground, her perky tits pointing at Naruto who was hovering above her. "Naruto-kun!" she exclaimed in a scandalized voice, her skin rapidly turning red. "We are in public, what if somebody comes."

Naruto's first answer was to give a wild smile. "I don't care," he said. "It's your fault for forgetting to bring any plates. So I decided you need to compensate." Hinata looked uncomprehendingly until Naruto reached for the food basket and pulled the carefully prepared set of sushi, his hands blurring as he arranged them over Hinata's body, strategically covering her erogenous zones. "Isn't this much better," he said with a smirk as he changed positions, sitting next to Hinata in a formal way that was appropriate for high-class dining, his chopstick in his hand.

Busy with imitating a red lamp, Hinata said nothing as she resigned herself for the role of the plate. Naruto reached for the first roll, reducing her coverage a bit. "Delicious, my love," he said, enjoying the taste of homemade food she carefully prepared. "You're an amazing cook."

"Thank you," she said, her voice below the lowest whisper, though a smile found itself over her face despite the absurdity of the situation, showing her pride in her cooking skills. Naruto nodded in answer before returning to his lunch, each bite robbing her more of her impromptu clothing. She trembled softly every time his chopsticks drew closer to her body, but Naruto was familiar enough with her reactions to catch the undertones of excitement underlying her each tremble.

A whimper escaped her mouth as Naruto reached for one of the last few rolls, leaving her left breast completely naked. He ignored the sound, focusing on enjoying his food as she tried her best to become invisible, a task that got progressively harder as Naruto devoured his food one by one. A few more bites and she was completely naked. She reached for her robe, but Naruto's fingers found her wrist, his eyes busy devouring the beautiful view she presented. "No need hurry, Hinata-chan. There is still dessert, after all."

He stood up, but instead of reaching for the food basket to remove the dessert, he pushed down his pants, revealing his erection, conveniently in full mast. He lowered himself on her torso, hovering just above her stomach, in preparation for a particular act he had been wanting to experience for a long time.

A gasp escaped his mouth as he slid between the soft valley between her breasts. A scandalized expression emerged on her face, though it was not enough to hide the echo of arousal rising. Naruto looked into her eyes and smiled, which caused her to avoid his gaze bashfully, or as bashful as one could be when lying on the ground outdoors with a cock going between one's tits. Regardless, Naruto continued pumping, feeling an orgasm of his own building up. Normally, he would've lasted longer, but his earlier encounter with Ino, not to mention finally enjoying an experience he had been looking for a long time.

Still, it would be a personal affront if he arrived before Hinata. "Press your tits together," he ordered, asking for Hinata to take over the task which was currently being done by his hands. She did so instantly, leaving his hands free to roam her body, aiming to bring her level of arousal to a point closer to his. It would be a pity if he came before her.

"Naruto-kun," she said, rest of her words disappearing as he brought his fingers over her clitoris, still covered with chakra. Just a subtle poke was enough to trigger a rush of pleasure, something that she was poorly prepared to resist with her obvious lack of experience. Still, Naruto was impressed to see her hands continuing to press her tits tight, providing him a delicious and slippery valley to enjoy himself.

Despite the build-up, he managed to resist the urge to release his seed until the assault of his fingers became too much for Hinata and she climaxed, though the adrenaline she felt from being in the open was likely helpful in that particular regard. He pulled back, and sprayed his seed on her pale stomach and shapely breasts, both twitching under the impact of her orgasm.

"Damn, that was a nice dessert," he said with a smirk as he plopped next to her, his gaze turned to hers. Lost in the haze of pleasure, it took a while for Hinata to process the statement, responding with a wordless blush, looking like she was unable to say anything. But Naruto had no intention of leaving her alone to relax. "Now, it's time for clean-up, Hinata-chan," he added, his fingers grabbing the base of his shaft to leave no doubt about what he was referring to.

"But-" Hinata tried to answer as she righted herself, her tits wobbling nicely, only to be silenced with a finger pressing to her lips.

"Come on, Hinata-chan. A good bride-to-be should listen to her fiancee's orders to the best of her ability, don't you agree?" he said, his finger tracing the edge of her lips as he formed his words.

"Y-yes," she stammered, but made no move to lean forward. Still, Naruto recorded it as a win, because she was making no move to cover herself despite sitting stark-naked at outdoors. Though Naruto wasn't willing to give too much credit, as it was equally likely that the exact circumstances had slipped off her mind with all that was going on.

He was tempted to pull her head down and jumpstart a pleasurable activity, but he held himself back. Hinata looked at him questioningly, and he gave her a smile to encourage her. She looked indecisive for a second, then her expression shifted to a determined one. She leaned forward and wrapped her lips around his shaft, extracting a satisfied moan off him.

She started bobbing her head in hesitant, imprecise movements, but Naruto said nothing. The initiative she was displaying was much more important, the skill she could earn anytime. Still, he wasn't expecting her to raise her head a little until her eyes met his eyes, not that he had any problems with it. With her strikingly white eyes, colored with determination thick enough to displace her shyness, the moment was much more beautiful.

"Don't neglect the sides," Naruto reminded her. She said nothing, but let his shaft to fall out of her mouth before her tongue darted out, giving a sensual caress to the side of his shaft. Naruto moaned in appreciation, and she returned her main task. A few minutes passed before he verbalized his next request. "Hinata-chan, why don't you show me how much progress you made in your mission."

She pulled back in shock. "Now?" Hinata asked.

"Is there a reason why it can't be now," Naruto countered amusedly. It wasn't like whether she was masturbating would make any difference in the current state she was in. After a frozen second, Hinata nodded as well, her hand reaching for her folds as she pulled back. "You don't need to stop cleaning to show me your progress, Hinata-chan," he reminded.

"Right," she whispered, low enough that it would be inaudible if it wasn't for his enhanced sensations. She leaned forward and captured his shaft between her lips once more, but this time, her fingers were sliding repeatedly inside her, adding a unique intensity to her moans of pleasure.

Life was truly beautiful.


	11. Chapter 11

Naruto's steps were much more lighthearted as he sneaked out of the Hyuuga compound once more, even though he was starting to spend an inordinate amount of time sneaking in and out of clan compounds. His date with Hinata had been enjoyable, though it was likely to be better if he hadn't miscalculated by applying some of his chakra-enhanced intermediate techniques on her. A thoroughly enjoyable experience for her, enough to make her faint for a while, only to wake up half-drunk with pleasure. It was fun to watch her sleeping naked under the sun, her arms wrapped around his torso. But he couldn't say the same thing about sneaking her back to her room. It wasn't the difficulty that left him annoyed, but its monotony. The compound was surprisingly easy to sneak into, especially for a clan with supposed all-seeing eyes. A seal to hide his chakra signature, and a bit of a care to not to create too much noise, and the infiltration turned into a child's play.

Back to the mission, he thought, unable to keep a smile off his face as he imagined his target, who was waiting in his basement, chains as her only clothing. It was a good decision not to give her to T&I. Naruto knew that they would get the required information one way or another, but only after turning her to a broken, drooling doll with half of her mind missing with their ham-fisted approach. Naruto had no intention to leave her to such a fate, not when he had much more interesting plans.

He turned his direction towards his new home, to the hidden dungeons beneath his house if he was going to be more accurate. He didn't take the rooftops, instead choosing to walk through the streets slowly. He wasn't in a hurry, more time his prisoner had awake and alone, more she would be able to gather herself, which in turn would make breaking her even more fun.

Which was why he walked towards a familiar mop of pink hair instead of trying to avoid her. "Hey Sakura, how are you?" Naruto said.

"Na-Naruto," she stammered before she managed to gather herself. "I'm fine, how are you?"

"I'm well as well," he answered, but his attention was on the initial stammer that left her mouth, followed by a sudden blush that spread through her face before she could control it. It was a very specific type of shame he had managed to identify before it disappeared, mixed with just a bit of anger. Sakura had come across him in a compromising position or somehow learned about it from a third-party source.

Inconvenient, yet interesting, he thought. From the anger part, he was willing to bet it wasn't Hinata that she came across, which left three candidates. Temari, Ino, and Tsunade. Temari wasn't a likely candidate as well, mostly because it happened far away from the village, and they had never been close enough for Temari to ask for her opinion. Which left only Tsunade and Ino, both events happened in the locations she could stumble, not to mention she was close with both of them, enough for them to slip something in a distracted moment. It was a dangerous situation, one that could quickly bloom into a disaster if Sakura chose to talk with someone. Village's response on one side, Hyuugas' on another, it would be a major headache for him.

Even then, his only response was a smile, spreading his face a bit wider than the usual. The risk made things only more fun. "By the way, it has been a while since we had dinner together. Why don't you come to my new house tomorrow, so Hinata and I can host a dinner just for you."

"I might be busy in the hospital," she stammered in reply, caught flatfooted with the sudden invite.

"I don't accept," Naruto answered. "I'll talk with Shizune to arrange to take your shift. She owes me for helping the paperwork."

"But-" she tried to say, only to cut by him once again.

"I want no objection, you are going to be our guest tomorrow," he repeated, commanding.

"Okay," she stammered. "But don't forget that I'm not allowed to have any alcohol," she added, her fingers caressing her stomach protectively, a small bulge visible through her clothes.

* * *

Sakura didn't know what to feel as she watched her old teammate walking away. But she knew that she shouldn't have felt confused because of Naruto, as he was one of the simplest, most straightforward men she ever met.

Or so she thought until she accidentally spied him ravishing her teacher over her desk, rocking the foundations of her world radically. It wasn't just the fact that she had seen her teammate cheating his fiance, sweet and naive Hinata, but who was he cheating her with. Sakura had known Tsunade was much younger physically than her illusionary self had indicated, but she never thought it would come with a corresponding sexual drive. Despite her revealing mode of dress, her teacher had never shown an inclination for sexual escapades. Sakura had always assumed it was the trauma from her youth that left her distant for the intimacy, until the recent reveal changed her mind.

She did her best not to focus on the third important detail, the fact that Naruto had bent her over her desk, dominating her like she was nothing more than a naughty girl that bit more than she could chew. It was a true shock to see Tsunade, the strongest woman she had ever met, being dominated without mercy, but not as big as seeing an expression of utter bliss on her face. So much different than the rare times Sakura had shared the bed with Sasuke, which came to a sudden stop the moment he had learned about her pregnancy…

Sakura shook her head, trying to escape from the train of thought she found herself in. It was best if she didn't think about those things…

* * *

Naruto shelved the encounter he had with Sakura as he teleported to the hidden dungeon that was holding his only prisoner. Her knowledge about his leisure activities had dangerous implications, but Naruto knew her enough that she wouldn't risk the stability of the village just to reveal he was cheating his fiancee, so he felt prudent to focus on his prisoner.

A smile bloomed on his lips as he stepped into the cell. The sight of a beautiful woman, wearing nothing but chains, would evoke the carnal emotions of any hot-blooded male, and Naruto was no exception. "How are you in this fine afternoon, Hikaru-chan," he said, doing his best to come across cheerful like he had come across her while shopping. Unbalancing the subject always gave better results in interrogations.

She looked at him, anger had taken a dominant position in her eyes once more. Not a surprising development for Naruto, as in order to keep her coherent, he had paused the amplification seal she had suffered under. Well, not suffered as much as overwhelmed by chakra-enhanced sexual pleasure, but in the end, there was little difference in the result, and there was no pesky torture-related trauma to deal with. But he activated it once again with a flare of his chakra before softly caressing her cheek, the sensation multiplied by the seal. "I like my answers prompt, Hikaru-chan," he murmured, his lips hovering close to her ear, but he was careful not to touch her body.

Her rebellious display bled out quickly as Naruto reminded her previous treatment with a few touches, bringing her heartbeat to a heightened level. "I'm fine," she murmured, defeated.

"You're going to refer me as Naruto-sama whenever I deem it prudent to request an answer," Naruto said, his voice sharper, closer to the tone he used in battles, but with a darker, more visceral edge.

"Go to hell," came her answer, the request unexpected enough to break her image of submissiveness.

"Rude," Naruto said, then twisted her nipple without a warning, a sensual act even without the boost from the seal. With the seal active, it was a rush of pleasure that would be enough to bring her climax if it wasn't for a separate one preventing her from climaxing. Caught in a rush of pleasure, her mouth was arrested to moan helplessly while Naruto watched. He wasn't happy with the heavy-handed methods he was using, preferring softer, more insidious methods to break his target. However, against an enemy commander he needed to break to reveal under whose orders she was targeting him, he was more than willing to change his approach.

"I'm sorry," she murmured after she managed to catch her breath. Naruto sent her a warning glance. "I'm sorry, Naruto-sama," she repeated, this time in the correct form.

Naruto smirked in satisfaction, amused to see how quickly her attitude was transforming. It was a big oversight in ninja training, they were conditioned to resist the pain, but not to pleasure. A ridiculous mistake in Naruto's opinion, ignoring such a critical dimension of behavior just because there was almost no one that was able to use that particular tactic in a reasonable time frame. "So, Hikaru-chan, since you have learned the correct way of speaking, let's move on more important topics." Her face steeled on those words, ready to protect the secrets of her village despite the extraordinary torture she was suffering under. But there was a reason Naruto got his reputation as the most unpredictable ninja. "What is your favorite color?"

"What?" she asked in shock, surprised by the casual question he had just asked. "Why-" she tried to continue, but only to be interrupted by a pleasure-filled moan when Naruto twisted her nipple once more.

"What was the proper way you were supposed to address me, Hikaru-chan?" Naruto reminded.

"Naruto-sama," she said.

"Good girl," Naruto said as he patted her head like he was placating a particularly unruly child. "Now, answer the question."

"Green, Naruto-sama," she answered, and received another pat in response. From her bewildered expression, it was clear that she hadn't been trained in information gathering. If she had, she would have known that any answer provided by the subject was precious, because humans were creatures of habits. More questions she answered, easier for her to answer the future questions.

"Very good, Hikaru-chan," he said. "What about your favorite food?" The exchange went for a while, with a bewildered prisoner answering innocuous questions Naruto asked for several minutes. "Good work, Hikaru-chan," Naruto said, declaring the first round of interrogation over. "You deserve an award." He made a gesture, and her chains fell on the ground, and before she could react, he grabbed her wrist. A yellow flash of light later, they were in another room in his basement. It wasn't a great palace by any stretch of the word, containing only a spartan bed and a small bathroom, but it was a great improvement from being imprisoned in chains. "Have a rest, you deserve it," Naruto said before disappearing once again.

He wanted her to rest a bit before the proper interrogation began.

* * *

Naruto was walking at the outskirts of the city, looking for an empty training ground to cut loose, when he came across a familiar face, who was busy raining an impressive number of sharp implements to a group of mobile targets. "Hello, Tenten-chan," he said cheerfully.

It was never a good idea to distract a ninja or kunoichi in the middle of the training, and the current situation was no exception. Tenten turned towards him reflexively, and several kunais flew towards Naruto's direction. An expression of panic was on Tenten's face as she thought she was about to kill an innocent onlooker. "Careful," Naruto said with a smirk as he flared his wind chakra to push the projectiles off-trajectory. A second later, a pair thudding reached his ears, denoting that the blades were safely buried in a trunk.

"Naruto, how many times I have to tell you! Don't do it," Tenten exclaimed, but her relaxed tone didn't match the meaning of her words, happy that her accidental reaction didn't end with the death of an unexpected guest.

Naruto smirked. "Attempted murder is a bit much, isn't it, Tenten-chan?"

"Then don't appear without warning," Tenten replied, further relaxing as they fell into a casual discussion. "You might end up with a stab wound the next time."

Naruto smirked. "Is that so. It almost sounds like a challenge, but I don't think you have thought it out, so I'm giving you a pass."

Tenten bristled under the insinuation just as he expected. "Did I hear you right?" she said. "You're challenging me for a weapon duel. Me, the mistress of weapons."

His smirk widened as he walked towards her, saying nothing until he stepped into her personal space. "I am. No chakra enhancement, just pure skill. Only if you're brave enough, of course."

Tenten leaned further, their noses separated by an inch, though Naruto didn't miss the slight quickening of her breath. "I guess being called a hero has a tendency to bring overconfidence on people."

"It's not overconfidence if you can back it up, sweetheart."

"Okay, that's it," Tenten bristled, taking a step back even as she reached for her weapon pouch. "I'm going to teach you a lesson you're not going to forget."

"Bring it on, Tenten-chan," Naruto answered, equally enthusiastic. "What's the game."

"Pick whatever you want, I can best you at anything as long as it's weapons."

Naruto lost the ability to contain his smile, happy to receive the reward for his provocation. "Melee only, for the first blood, for an unspecified favor to be cashed later," Naruto said even as he unsealed a medium-length blade, satisfied that Tenten made the mistake he was expecting. No matter how skilled she was, it was hard to overcome the edge provided by his speed and power, a fact that she was more than aware if her expression was any indicator. "You can pick something else if you want," Naruto offered generously, aware that Tenten wouldn't agree to it.

"No, that's okay," she countered, her resigned expression telling him that she couldn't muster much enthusiasm about her words. She stilled for a moment before pulling a storage scroll, and a puff later, she was holding a thin sword in her hand, longer than his my a considerable margin.

Then, without a warning, she lunged forward, her sword a blur as she aimed to Naruto's midsection, a nasty assault that would leave Naruto bleeding if he failed to dodge. Unfortunately for Tenten, he was ready for a surprise assault, so he took a step back, letting her sword to whistle ineffectually in the air. "Dirty," he said mockingly. "I guess sportsmanship is really dead," he added, his bright smile signaling it was just a tease.

"We're ninja, not samurai," Tenten answered even as she dashed forward once more. This time, Naruto decided to parry instead, arresting the movement of her sword with his. He wasn't expecting Tenten to allow her sword bounce a bit before forcing a sudden change of direction, forcing a slash that would have left a nasty cut on his chin, one he managed due to only his superior reflexes. Naruto shrugged as he took a step back. For all his physical skills, Tenten was superior to him in the way of the sword, and he would be defeated if he couldn't bring his physical strengths into the equation in a way that matters. It wasn't exactly fair, but as Tenten said a moment ago, fairness was not a merit in the twisted world of ninja.

For the next minute, he limited himself into a simple pattern, dashing forward as fast as he could, attacking with simple slashes with a lot of power behind, forcing her to dodge, then pulling back before she could mount an effective counter attack. It was a strategy with no chance of working anyone other than a stamina juggernaut like him. With each repeat, he burned ten times the energy than her, but it was Tenten that lost her steady breath, her shirt clinging to her body with sweat.

Under pressure, it was only a matter of time before Tenten made a mistake. Eventually, the clock struck, and slowed down with exhaustion, Tenten was a second too late escaping his swing. Naruto's slash neared her collarbone, forcing a panicked expression on her face until she realized there was no pain. She let her gaze fall to her chest, a move that would be a deadly mistake in actual combat, but Naruto let her examine her clothes, the strap of her clothes sliced neatly, the top slid down enough to reveal the top of her bra. "Ups," he said in a display of total insincerity. "What an unexpected mistake."

Tenten looked at him in an expression that supposed to be angry, but she failed to hide the interested gleam in her eyes. Naruto wasn't surprised to see her frame a clash of weapons that could be turned deadly with the slightest misstep, though the renewed vigor she attacked him was not completely accounted for. Naruto received an identical cut in his jacket, one that was intentionally kept away from the skin. "Sorry," Tenten replicated in an insincere voice, then smirked. "Not that it is a big loss with that ugly jacket. Not with that horrible eyesore of color."

"Hey, don't diss the orange," Naruto said as he rushed forward, faster than his previous assault, managing to leave three long cuts on her shirt, leaving it in tatters, her bra peeking through. However, it wasn't without a cost, he had received a long cut across his midsection, one that would be deadly if it had cut through the skin instead of cloth.

"Why? It's an abominable color," Tenten said even as she avoided another attack.

"Not as much as that ugly shirt," Naruto answered as he renewed his assault. A few more slashes, and her shirt turned into a pile of scrap.

"What shirt," Tenten smirked, her fingers wrapping around one of the scraps. A pull later, it fell on the ground, leaving her bra as the only thing that was hiding her shapely breasts.

Naruto said nothing, but his growing smirk and renewed vigor were more than enough to convey his opinion on the subject. He relaxed his knees, taking a low stance. Despite his speed and strength, the natural disadvantages of the position were hard to overcome, so his jacket was in ruins when he returned to a more natural stance, but such achievement hadn't been free for Tenten, her shorts in tatters.

Playtime was over, Naruto decided as he rushed forward in a reckless charge that would leave him skewered in her sword, but under the unspoken rules of their bout, just cost him a large cut over his trousers, his erection obvious for all to see. However, in return, he managed to cut the straps of her bra, which slid down over her chest, leaving her nipples bare.

Distracted by the sudden deepening of the situation, Tenten stilled for a moment, which was all Naruto needed to grab her wrist, forcing her to drop her sword. He kicked it away, throwing his sword a moment later. What followed it was a short but heated grappling battle that ended with Tenten on the ground, lying on her back, Naruto lodged above her.

"It's my win, I presume," he said.

"Nope," she answered before leaning to his shoulder, and Naruto felt a sharp stab of pain as she sank her teeth to her flesh, leaving a minuscule wound that closed instantly. "First blood, it's my win."

"Woe is me," Naruto said, his smirk widening. "What do you want as a favor?"

Her answer came in the form of her lips, closing over his...


	12. Chapter 12

Naruto allowed Tenten's tongue to slip in unchallenged, a reward for the creative solution she came up to conclude their little bet. He busied himself by exploring the contours of her body, still attractively curvy despite her extensive regular training. He enjoyed the softness of her skin, contrasted by the hardness of her muscles, far harder than her curves suggested. His generosity didn't last long, however, his instincts for domination flaring as her tongue explored his mouth unopposed. It was the time for action, he decided his tongue joining the battle by wrapping around hers, trying push it out.

He was pleasantly surprised when, instead of accepting his directions like the others did, she resisted his movements, trying to defend her position rather than retreating. He decided he had found that change of pace interesting. Not enough to cede the superior position to her, of course, but just enough to acknowledge her fighting spirit.

He could have pushed her out with brute strength, but such a boorish attempts would reflect badly on his confidence of his own skills, not to mention would be much more boring. A bit of finesse would work much better, he decided. He trailed the edge of her legs until his fingers caressed her inner thigh, climbing upwards in a torturous pace even as he gathered his chakra on their tips. The result was a specific, complicated pattern of a seal, glowing throbbingly on her skin, boosting her pleasure by a considerable margin.

It was a crude seal with a simple effect, barely stable enough to for seconds, not that it needed to last any more. The brief window of opportunity was all he needed. His fingers reached for her folds, gently caressing them even as he searched for her knob, a location he arrived moments later. A twirl of his fingers, and simultaneously let the seal dissipate, multiplying the pleasure she received from his touch.

Caught unawares under the shock of pleasure, the moan that left her lips was arousingly loud, enough to make him glad that they were in a training area far away from the civilization. "What was that?" she mumbled in shock even as she tried to bring her breathing to a more manageable intensity, a task that hadn't made easier by his fingers that continued to coat her most sensitive location with a thin layer of his chakra while simultaneously teasing her. A difficult, but not unwelcome, her enthusiastic expression told.

"That, Tenten-chan, was just a small prologue of the depths of pleasure you're going to reach." His smirk widened. "If you be a good girl and beg for it." He smirked, examining her diluted irises. "It doesn't seem like you will have any trouble making it convincing, right?"

In line with his expectations, his words made her expression even more combative. "Big words for-" she started, but he killed the rest of the sentence by another kiss. His tongue invaded her mouth in a twist of earlier situation, dominating her mercilessly. She didn't waste any time before starting to resist, trying achieve a balance, but Naruto had no intention of allowing her to succeed, scouring her mouth without a break.

After a minute's worth of ineffectual attempts, Tenten decided to take a page of his playbook. Her fingers wrapped around his shaft, pumping gently in an arrhythmic manner. At first, Naruto was about to dismiss her attempts. Handjobs were fun, but barely better than masturbation, definitely not something that would convince him to take it easier for her. But as the seconds passed and her hand traveled up and down across his length in a complicated pattern that sent shivers of pleasure through his body, his assumption turned out to be inaccurate. Apparently, the edged kind wasn't the only weapon Tenten was a master of.

Still, when Naruto pulled back for a breath, he had no intention of giving any ground for her. "You need be much better before challenging a master, Tenten-chan," he said. He thought about continuing the kiss, but decided to take a break in favor of examining the beauty under him, her rock-hard nipples crowning her small but perky breasts, her bronzed skin rising and falling with her exhausted breathing, still under the effects of their sparring, while her arm muscles contracted attractively as her hand danced over his shaft.

"See something you like, Mr. Almost Hokage," Tenten said, enjoying the uninterrupted attention.

"I might have, oh-great mistress of weapons," Naruto answered even as he brought his free hand over her breasts, capturing one of her nipples between his fingers. Another rush of chakra to his fingers, and Tenten was shivering under his focused attention, her attention on his shaft slipped quite a bit.

"Why don't you came and take it, then," Tenten managed to say between moans, her legs parting invitingly.

"I would, but I'm not sure you can handle what comes next. It would be a pity if I lost one of the few competent kunoichis the village has just because she overestimated her abilities."

"Big talk," Tenten answered, pumping his shaft rapidly a few times to underline her statement before letting it go. "But, all I'm seeing is talk, but no action." She smirked. "I guess that's one way you're ready to become a politician."

Naruto could have come up with carefully measured answers, but that would only make her statement truer. "If that's what you wish, Tenten-chan," he said even as his hands landed on the both sides of her waist, and flipped her so her chest was pressing against the grassy ground. He ripped her panties, the last piece of item that still tried to protect her modesty, by brute force, not bothering to use his wind chakra to make it easier. Sometimes, pure physicality was the only way of conveying the true feelings. "Last chance to ask for forgiveness," he said, but he didn't bother to wait for her reply before sliding inside.

A moan escaped her mouth, previously opened to let out a derisive scoff at his offer of forgiveness. It was one of pleasure and arousal, increasing in intensity as he slid deeper and deeper. "Yes!" she shouted as his length pushed fully inside her, deep enough to push against her womb. "You're crazy if you think I allow you to stop without milking you until you're dry."

"Brave talk for a little girl that is having trouble taking all in," Naruto answered even as he pulled back, only to slam his full length inside her once more, and her face reflecting the accuracy of his statement. "But as your future Hokage, I need to be merciful, so I'm giving you one last chance. If you beg mercy, including the correct honorifics, I might be convinced to show you a sliver of mercy."

In response, Tenten wrapped her legs around his waist, switching their position without needing to pull out. Naruto found himself laying on his back, with Tenten straddled on his lap. "Big talk from the village clown," she said.

Normally, it would be enough to trigger a darker approach from him, as he was quite vindictive against anyone that called him names, covertly if open vindication was not an option, but he gave Tenten a pass. First, she never actually called him that at the days he was acting like a clown, picking it up only after he had been recognized as the village hero, making it an actual friendly teasing rather than an insult disguised as an inside joke. Second, and more importantly, it was quite hard to get angry at a sexy kunoichi, especially if said Kunoichi was straddling his lap, completely naked, riding him expertly as her bottom drew perfectly shaped circles repeatedly, filling him with pleasure.

For a while, Naruto busied himself with exploration, his hands traveling over her skin, familiarizing themselves with the contours of her body, still carrying a feminine edge despite the endless hours she sank into the training. Since she was being such a nice sport, Naruto allowed her to play however she wished until her first climax, though that didn't mean he was above cheating a bit. After all, he was a ninja, and if he wasn't cheating, he wasn't trying.

He pushed a bit of his chakra outside of his body through the appendage that was already inside her, allowing him to enhance the sensation of touch at the places they were touching. It was a soft effect compared to the seals he was using, but it was for the best, considering some of the seals were enough to blank-out a trained kunoichi without a touch. With the heat of the situation closer to forest fire, a soft boost was the best option, as evidenced by the sudden tightening around his shaft.

He let her to catch her breath for a moment before wrapping his arm around her waist once more, and took her underneath him. But this time, instead of just sliding inside, he grabbed her legs and lifted them up, which had brought her bottom to the perfect angle. He didn't lose any time before started slamming, each beat scraping her insides with a hard angle. Extremely enjoyable if her out of control cries were any indicator.

"You were saying something about milking me until I was dry, Tenten-chan," Naruto said with a chuckle after another orgasm hit her, her eyes half-closed in exhaustion. "How is that mission looking after the taste of appetizer?"

The implication that she might fail in her self-appointed task was enough to destroy the haze she was in. She pushed him back before lowering herself on his shaft once more, but this time, it was her lips that wrapped around his girth. "You are the mistress of weapons indeed," Naruto said appreciatively as she started to go up and down with a staggered rhythm that turned out to be extremely effective in pushing him towards the climax of his own.

Naruto had a feeling that they would be training for a while…

* * *

Naruto couldn't help but feel amused as he watched the petulant expression on Hinata's face even as they bustled in the kitchen together, putting the last details in order for the intimate dinner they were about to host for his teammate. It didn't take a genius to realize the reason for her expression. She was feeling jealous.

It wasn't too surprising, considering his exaggerated attention he lavished on her during his academy days as a part of his idiot persona. At that time, it was the most logical approach, as neither Hinata nor Ino would worked as well, bringing unwelcome attention from clans on him, one with all-seeing eyes, the other with mind reading techniques.

Unfortunately, Hinata was unaware of that particular fact, which made her jealousy a real problem. On that, Sakura's reputation wasn't helping. She was a part of the legendary team that brought down a bonafide goddess, a team that also included Naruto. Not to mention she was a legendary medic in her own right, managing to surpass her teacher in many dimensions to make her a village legend in her young age. She was quite famous for her vibrant beauty as well. With all those facts, even her marriage to Sasuke wasn't enough to put Hinata's fears to the rest, thinking that one day Sakura would realize Naruto was the better option, and he would switch between them in a heartbeat.

It was an amusing fear, because Naruto had no intention of doing so. Hinata belonged to him forever. He decided to remind her that fact, so when she was walking towards the fridge to pull out the dessert, Naruto's arm wrapped around her waist to arrest her movement, and he pressed his chest against her back, his hand resting on her stomach, sliding through the folds of her expensive Kimono.

"Naruto-kun!" she exclaimed, trying to sound protesting, but her satisfaction was too obvious to be hidden, especially after Naruto pushed his crotch against her bottom, a crude but effective way to remind her about her attractiveness.

"Yes, my love," he whispered into her ear, as sensually as possible. Her knees buckled, making him tighten his grip around her to keep her more stable, which had the added benefit of forcing his shaft between her lower cheeks despite their clothes.

"What are you doing!" Hinata exclaimed in shock, but the satisfaction underneath was apparent.

"Kissing my fiancee," he answered, then brought his comment to reality, his tongue joining the fray moments after. "Why, is there a problem," he added after he pulled back, though the only thing that enabled Hinata to stand still was his arm, still tight around her waist.

"We need to finish the preparations," she answered, but it was a halfhearted response, her exotic eyes trailing his body longingly. "Sakura could be here any minute."

"I would've thought it wouldn't be any harm if she waits for a bit while we're busy with more important topics," Naruto answered, squeezing her tits to remove any ambiguity about what he meant by important topics. "But if my fiancee thinks the dinner is more important," he continued, pulling back suddenly, leaving Hinata to stumble for a moment. He chuckled at her expression, longing for him to ignore her comment and focus on the activities he deemed more important, but too shy to actually say anything.

But he stayed away deliberately. No need to spoil her appetite before the dinner.

* * *

A week ago, if someone had told Sakura that the simple act of having dinner with her teammate and his fiancee would be one of most stressful moments of her life, she would have called them crazy. She was a battle medic that fought in the most dangerous parts of the biggest conflict the Elemental Nations had ever seen, fought against criminals strong enough to destroy whole villages by their lonesome, and death was a regular part of her schedule as she worked on the deadliest, most difficult cases of surgeries in the world.

But somehow, she never felt as nervous since her first real mission, where they faced against Zabuza completely unprepared. She guessed it was the reason. In all those monumental moments that carried her name to legends, she knew what she should be doing, and had the training to bring it to reality. But in this simple dinner, she felt lost in a way she never felt since her first brush with death.

And for once, it was completely Naruto's fault. How dare he cheat the sweet girl that sat next to him, as beautiful as any princess dressed in her beautiful kimono, listening his every word with a deferential expression bordering worship. A feeling Sakura understood perfectly. Hinata was in love with him even when he was a troublemaker orphan, certain that she could never even date him because of her clan's obsessiveness with nobility and social class. But then, like a fairy tale, Naruto had cut through the every barrier that put in front of him, and not only achieved the goal he had shouted at the rooftops when he was a child, but also managed to create a tight alliance between five great villages, an achievement that brought first chance of a lasting peace Elemental Nations had seen. And then, to complete circle, he ignored every other prospect and asked Hinata to marry him, bequeathing her with a smile that she carried permanently.

A smile that would shatter irrevocably if she knew what Naruto had been doing with Tsunade in the middle of that fateful night.

But one thing was certain, Sakura decided as she examined the scene of intimate bliss. Hinata wouldn't hear it from her. Even if she had been willing to risk the political structure of the village about a personal manner, she owed Naruto too much to go behind him like that.

Also, there was one other thing that made Sakura emphasize with him…

Hinata came from a clan which treated sex as something shameful that was done only for procreation, and they weren't the only clan to do that. She knew that, because Sasuke was exactly the same. And hadn't that been an ugly shock to experience, she recounted bitterly. A month of sex, twice a week, limited to missionary in a darkened room under thick covers as Sasuke pumped in her a few times until his release, and cut like a knife the moment he had learned about her pregnancy. And now he was away, wandering in the Elemental Nations as a penance to his crimes, leaving her newly-wed wife alone to deal with pregnancy hormones, and all the desires they came with.

Looking at the whole picture, Sakura decided that, in the end, silence was the best course. If only that decision prevented her from imagining the confident smirk on Naruto's face as he rammed her teacher on the Hokage's desk, perverting the symbol of village's legal authority into one of animalistic pleasure. Even with the casual discussion going on the table, Sakura could feel her face burning bright whenever the image popped in her mind.

When Hinata stood up, declaring to bring the dessert, Sakura felt quite happy, and even happier Naruto murmured something about helping her and followed Hinata out of the room, giving Sakura enough time to gather herself.

Her efforts to gather herself was aborted by a loud cry, its source feminine without a doubt. Sakura was already on her feet, a few steps deep into the destination, when she was able to process it enough to realize the source was neither pain nor fear. No, it was something more intimate, enough to make the blush on her face brighter than her hair.

She decided to sit back to her seat and wait them to come back, determined to ignore the voice. She might even been successful if it wasn't for a second moan, even louder. Her body, unbalanced by the rush of pregnancy hormones, rebelled, her feet dragging her towards the source of the voice.

"Naruto-kun," she heard Hinata whispering in urgency. "She is going to hear us!"

"Don't worry. I have put a silencing seal, she will hear nothing," he explained, followed by the distinct sound of a spank, mixed with another cry. Sakura realized she was hearing them because of a faulty seal, likely because Naruto's attention was taken by more important topics.

Sakura knew that she should just walk back to her seat, acting like the seal was working perfectly. But her curiosity, and her pregnancy hormones, turned out to be much stronger than her shock, enhancing her temptation to a point she couldn't reject it. Her feet made no noise as she traversed the distance between the dining room and the kitchen, until she was peeking through the keyhole to another scandalous view, though not comparable to the one where she watched the supreme leader of the village squealing under his shaft. She felt a sudden wave of heat in her core as peeked on the scene, surprised. She had expected to see a Hinata frozen under Naruto's aggressive petting, doing her best to dissuade Naruto from his actions without active confrontation, but too fearful to push back, relenting passively.

What she found was completely different. Hinata was on her knees, her top already peeled to leave her top naked, her bra dangling uselessly from one arm. Sakura felt a stab in her self-confidence as her eyes fell on Hinata's tits, jealous at their gravity-defying shape despite their size. But, that jealousy was nothing compared to the one she felt the humongous shaft that was trapped in between, tall enough to pump from below her tits while the crown disappeared between her lips periodically, with obvious murmurs of pleasure leaving her mouth.

Overwhelmed with shock -and other emotions that Sakura rejected to name- Sakura stood frozen, her eye affixed to the keyhole. It was unbelievable, to see the shy and noble Hinata was sucking the cock of her fiancee in the middle of the kitchen while they hosted guests. From their respective expressions, it was easy to deduce Naruto was the one that was pushing it, but hesitation was conspicuously absent from Hinata's face as well as she followed his directions with no hesitation.

Sakura felt tendrils of jealousy wrapping around her heart. It was unfair. She ended up with his dream prince as well, dark and mysterious, only to end up with dead-fish of a man that couldn't even acknowledge the possibility of a kiss outside a bedroom, while the sheltered princess of Hyuuga to end up with a man that was male enough to bend one of the scariest women in Elemental Nations who was also their ruling Hokage over her own desk, treating her nothing more than a beautiful toy. A treatment Hinata received as well, enjoying it quite a bit as she did her best to fill her mouth with Naruto's taste.

"It's unfair," she murmured even as she walked back to the table, fear of getting caught finally toppling things on the side of common sense. Things were complicated enough already without her explaining why she was peeping on them like a dirty pervert. And if only she could ignore the wetness of her panties as well.

* * *

 **Author notes: Here is another chapter. Hope everyone enjoyed it with the new developments. Also, don't forget to check my original writings in P/atreon/dirk_grey**


	13. Chapter 13

Sakura's confusing hurricane of emotions didn't abate by a noticeable amount after she returned to the dinner table. Even the extended absence of her hosts, stretching for more than twenty minutes after her arrival didn't help much. Twenty long, challenging minutes as she sat alone in an empty table -excluding her fruit juice-, trying to ignore the knowledge that what her hosts were doing exactly. And Hinata's loud cries, wildly different from her own dissatisfied hums, reaching to her through Naruto's faulty silencing seal, hadn't been a helpful addition to her mood. How could it, when each moan echoed in her bones, teasing her that a pleasure she had never experienced was not only possible, but also she had missed it because of her choices…

She wished alcohol was an option. It would have helped to dull the sensations on her skin. Or even better, she wished just standing up and leaving was an option, leaving a bogus note about an emergency. But if she did that, they would suspect about the reason, and checking the silencing seal would reveal the accuracy of their assumption. She didn't want to face them while they knew she was aware of what had been happening behind the kitchen door.

So, she sat down and persevered, even when the volume of Hinata's cries continued to rise. Stressed, she was happy to hear Hinata going silent, though her final cry, signifying a rush of pleasure deeper than Sakura could ever imagine feeling made her relaxation even more bittersweet. She continued to sit, trying to focus on the light shining from her utensils. Naruto stepped into the dining room soon after, looking as pristine as he left, but a large smile on his face that made Sakura feel dirty by just looking. "Sorry, Sakura-chan," he said casually. "But there was a spillage in the kitchen, and it took a while to fix it. You weren't bored, I'm hoping."

Sakura sighed, choosing not to poke holes on his barefaced lie, such as why he didn't just leave clones to fix it, or why hadn't they bothered to come and explain. Or why cleaning a mess left him in such a good mood. The situation was awkward enough without listening to his poorly thought-out excuses. "No worries, I was thinking about the hospital schedule for the next week. It distracted me quite a bit."

"Yes, that sounds interesting," he said, his lips twisting into a mocking smile that annoyed her even more.

Sakura squeezed her hand, trying to swallow a few choice words that were begging to be let out. Escalation was the last thing she needed. "By the way, where is Hinata?" she chose to ask instead.

Naruto's smile achieved the impossible, and got even more smug, begging her to use her super strength to erase it from her face. "She will be here in a moment. She went upstairs to change. She somehow managed to ruin her clothes in the spillage."

"Pity," Sakura said. "It was a beautiful kimono." She sighed even as she reached for her juice, resigning herself to the situation. "So, how the life is going?"

"Well enough, though I'm quite busy. I have already taken most of the tasks of the post, and shadow clones are less useful than I hoped in dealing with paperwork. And, with the ceremony just a week away, I'm pulling a lot of all-nighters with Tsunade, leaving me exhausted. Even my stamina has limits."

She barely kept herself from spitting out after hearing his last words, bragging obviously with his immoral activities. Though, a second later, she realized that only because she had caught him during one of those late nights 'working' marathons that she was able to catch the undertone of satisfaction. "Good luck," Sakura said, trying to change the topic. "Tsunade is quite exhausting to work with for an extended time."

His smirk widened. "Not exactly. In my experience, once you passed her gruff exterior and get a handle of the best way to handle her, she is a true pleasure to work with."

"I'm sure it's," Sakura said icily, unable to prevent herself from needling him despite the risks. His smirk widened, and for a moment, a sliver of doubt born in her heart, wondering whether Naruto was aware of her accidental discovery, before dismissing the probability. If he knew, he would be doing his best to keep her away from Hinata so that she lacked the opportunity to talk with her, instead of forcing them to forge a closer contact.

The door opened before she could ponder on that angle, revealing Hinata, who was wearing different clothes. It was lucky that she had a lot of practice keeping her true feelings hidden during the first part of the dinner, because keeping a shocked gasp against the sight would be impossible otherwise. The reason, Hinata's pick of clothing…

Gone was the delicate kimono that covered her body, replaced by a simple violet dress a few sizes smaller around the chest area, though her bra went a bit distance to blunt the impact. Thankfully, Sakura added, because now, they were impressive enough to fill Sakura's heart with envy. But ultimately, the efforts of her bra hadn't gone far, falling ineffective against the deep cleavage that put a generous portion of her chest on display. Her skirt part was scarcely better. It was long enough to almost cover her knees, but the length helped little with the large gap on the side, deep enough to reveal that the underwear she was wearing was barely better than a few random strings.

Despite all of her efforts, Sakura could feel the heat invading her face she looked at Hinata. It wasn't just the way she dressed, or the impressive body that lay underneath, barely hidden. She had just spent the better part of an hour listening to her moan under Naruto's attention. She felt the unwelcome tendrils of jealously tightening around her heart. The only grace factor was the deep blush on Hinata's face, telling that she scarcely more comfortable with the situation.

But for all her obvious discomfort, it only took a nod from Naruto for her expression to stiffen. She walked to the table and took her seat without a word of protest. "The dessert is delicious, Hinata," Sakura said after taking a spoonful. She didn't want to compliment her, but it was the easiest way of breaking the awkward silence in the air. And it helped to force Hinata to speak, making her even more uncomfortable much to Sakura's pleasure.

"Ah, thanks," Hinata murmured, barely above a whisper. "But it's not me you should compliment. Naruto-kun was the one that prepared the dessert."

"Really," Sakura said. "I didn't know you could cook anything other than instant ramen?"

Naruto smirked. "I occasionally dabble in different foods, not that any of them could reach the glory of ramen, of course."

"Of course not," Sakura said exasperatedly, as she lost the number of times she was forced to consume those abominable instant noodles during the missions. Naruto's fascination with that instant swill was a mystery.

"Hey, don't diss the ramen," Naruto answered. "Can you imagine how that mission in the Land of Lightning would go if it wasn't for my stash."

Sakura shivered at the memory of surviving in instant ramen for two weeks as they hunted a group of nuke-nin, just because the idiots that were protecting their supply cart had fucked up and lost their provisions. They lacked the time to hunt or forage, and Naruto's stash of instant ramen turned out to be quite useful, but also tipped Sakura's indifference for that swill to a complete disgust. "Don't remind me that torture," she said, a statement which launched a discussion towards the memory lane about various missions they went together.

Sakura knew that she should be feeling guilty, keeping the discussion in a topic where Hinata didn't have much to contribute, but after their earlier adventure in the kitchen, a little payback went a long way to soothe her wounded pride. It was accidental at first, but soon, she started to make a dedicated effort to keep the discussion on the missions which Hinata had no information of, loading them with as much as inside jokes and references as possible.

As a result, Hinata was neatly cut from their discussion. To make it even better, Hinata was too shy to pull the discussion to a different direction, leaving her to mull silently. She just sat there, next to Naruto, an indecipherable expression on her face as her blush got larger and larger. Sakura felt a vindictive pleasure at her success, despite guessing Hinata had a bad case of jealousy towards her based on Naruto's youth crush and their shared history.

The discussion went on quite a bit, Sakura's smile getting wider as Hinata's blush got deeper. A dark pride rose in Sakura's heart as Hinata's eyes fell away, despite her obvious efforts to keep her reaction hidden, her shoulders shaking continuously. Sakura smirked, absolutely sure that she had the control of the situation.

Then, an errant observation that forced her to restructure the whole scene in her mind.

She noticed that, all that time, Naruto's arm was in constant motion while staying surreptitiously close to Hinata. An absurd possibility to come to her mind, one that she never would even consider if it wasn't for the earlier scene. But it was like an optical illusion, once seen, forever unable to ignore. Everything that made more sense, Hinata's blushed silence, undecipherable expression, her reluctance to interject, even Naruto's smug smile…

A flick of her fingers, and a small mirror was in hand. It was a trick she normally used to stealthy check whether she was being followed, but it worked equally good on checking underneath the table, just a flicker of her eyes, enough to confirm her earlier assumption. Naruto's wrist had passed through the slash of her skirt, his hand disappearing under the fabric, but there was no question about what was going underneath.

Another flicker, and the mirror disappeared, leaving only an impotent anger behind as the situation shifted under her latest discovery, enough for her to conveniently ignore her own behavior in there was even more ridiculous. She wanted payback. Her plan was simple, but effective. She filled her spoon with dessert, but some of it 'accidentally' ended up on her clothes. "Sorry, Naruto," she murmured. "I need to fix it."

"Sure," Naruto answered, his arm still moving in the same rhythm, Hinata's glow getting thicker and thicker. "The restroom is on the second door on the right."

Sakura stood up and walked, but it wasn't her normal walk, rapid and utilitarian. She made sure to walk slowly, her hips swaying suggestively enough to make Ino blush. A victorious smile found itself on her face after checking the reflection of a glass panel, only to see Naruto's eyes firmly stuck on her hips. While the muffled cry that managed to force itself from Hinata's lips as she turned the corner stole the power of her smile, it also boosted the flames of her anger.

"I'll show you, you cow," Sakura murmured, uncharitable thoughts about Hinata filling her mind. A few quick steps, and she was in the restroom, standing in front of the mirror. She spent a second to erase the stain that left by the dessert before focusing on the rest of her clothes.

The first thing she had done was getting rid of her bra, and she examined her breasts on the mirror, a sight that would fill her with pride before seeing Hinata's, but it was impossible to feel inadequate against them. Sakura decided that she needed something better simply than going without a bra to get Naruto's attention, as she stopped closing the buttons of her dress halfway, putting out a deep cleavage that left inner part of her breasts naked, her dress barely covering her nipples, leaving her areolas partially on display.

For a moment, she was struck with a doubt that maybe she was pushing for too much, as she never even wore something that revealing even when having romantic dinners with her husband in the confined of their own house. Then, she shook her head dismissively. Hinata had thrown the first shot by humiliating her like that, and that deserved an appropriate revenge. She wasn't a pushover. And after all, it was just a bit of teasing. And Naruto deserved a glimpse after crushing hopelessly on her for years.

Or maybe more than a simple glimpse, she added as she pulled a kunai, carefully adding a slit to her skirt, enough to show the underwear she was wearing. A mistake, she realized a second later, as her panties were more utilitarian than sexy, and harmed the aura she was trying to create. She had just gathered her chakra in her fingers, about to fix the fabric, when Hinata's cries reached to her once more, echoing in the room despite the door. Sakura decided to use a more aggressive solution to hide her panties from view. She pulled them off. "Perfect," she murmured as she examined the makeshift slit on the side of her dress, proudly shouting the absence of her panties.

Her courage faltered as she tried to step out of the room, her hand hovering above the doorknob for almost a minute, a voice whispering to her that she was on thin ice, and a misstep could derail her whole life… The voice got stronger and stronger, but before it could effect Sakura's decision, she heard a distinct sound of a hand hitting flesh. Hinata cried once more, followed by a playful giggle, making Sakura's decision for her.

A confident smirk was on her lips as she stepped out, trying to hide the storm inside her. But her mask was met with an unexpected challenge. She opened the door to the bathroom, only to come face to face with Naruto, whose hand was up like he was about to knock.

At first, both stood still, neither saying anything. Sakura didn't, because she was frozen under the weight of the encounter, happening before she was ready. Naruto didn't because he was busy slowly trailing his gaze downward, devouring her new attire without the slightest attempt to hide his expression of desire. Sakura wanted to shout at him, blaming him for being a horny pervert, but even in her mind, that rang hollow. After all, she was the one that decided to modify her dress slutty enough to put Ino into shame. Even more important was her own reaction.

She should have been feeling disappointed, she decided, because Naruto was seeing her without Hinata present, as the whole point was to make her jealous. If only she could convince her heart, which started to beat in a deafening pace, or her palms, sweating in excitement. The sudden rush of heat in her core, even thicker than the one she felt at her wedding night in anticipation of the culmination of her 'true love', she ignored completely. "Naruto," she whispered, though it sounded more like a gasp than she would have liked.

"Sakura-chan," he answered cheerfully, his smirk getting wider. "I wanted to check since you were absent for a while." He let his gaze trail over her body while making absolutely no effort to hide it. "But I can see that you were busy."

"Just a bit of change," Sakura said, shrugging dismissively. Naruto's eyes slipped towards her chest once more, his interest thickening. She glanced down and realized her shrug shifted her clothes enough to partially reveal her nipple. Her blush intensified as she hurriedly fixed it. Mortified, she decided the best course of action was a tactical break. She stepped on the corridor, her body brushing to Naruto's as she passed through the doorway.

She walked in silence, somehow managing to maintain the slow, swaying pace that grabbed Naruto's interest earlier. There was a consolation as well, Sakura decided, as Hinata was going to see her walking in her revealing state, Naruto just a step behind him, his eyes on her bottom. Sakura knew that she felt jealous when she saw Naruto in that state. Sasuke, she corrected her thoughts. She would have felt jealous if she saw Sasuke in that state…

Her slip-up took the backseat when she stepped into the living room, only to see no one was there. Naruto stepped in a second later. "Where is Hinata-chan?" Sakura asked, trying to sound uninterested.

"She had to head back home," Naruto explained. "Since we're just engaged, it's not very proper for her to stay late in my house, according to Hyuuga traditions."

"I see," Sakura said, though, after the things she had seen, she couldn't see the difference a night would make. Still, that sentence had more important implications than showing the ineffectiveness of Hyuuga traditions. It meant that Sakura was alone with Naruto in his own home, dressed more revealing than a whore. Without Hinata around to make jealous, the best thing Sakura could do was to beat a hasty retreat after murmuring an apology, she decided.

Which was why she was surprised by her own words. "Do you need any help cleaning the mess?"

"It's a kind offer, Sakura-chan, but nothing I can't handle," he answered. "I don't want to keep you from your rest. You have a busy schedule."

Her answer escaped, equally automatic. "I insist." But this time, she wasn't really surprised with her words, as that honor went to involuntary movement of her arm, forcing her fingers to caress Naruto's arm suggestively.

The smirk that appeared on Naruto's face was enough to make her forget about breathing. It was the exact copy he had carried on that fateful night while impaling Tsunade like she was just a toy for his pleasure. He leaned forward, and suddenly, fear filled her insides as she thought maybe she was about to suffer the same fate. Or at least, an emotion she tried to convince herself that it was fear. Her heartbeat was faster, and her breathing was shallower. The sudden wetness she was feeling in her core wasn't a common part of the fear response, nor the elation that threatened to overwhelm her brain, but she found no harm in ignoring those details. She was afraid, and that was the story she was going to stick, even in her own mind. "If you insist," Naruto whispered, his lips brushing her ear, filling her with the 'fear' that it was about to happen…

Then Naruto pulled back suddenly. "Okay," he said, cheerfully. "I'm picking up the dinner plates. You can start from the spoons." With that, he turned his back, walking towards the dinner table, leaving Sakura frozen, her mouth open, her mind barely working, as she tried to work through the sudden reversal, as Naruto gathered the first batch of the plates. It clicked to her only when he was at the doorway, and turned towards her, only to send a mocking smirk towards her, one that was darker, much more suggestive than his usual one after a prank.

Alone in the living room, Sakura realized she had been played badly. "I'll show you," she murmured as she quickly gathered a few things from the dinner table, and walking after him. "I'll show you how real teasing works, you smug bastard…" As she walked towards the kitchen, revenge was the only thing in mind, every other detail, including her marriage, taking the backseat.

* * *

 **Author notes: Things are getting interesting. Sakura realizes that she is playing with fire, and she is yet to learn that there are some burns that cannot be cured with medical chakra** **.**

 **I have a question about the preference. Which characters you want me to focus on the most? I have some interesting ideas for Temari and Tsunade, not to mention Hinata might show her Yandere side if she realizes Sakura was driving into some dangerous waters.**

 **Also, don't forget to check my original writings in P/atreon/dirk_grey**


	14. Chapter 14

Naruto couldn't help but smirk as he walked into the kitchen, leaving his frozen teammate behind, confusion layered over confusion. The situation was too much for her to handle, not that Naruto was surprised by it. For all her outward confidence, Sakura had always been quite conservative when it came to relationships, both romantic and sexual, greatly limited by her infuriation with Sasuke.

But the ending her supposed fairy-tale love got didn't help any. Yes, she finally married the man of her dreams, only for him to desert her for a solitary penance journey the moment she had become pregnant, not even bothering to stick around for the birth of his first children.

And, most importantly for him, he had left her while her body was being tortured by the early stage of pregnancy hormones, which was famous for keeping women in a perpetually horny state, without warping their bodies with the physical impact of it. An ill-thought move from Sasuke's part, leaving his wife alone in such a vulnerable state. Especially after all the shit he had pulled, and all the headaches he created for Naruto, some of which he still tried to clean up. Naruto decided he needed compensation for that.

Luckily, said compensation hadn't been making it exactly difficult, the way she reacted during the dinner, shocked and aroused in equal measures with their over-the-top flirting was evidence enough. Then, during his fun escapade with Hinata in the kitchen, he had purposely created a faulty silencing seal, to make Sakura listen to Hinata's moans while looking like he was trying to prevent it. Her peeking was a small but pleasant surprise. He wasn't expecting her to do that, especially with the way she did, lingering for long minutes, secure in her illusion that she was undetected.

Still, her follow-up act was extreme enough to exceed his expectations. During the last course of the meal, she was far too excited to block Hinata out of the discussion, to create a faux-intimacy between them that barred Hinata away, as if she was trying to steal him for herself. Luckily, Hinata was far too distracted with his fingers exploring her womanhood to notice Sakura's aims, or the night could have ended up rather explosively. He had a feeling that Hinata wouldn't have approached it with understanding.

When Sakura had noticed what was going on under the table, and asked to go to the bathroom, her expression carried a determination he had seldom seen on her face, all leading into rather extreme actions. Realizing the risk it was presented, he had finished Hinata quickly, his fingers assisted by an aggressive application of ith chakra, then created a clone to escort her to her home. He hadn't wanted to risk Hinata's anger, even in her exhausted state.

He turned out to be right. Sakura had used her brief visit to make some radical changes in her clothing, her skirt shortened radically, her underwear noticeably absent, and with a cleavage that provided him with a delicious sight of her breasts. Her clothing didn't even bother to hide her intention. He licked his lips. The night was shaping up to be even more exciting than he had presumed.

He had put the plates on the sink, and was returning to the dining room when he came across Sakura once more, right at the kitchen door, carrying a few pieces of cutlery. "Sorry," she gasped as she turned sideways, and tried to squeeze between the slight opening between the doorway and his body. He twisted his body slightly instead of stepping back, giving her enough space to squeeze through, facing towards the way she was going to pass.

And squeeze through she did, in a way that hardened Naruto's arousal even further. He had left her enough space so that, if she wished, she could have passed without any bodily contact. Instead, she put quite a bit of distance between the plank her body. Of course, such an action wasn't without a consequence, as her body had to rub against his in a very noticeable manner. Though, it turned out it wasn't enough for her, as she pushed her hips when she was in the middle, her asscheeks, shaped to perfection with endless training sessions, landed on both sides of his hardened shaft, her thin dress doing little to limit the sensation with her panties absent. "Ops," Sakura murmured as she continued to move, but didn't bother to loosen the pressure.

"Careful, Sakura-chan" he said, but neither his suggestive whisper, nor his crooked smirk indicated any seriousness. A fact she caught, and was quite satisfied, if her teasing smile was any indicator. But, in her smug satisfaction, she had missed an important detail that Naruto managed to catch. The slit she had added to her skirt wasn't the most stable one, fragile enough to suffer during her last move, climbing up even further, which revealed an even more generous portion of her bottom as it widened.

"Sorry, Naruto-kun," she said. "It was clumsy of me."

He shrugged. "You need to be more attentive, Sakura-chan," he said. His smile widened, dropping all hints of obviousness in favor of a dark suggestiveness. "You never know when something like that causes an accident you can't handle."

For a moment, she looked startled, but she forcibly suppressed in favor of looking more confident. "You don't need to worry, Naruto-kun. I can handle a lot."

"If you say so," he added before returning to the dining room, and picking a few plates, far less than what he could carry, wanting to experience as many gateway encounters as he could manage, curious how much she was going to push as her courage built-up through repetition.

The answer turned out to be quite a bit. It took three repeats to carry all dishes from the living room to kitchen, and 'coincidentally', every time, they had encountered exactly at the door, which ended up as a repeat of the first one, with the important difference of duration. With each pass, her movements slowed, their bodies pressing against each other for a longer period, each leaving her with a thicker sense of victory. And with each repeat, the cut on the side of her body continued to climb up, revealing more of her beautiful buttocks as the opening widened, but she was too distracted by her achievement to pay notice.

Once again, Naruto entered the kitchen, this time carrying the last load of dishes in his hand, and Sakura was in front of the sink, whistling cheerfully as she rinsed the plates. Her hips swayed slightly with the rhythm she mumbled, seemingly unaware of the erotic sight she put out, with half of her bottom on display.

In any case, Naruto decided to take back the control of the situation. Now that her confidence was back, it would be fun to tear it down once again. He walked towards the sink, and dropped the plates he was holding into the sink. But he did it with the same 'carelessness' she displayed while she was passing through the doorway, pressing his body against her.

At first, she smirked in satisfaction as she felt his presence, but her expression slightly darkened after a couple of seconds passed. "Naruto-kun-" she murmured, but her voice was cut suddenly when he put his finger where the slit of her dress started, high enough to reach her ribs, almost a hand-span up where she created once more.

"What, Sakura-chan," he murmured as he leaned forward enough to catch her shocked expression, along with a spectacular view of her breasts, his viewing angle enhancing her cleavage even further. "Is there a problem," he added as he slowly dragged his finger down, tracing a line downward, each second bringing him closer to her womanhood.

"What are you-" she tried to whisper, but a forceful gasp cut her words halfway when he pressed his shaft even harder between her cheeks. "What are you doing?" she repeated.

"I'm doing what you wanted me to do," he answered, his finger continuing its slow but inevitable journey, already breaching to an area that would normally be hidden under her panties.

Her answer came quite rapid. "I didn't want this!" she exclaimed, but she didn't make the slightest effort to pull herself out of his embrace, a more reliable indicator than her words, especially since she was strong enough to not only extract herself, but also bring the house down, with just a flick of her fingers.

"Really," Naruto answered, pulling back enough to disconnect their hips, but his finger still caressing her sensitive skin. He was close enough to see her expression relaxing, but with a dash of disappointment. It seemed that she was both afraid of him pushing forward, and was expecting it. So, it was kind of lucky that he had no intention of leaving her alone. He used his free hand to push her dress to the side, revealing her naked ass for his viewing pleasure, her impromptu slit coming quite useful for the task. He pressed his weight against her bottom once more, this time, only his clothes between their skin.

"Naruto!" she exclaimed, still frozen in her position, stuck between the sink and his body. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm doing what you wanted me to do, Sakura-chan," he answered in a lazy drawl as his hips started to move, forcing his covered shaft between her cheeks.

"I don't want this," she answered, but her moaning tone didn't agree with her message. Nor did her body, already trying to follow the rhythm of his movements.

Naruto couldn't help but snort at her obvious lie. "Really," he said. "So, every time you rubbed your body against mine at the doorway, it was accidental." Sakura nodded softly, her chin trembling. "It was also an accident that you lost your bra and panties in the bathroom." Another nod. "Should I assume the same accident caused the rip on the side of your dress, which accidentally transformed into something that a red-light district worker would wear." This time, even the barest nod wasn't forthcoming. "Or when you were peeking on us in the kitchen like a true pervert?"

The last sentence was enough to break through her panic. "You knew I was there!" she said.

"Of course I did," Naruto said, his hips pushing harder and harder. "You have triggered the proximity seal I had put there."

"Why didn't you tell anything, then?" she asked, failing to mention the way his shaft trying to rip through his clothing to bury itself between her cheeks.

His smirk widened. "Why should I? It was clear that it had been a while since you got any, enough to convert you into a peeping pervert. The least I could do as your teammate to act unaware, hoping that it would be enough to quench your desire." He brought his fingers to her slit, testing her wetness. She gasped in panic, too shocked to say anything as his fingers traced her nether lips. "Unfortunately, you proved that you need more help than that."

"I don't," she managed to murmur, a resigned whisper that wouldn't be believable even if it wasn't for hips, perfectly copying his rhythm. Or her folds, perfectly wet.

He decided to bring his evidence to her sight. He brought his fingers to her sight, glistening brightly under the kitchen lights. "So, your body's reaction is an illusion that I should ignore, right?"

Sakura said nothing, too busy examining his glistening fingers. Naruto decided to use the opportunity to equalize their situation. He pulled his body back for a moment, and pushed his pants down, his underwear following it a second later. His hips were back in their earlier position before she could react, but with a very important difference. This time, there was no fabric to separate their skin, his shaft snuggling comfortably between her cheeks, her heat enveloping it. "Naruto-kun!" she exclaimed once more, but it was the only protest she had made, staying obediently in her place.

"Relax, Sakura-chan," he whispered as he brought his fingers back to her slit, drawing a small circle around her knob. "It's just friendly assistance, nothing more. There is no harm in that, is it?"

"I don't know…" she murmured, which was a proof just how far she had gone, willing to accept such a ridiculous excuse in face-value."

"Think it off as a massage," Naruto said, trying to make her come into a decision. "It's basically medicinal, as it can't be healthy to leave your body in such an obvious case of need." She nodded shakily, acting like a drunk despite not having even a drop of alcohol during dinner.

"I see," she trembled, but let her body relax. Her passive acceptance was enough for him. He brought his free hand to her chest, slowly unlocking a few more buttons, loosening already weak hold of her dress over her spectacular breasts. Soon, they were completely in the open, treating him with a view of her erect nipples. He didn't lose much time before bringing his hand there. He brought a bit of chakra to his index finger, enough to leave a visible line of energy over her skin, and started to draw the distinctive shape of Uzumaki spiral over her breast, carefully moving from the edge to center, using her nipple as the endpoint.

Her mouth opened to say something after realizing the significance of the shape he was drawing, but he didn't let her speak. He flexed his chakra, which caused the spiral he had drawn on her breast to trigger, assaulting her with a fresh wave of pleasure. Only cries of pleasure left her mouth, leaving Naruto free to draw a copy of the first one on her other breasts. They would fade from the view in a few hours, of course, but their effects would continue, allowing him to trigger the same wave of pleasure whenever he wished.

He decided to use his other hand to a better effect than idly circling her knob. He brought his index finger to her entrance, and pushed inside her without a warning. Her wetness allowed his finger to slide inside effortlessly, which earned another cry off her. "Not your fingers!" Sakura exclaimed. It was clear that penetration had passed the limits of what she had deemed allowable.

Naruto would have followed the spirit of her request, if he was even slightly as nice as he portrayed himself to be. But, unfortunately for Sakura, he was a total bastard, so he decided just to follow the letter of her request, while violating the meaning of it, and her body along with it. He pulled his fingers, and she opened her mouth to say something, likely to thank him.

He would never know what she was about to say, because he chose that exact moment to slam the entirety of his erect shaft into her opening, her wet tunnels straining to accommodate his sizable girth. Instead of words, a desperate cry left her mouth, a mixture of mind-breaking pleasure and emotional anguish. He ignored her implied distress, and rapidly impaled her again and again.

"Naruto-" she tried to speak a few seconds later, her voice strained with what Naruto recognized as overwhelming pleasure, more than enough to bury her emotional anguish, only the last embers of resistance still alive. But even the flickers was too much for Naruto, and he had a perfect way of killing them. He activated the spiral seals he had put on her breasts once more, triggering the sensitive pleasure-points around her nipples, which proved enough to finally push her through the barrier, her boundless cries replacing her words.

Naruto continued pumping into her, the way her body trembled helplessly under the pleasure making it even more enjoyable, though the way her insides were squeezing rhythmically made it even better. He didn't want to give her enough time to gather her wits, which might make her decide to stop.

"Do you like it, Sakura," he said instead even as he continued to pump into her. He wondered whether he could use the opportunity to confirm where she had learned about his activities in the first place. "Do you like it when I dominate it, like you wanted it since you have watched me dominating your precious teacher."

There was no sign of surprise on her face, which meant his guess about where he had been caught had been accurate. It made sense, he had thought even as he violated her body even further. As her apprentice, Sakura could easily walk through the security seals. And luck dictated that she came across the scene of Naruto taking the highest authority of their village from behind, in her seat of power.

"No, I don't want it," she managed to say, but quite a bit later.

"Don't lie to me, Sakura-chan," Naruto said, highlighting the sentence with a stiff spank to her bottom, which caused her to tighten even more. "You're just like Tsunade, acting tough and gruff, but inside, begging to be treated like a toy."

"No, it's not true," she said, but fell silent after another spank found her bottom.

"Really," Naruto said mockingly. "Why don't we put that to a test, then," he said, and before she could say anything, he pulled her hair, hard enough to extract a pained cry, which cut short when he pressed his lips against hers, his tongue invading her mouth.

The kiss lingered for almost a minute, allowing him to explore every nook and cranny of her mouth. She tried to use her mouth to resist, but it turned out to be ineffectual with the minuscule amount of power she was able to put behind her movements. It was a caricature of resistance, but with no will behind, depleted by the pleasure that invaded her body.

Naruto could feel his climax closing in as well. For a moment, he pulled out, only to force her to turn before sliding a blink later. His arms wrapped around her body, raising her off-the-ground. Her legs wrapped around his waist, making the position even easier to manage. He started walking, pushing his shaft into her to the hilt with each step.

Sakura was far too gone to check the direction he was walking, and was probably assuming that they were going to the bedroom. Unfortunately, once again, that would have required Naruto to be nicer than he actually was. He wasn't finished with the ploys he was going to make Sakura suffer. He walked towards the entrance of the house.

They were at the main door when he was about to climax. He didn't bother to pull out, as since she was pregnant, it was safe to fill her in. He started spraying, and it triggered another orgasm in her, causing her legs around his waist to loosen. Her mind filled with the haze of climax, she failed to react when he opened the door and took a step outside. Though, she blinked confusedly when he made her step on the ground, her naked feet pressing on the cold, coarse stone.

"It was fun, Sakura-chan," he said with a completely normal tone, like they had been playing a board game rather than having hot, steamy, mindblowing sex. "But I have a special mission tomorrow that I need to wake up very early, so I need to catch some sleep. See you around, and don't pull from knocking whenever you have an itch to scratch."

And with that, he slammed the door, leaving the shocked kunoichi outside trying to process what had just happened, her mouth wide open with shock, her dress ruined, and a copious amount of pearly liquid oozing on her inner thigh…


	15. Chapter 15

A cheerful whistle was on Naruto's lips as he walked towards the Hokage Tower, the place that was finally going to be his after two more weeks, pending the coronation ceremony. Not that it would change much practically, as people were already following his commands; nobody wanted to annoy the guy who was about to become their supreme commander in a few days.

And of course, there was the sudden shift of balance between Tsunade and him to consider, something that no one was aware of. Well, with the notable exception of his pink haired teammate, which also happened to be Tsunade's apprentice.

As he walked, his mind shifted back to the last night's encounter with Sakura, something that developed marked different than the way he initially envisioned. Contrary to what most people thought, he hadn't been crushing on her except for a brief period in his childhood, but he chose to act that way, because it helped him to maintain his idiot cover. And since that cover was a thing of the past, he wasn't planning on pushing things forward.

Then she caught him having sex with her teacher.

It was lucky that Sakura was both slow to act and easy to read, which allowed him to realize the threat before it materialized. If she went and talked to Hinata, or god forbid, Hiashi, she would have ruined everything he had been working on for the last decade. Not only losing Hyuuga clan would have cost him a big chunk of his political capital, but with the new shape of the relationship between him and Tsunade out in the open, her decision to pass the hat to him would be in suspect, leading to a political mess.

Thankfully, his strategy to prevent the leak worked even better than he could have hoped. His initial aim was to show Sakura how happy Hinata was with him, therefore preventing her from saying anything to protect Hinata's happiness. And he couldn't prevent himself from escalating a bit, which Hinata allowed with very little resistance because she was still jealous of Sakura, afraid that she might change her mind and steal Naruto.

But Sakura's jealousy had been a nice surprise. It didn't take long for Naruto to catch Sakura's sexual frustration, which was enhanced further by the early stages of her pregnancy. Frustration that was destined to stay unmet for a long while with her husband gallivanting across the wilderness to atone for his sins. Of course, Naruto was a good friend, and took himself the responsibility to assist her about those frustrations, a decision that had paid incredible dividends…

With his mind filled with the various pictures of a pink-haired beauty, his walk to the Tower passed quickly, and he found himself near the entrance. But he didn't pass through, not wanting to subject himself for the mass of people clamoring for his attention about paperwork, which would cost quite a bit of time even if he tried to hurry up. As usual, the window was the superior option.

A three-story jump was enough to clear the distance, which was an easy achievement with a bit of chakra boost. Normally, the security seals of the Tower would have fried him, but he added an exception for his own chakra signature, something Tsunade had tacitly approved, mostly because him dropping down unannounced had given her an excuse to ditch the work. But after the latest development in their relationship, he doubted that she would be just as glad.

"Baa-chan, Shizune-chan," he said as he perched on the edge, amused by the way Tsunade flinched at hearing his voice, while Shizune just waved at him. He was glad to see that Tsunade yet to p

"Naruto," Shizune said cheerfully. "It's so nice for you to drop by. Please help me to convince Shishou that she cannot just dump all of her paperwork to me or you. It's still her responsibility until the coronation, and she should be the one to finish them."

Naruto glanced at Tsunade's way as Shizune spoke, amused by the way her eyes slid away. She didn't blush, but Naruto wasn't sure whether she managed to control her response, or it was her modified henge that managed to keep her blush hidden. "Actually, Shizune, I don't think that will be possible."

"What? Why?" Shizune asked, not expecting a push back from him.

"Didn't Baa-chan tell you?" he said, not bothering to hide his mirth.

"Tell her what, brat!" Tsunade said angrily, though Naruto was familiar with her tone enough to catch that her anger was not sincere. Instead, she was relying on a familiar pattern of behavior to hide how out-of-balance she was feeling.

"Your old age must be getting to you, Baa-chan," he said, then dodged the paperweight that was flying towards his head, fast enough to kill someone without chakra enhancement. "Did you forget to tell Shizune that we are going for a two-day mission, where you're going to teach me about the secrets that are only for Hokage's knowledge. The knowledge that is too dangerous to be spoken even in this tower."

It was good that Shizune was looking towards him, because Tsunade's shocked expression would have been enough to ruin his bluff. "Of course she didn't," Shizune said with a sigh. "Does it mean I need to do your paperwork as well as Shishou's," she asked exasperatedly.

"You're the best, Shizune-chan," he said as he walked towards her, and before she could reply, pecked her on the cheek.

"Na-Naruto," she stuttered, shocked by the sudden intimacy, but before she could say anything else, his fingers were around Tsunade's wrist.

"See you later, Shizune-chan," he said cheekily, and used Hiraishin to teleport away. The moment his feet touched his new destination, he was already dodging. He had both surprised and embarrassed Tsunade in the last minute, and she reacted that rather predictably. Her fist missed him by an inch, connecting to forest soil instead. A plume of dust rose up, obscuring the humongous crack that had appeared on the floor.

"Stand still and take your punishment, brat!" she exclaimed as she swung her fist once more, which Naruto dodged successfully once more. But this time, instead of stepping away, he stepped closer, enough for their noses to brush against each other. Not expecting the sudden closeness, Tsunade froze, and Naruto used the opportunity to brush his fingers on her arm, dispelling her henge.

She opened her mouth in protest, but he decided that her lips had a better usage than muttering about useless facts. He captured her lips in a heated kiss. She had frozen even before his tongue slid inside her mouth, exploring its confines, enough to get a fresh taste of Sake from her mouth.

She tried to moan in protest, her hands trying to reach for his shoulders, but it wasn't her usual deadly punch. No, it was a fledging reach instead, lacking her legendary strength, easy for him to prevent by grabbing her wrists. It temporarily prevented him from squeezing her amazing breasts, but that was a small sacrifice. He forced her to take a step behind, and she found herself pressed trapped between a tree and his body. His chest pressed against her massive breasts, tight enough to feel her quickening heartbeat.

He lingered in for almost a minute, but when he pulled back, it was as sudden as the kiss itself, leaving Tsunade to stumble unbalanced. "Are you ready, Tsu-chan?" he said with a smirk.

"Ready for what?" she asked as she tried to gather her breath, still trying to process what had just happened. "You have two seconds to explain before I turn you into fine paste, brat," she continued as she established a semblance of control over her emotions.

"Look at that side," Naruto gestured, and Tsunade was silenced the moment her eyes met with the structure he was pointing.

"Is this the Tanzaku Palace," she asked in shock.

"Yes," Naruto answered glibly. "Tanzaku Palace, the most exclusive casino in the Earth Nation, built over the best hot spring in their lands. It's the most exclusive holiday location on five nations, and expensive enough that only the richest people could ever gain admittance."

"You know that they famously don't allow ninja's inside right," Tsunade explained with a bitter tone, suggesting that she had unsuccessfully tried to enter. "They even have a perimeter guard with chakra sensors to make sure no one slips inside. They are good enough to distinguish even if you don't use any chakra."

"That would be a problem," he said with a smirk. "If I hadn't prepared seals strong enough to block their sensory abilities as long as we don't use any chakra," Naruto countered, smirking in satisfaction.

"Really," Tsunade exclaimed, her face alight with a bright expression that could be construed as childish amusement. "We can actually go there." Then, she stopped, her expression shifting to desperation once more. "But even that wouldn't work, we're too well known."

"That's where the disguises come in," he said as he unsealed a scroll, and revealing two small suitcases filled with clothes, and a third filled with make-up. "Without your illusion, some makeup, a dash of hair coloring, and maybe a change of cloth, and no one would ever recognize you."

"It won't work," Tsunade murmured reluctantly, but Naruto could sense that the conviction behind it was weak, begging for him to prove her wrong.

Naruto couldn't help but smile at that moment. For all of her stern and strong reputation, Tsunade was a woman that was ruled by her vices. Thankfully, her reputation managed to keep the lechers away from her. That was, until he learned her secrets of course. "Trust me," he said as he pulled an easily-applied hair dye. Then, he flexed a chakra, and the soil rose until it created an approximation of a chair where Tsunade could sit. "Take a seat, and leave yourself to my hands."

For a moment, Tsunade looked undecided, like she was trying to listen to the voice on the back of her head, warning her about the dangers, such as how it ended the last time she made the mistake of trusting her. But then, her eyes slid towards the huge complex that was winking at her temptingly, followed by a reluctant nod. Big mistake, but one Naruto had no problems abusing. "Good choice," he said as he stood behind her. He used his chakra to coat his fingers to prevent staining, then squeezed a generous dash of hair dye on his fingers. "Now, close your eyes and lean back," he ordered. "You don't want this in your eyes."

She nodded before closing her eyes, leaving him free to peer into her amazing cleavage. Her tunic wasn't very revealing under the normal conditions, but he was looking over her shoulder, which gave him a delicious view into her amazing breasts, enough to show her choice of bra. This time it was an ugly piece, much more substantive than the one she was wearing during their heated encounter, but Naruto shrugged it away. After all, he bought extra clothes for her for that particular reason.

His fingers slid through her silky hair, coating them with the hair dye, and transforming her golden hair into a black darker than the midnight. But he didn't pull his hands back when he finished, instead, he reached for her scalp, and started massaging her. She suppressed a moan, but its soft echo reached to his ears. The chakra that was coating his fingers was useful for more than just a touch of other elements, it also amplified her enjoyment from the massage.

He waited until another moan to pull back. "And that's all for the hair," he said as he took a step back, using his chakra to burn the remaining dye on his fingers. She turned to look at him, the disappointment shining from her eyes. "Now, remove your tunic and lay on your face."

"W-what!" she stammered, her panicked expression fitting perfectly to her youthful face. "Why?"

"So that I can apply the chakra-blocking seal, of course," he explained.

"I see… But removing the tunic?" she said, trying to bargain.

"I"m afraid that's impossible," he explained. "It's a complicated seal that needs a large area. That's the only option if you want to see the legendary hot springs of Tanzaku Palace. Take it or leave it."

She didn't say anything, nor that she needed to with her fingers reaching for the buttons of her tunic. She was reluctant still, but he had seen a lot more than her naked back, so she didn't require anymore prodding to reach for the buttons of her tunic. She turned back as she unbuttoned her top while Naruto used his chakra to turn her seat into a rough bed. She glanced at it dubiously, but her fingers didn't accept any delay in their task. Soon, she was lying her tunic on the rock bed, trying to put a layer between her tits and the cold stone.

"Don't forget to remove your pants as well," he added just as she was about to lay on the bed.

"What, why!" she replied, almost shouting.

"I need to plant some seals on your legs as well to make sure they detect nothing," he explained. Her blush intensified even further as she turned towards him for a glance, but both of her arms were around her chest, which, combined with her ugly bra, managed to cover her chest completely. He smiled, trying to hide his hunger.

She sighed before turning her back once more, and slid out of her pants, revealing her panties, even uglier than her bra. "With underwear like this, you really deserve to be called Baa-chan," he said, patting her buttocks patronizingly. She turned towards him once more, but this time, anger was the dominant expression on her face. Her arms were on the side as she squeezed her fist, her bra straining as she took a deep breath. Naruto said nothing, just letting his gaze to fall on her chest.

His hungry gaze proved enough to remind her of the situation. The blush crept on her face as she turned her back almost instantly, her arms wrapped around her body defensively. Reluctantly, she lay on the stone bed he prepared, with her tunic as the only barrier between her body and cold surface. "You don't seem comfortable," he asked even as he placed his hand on the stone, warming it with his chakra. An extremely wasteful method that would leave an average jounin on the edge of exhaustion, but Naruto had the chakra to spare. "Better?" he asked.

She grunted in approval as she shuffled in place, trying to ignore her semi-nakedness. Such a paradox, he thought with amusement -and not for the first time- as he placed his hand on her shoulder, gently brushing off to get rid of an errant piece of hair. She was one of the strongest women in the world, with thousands of superpowered soldiers under her direct command, and mighty enough to crack a mountain by her fists if she put her mind to it. But here she was, lying half-naked and vulnerable, trembling under his touch…

"Brace yourself, Tsu-chan," he said as he pushed chakra out of his finger. "This is going to feel weird." He waited until she took a deep breath, then allowed his finger to dance over her right shoulder, creating a complicated seal pattern.

She hissed in shock. "What was that," she said as she tried to stand up, but Naruto put his hand on her shoulder, preventing her from rising up.

"That's the sensation of a part of your chakra getting locked into your body," he explained. He was about to continue explaining, but then the seal started to shine, which meant Tsunade was trying to break the seal reflexively. He needed to stop her, and he had just the way of doing that. "Stop flexing your chakra!" he ordered sharply as he slapped her voluptuous ass.

"Hey," Tsunade cried in protest, and gave a stronger attempt to stand up, but his hand on her shoulder was more than enough to prevent her.

"Stay still, and don't try to use your chakra. The seal is quite fragile, and you'll ruin it, he explained as he put his finger on her left shoulder, about to put a symmetrical pattern on there.

"I won't be able to use any chakra?" she asked, aghast.

"Not until we leave the Palace," he explained as he started scribing the seal. "After leaving, you would only need to flex your chakra to break through it. Even in its completed stage, it's pretty weak." Unfortunately, it was even true, Naruto lamented. He couldn't help but wonder just how amusing it would be to have sealed Tsunade under his command, forced to follow even his pettiest wishes, but unfortunately, that wasn't viable. Tsunade was not just a sexy piece of ass, but also his strongest political supporter, and he had no intention of ruining it for a bit of extra fun. Especially since the alternative was pretty entertaining as well, he noted as he examined the beautiful body that was squirming under his touch.

"What are you doing!" Tsunade exclaimed once more when his finger was tracing down her spine, only to rip through the hook of her bra when it tried to cut its path.

"The seal on your back is one connected piece, Tsu-chan," he explained, even as he used his free hand to push the straps away, putting her beautiful back on display. "I can't do that with that ugly piece of cloth cutting my way."

"I guess," Tsunade murmured, her attention stolen away by her bra sliding down without the support of its straps. She tried to reach for her bra to fix it, but Naruto dissuaded her from it by another spank.

"Don't move, you'll ruin the seal," he ordered as he studiously continued to draw the main seal on her back. Her arms fell to the side once more, and he decided to leverage the opportunity. He used his free hand to caress her breast, which was spilling generously from the side without the support from her bra. She shivered as his fingers danced on the generous expanse of her breasts, but chose to say nothing.

Soon, he finished the seal on her back, and moved on her legs. "How much longer is it going to take," she asked, but the way her voice trembled clued him that there was an ulterior motive for her question. She was aroused, but didn't want to yield into her desires once more.

"Still a bit more," Naruto answered even as he intentionally slowed his grafting, adding a lot of unnecessary lines on the seal. Technically, they increased the stability of the seal, but it was nothing more than an excuse to caress her skin for a longer period of time. "And, finished," he said, but before he pulled back, he had one more trick to pull. He pulled his kunai, and two rapid slashes later, her panties were in pieces.

He pulled the pieces off before she could react. Her torso rose reflexively to prevent it, but without her weight to prevent it, it only allowed Naruto to pull away from her bra and her tunic as well. "Hey! What are you doing!" she shouted in protest, trying to reach it with one hand, the other around her breasts in a vain attempt to cover them. And her legs, crossed to hide her treasure, didn't make her job any easier.

"You don't think we can enter Tanzaku Palace with you wearing such ugly clothes, right?" he asked even as he threw them in the air, followed up with a Katon jutsu, burning them to fine ash. "I already brought you clothes that are more fitting, just wear some of them," he said.

She tried to gaze him intimidatingly, but even without the memory of her squealing under him with pleasure, it was a losing proposition. With her chakra locked away, and her body knotted awkwardly to hide her nakedness, she wasn't the most intimidating figure. He kept the eye contact, and after a resistance that lasted ten seconds, she admitted defeat. "Okay, but turn your back first," she murmured.

"Nope," Naruto answered even as he raised a stone chair for himself, and took a seat, his legs crossed comfortably, communicating to her that he had no intention of changing his position. Once again, she lasted only a few seconds before admitting defeat and stood up, giving him the full picture of her naked back as she walked towards the suitcase.

It was a good start for the holiday.

* * *

 **Author notes: And the legendary sucker arrives yet another Casino, but this time, with the luckiest man alive to help her win. But that man has no intention of giving that luck for cheap.**

 **Also, don't forget to check my original writings in P/atreon/dirk_grey**


End file.
